Becoming the darkness
by gothina234
Summary: After Reid is brutally attacked to send a message, he loses his faith as he watches the justice system fail. Leaving without a word, Reid disappears. Two years later, the team come face to face with a man who is a far cry from their Spencer. How far has Spencer fallen? And will he ever find the light again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is my new story for you. This is going to feature a dark and bad Reid. He won't go like that till after a few chapters. He goes through something terrible and things go from there. I hope you enjoy this and I would love to know what you think.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

"Why are we being called to this case? Considering all the security we just had to go through, I'm surprised that they want to involve anyone else in this," JJ said as they all walked down the corridor. They got ushered into an office and told to sit down.

"Apparently, they need our expertise to catch a group of unsubs," Reid said. "That's about all I know."

A young man with blonde hair came into the room, his age no more than 35. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all the security rules but it's protocol. I'm Agent Harry Grant. You have all been called here because we need your help and you are the best at the FBI. Your team has the best results out of all the BAU teams. We've already completed background checks on you and we are comfortable allowing you access to our files and resources. We've been tracking a group of criminals known throughout Europe. This is their first time stepping into the United States that we know of. They are ruthless and not afraid to kill. They recently hit a number of secure facilities, stealing both high-tech equipment and sensitive date. It isn't their usual MO though. They usually go after banks. We believe that someone has hired them for their latest heists. It's imperative that we find them and the person that hired them. They have left a trail of blood behind them. We have fourteen dead since their arrival here."

"Fourteen?!" Blake said in disbelief as she looked at him. "Over what time?"

"Three weeks."

"Wait," Reid said as he quickly scanned through the file in front of him. His mind absorbing the information. "It says here that the thefts were done at night and that, according to the surveillance, they had avoided the guards up until they had stolen what they needed. They actually went after the guards and killed them. They are stealing for whoever hired them but they are killing for their own pleasure. You've identified them but not found them."

"We have identified them. The leader is Jerry Gronson. Ex-military, dishonorably discharged for killing unarmed civilians. Dennis Grover, British citizen. Worked for MI5 before he was found trading secrets. He disappeared before he could get caught. Until he joined this group of jolly men, he was a ghost," Harry explained before bringing up another picture on the screen. "This lovely woman is Jaqueline Nia, their technical expert and the one that has managed to cover their location."

"The evil version of me then," Garcia said as she looked at the screen.

"You are the best technical analyst this country has seen in a long time. You are part of the reason I want this team. I need you to find her and them. I'm hoping you can find them where my technical unit couldn't. You'll have complete access to anything you need."

"What data did they steal?" she asked.

"Classified and sensitive information that I can't tell you about."

Garcia crossed her hands together. "Jaqueline Nia must have some earlier attacks. Every hacker has attacked somewhere personal in their lives. Someone that they believe they were better than. I was an angry nineteen year old when I attacked a few government databases. She is hiding all digital traces of them but there is always a trace of someone, somewhere. For example, I could find anything I needed on you. If I find her and she has transferred the date in any way, I can track the data to whoever she sent it to and find her and the others. I can also retrieve the data and get it back for you. It might take a while but I'm sure I can find her."

Harry stood there for a few moments, speechless. The rest of the team smiled. Harry collected himself.

"If you can do it, you'll have everything that you need."

"Who is the last member of the team?" Morgan asked.

"A mean bastard," Harry said before bringing his picture up on the screen. "Jason Mordo, wanted by Interpol, and almost any other agency out there. Responsible for multiple mass murders and bombings. He is also wanted for multiple robberies. He likes his victims to experience immense pain before they die. He has killed 21 people. Men, Women and three children. The children he killed quickly but a few of the others got subjected to torture and sexually assaulted before being killed. Favourite method of killing is suffocation."

"Dear god," JJ said as she looked at her file.

"This guy is definitely the leader. He has the size and the brutality to strike fear into the others. Did any of the recent fourteen victims show any of his trademarks?"

"Three did," Harry said. "The others were clean kills. A bullet through the head or heart."

"The three were personal choices of Jason. The others were probably to avoid witnesses. How have you managed to name them all?"

"It took over a week to name them once we connected the robberies. Various sources connected to them have confirmed their arrival in the US."

"Okay, here is what we are going to do," Hotch said. "Garcia will begin work on finding Jaqueline. Morgan, I want you to stay here with Garcia. Reid and Rossi, I want you to go to the last break in. I want you to do an analysis. JJ, Blake and I will go through each member's past. Agent Grant, I'm going to need access to every record you have on them."

* * *

Jason Mordo looked down at his cellphone as it began to ring. He hated working for the pompous bastard that had hired them but the money was extremely good and he got to have fun while doing the job. He pressed the screen and put the phone to his ear.

"Yes."

"I've just received intelligence from one of my informants. Agent Grant has brought on another team from the FBI. Two of them are on their way to the last robbery. I want you to send a message to them. Go there and have some fun with one of the agents. My intelligence tells me they have a young one."

"You want me to kill him?"

"No, I want you to indulge your other pleasures. Send them a message. They need to know that they shouldn't stick their nose where it doesn't belong."

"I'm going to charge you extra for this."

"Fine, Mardo. Just get it done."

* * *

Reid and Rossi walked into the building, the area cordoned off to the public. The security guard has allowed them access. Reid stopped as he came across a wall with three large spots of blood on the wall. Rossi stood next to him.

"This is where three of the four guards from the last robbery got executed. Cold and calculated kills."

"The fourth victim got assaulted before being suffocated."

"I'm going to walk and see where the cameras are placed," Rossi said before he walked down the corridor. Reid looked at the blood stains and felt a shiver up his spine. They guards must have faced their killers. It was a horrible way to die. A gunshot filled the air. Reid grabbed his gun from the holster on his waist and ran towards the sound of the gunshot. He turned the corner and saw Rossi on the floor, blood on his shirt.

"Rossi!"

A strong-arm wrapped around his throat while a foot kicked the gun out of his hand. Another arm wrapped around his stomach and pulled him away from Rossi. He recognised the man who came around the corner and tried to grab his legs. Reid kicked out and landed a straight kick across Dennis Grover's face. The man grunted before storming forward and delivering a brutal punch into his stomach.

"We have to go. Boss wants him soon," a man said from behind him.

"Rossi!" Reid screamed before the arm around his throat moved and a hand came over his mouth. Dennis grabbed his legs.

"Looks like a real fighter," Dennis smirked before he began to drag Reid away and out of the building.

Rossi struggled to stay awake as he laid on the floor, a gunshot to his stomach. He tried to call out as Reid got dragged out of his sight. He was left alone to die on the floor. Slowly, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled for the police while he was still able to stay awake.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I can't thank you enough for your wonderful and brilliant response to the first chapter. I'm so happy that you like this and I promise that this will be full of my usual goodies. There is no romance in this. I will also say now before I get asked. This isn't a death fic so please have no worries about that. Thank you to everyone as well for the favourites and alert adds.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean so much to me and you are all amazing. I'm so lucky to have you all as readers. Thank you!**

**Warning - Rape in this chapter but nothing too graphic. Not compared to some other fanfics.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

Reid thrashed against the two men dragging him into the large room. His hands and legs had been bound with rope and he'd been dealt one or two blows to his face on the journey. He cried out as his body collided with the concrete ground. He heard footsteps approach him. A strong hand grabbed around the back of his neck and pulled him up to face the man. Reid recognised him as Jason Mordo. "Dr Spencer Reid, how lovely to meet you?"

Reid tried to shake out of the man's grasp but received a backhand around his face. Jason let him go. "Dr Reid, I must say that you will not enjoy your time with us. My employer knew of your unwanted involvement in our business the moment you shook hands with Agent Grant. You instruments of authority, you think that you have the right to dictate our capture. I'm going to show you and that precious agency, the price of sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. Dennis hand me that crowbar."

Dennis tossed the crowbar to Jason, who caught it swiftly and twirled it in his hand.

"They'll catch you," Reid said through gritted teeth. "You can kill me but they will find you and you'll pay."

Jason let out a large cackle before looking down at Reid. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to make you wish that we did."

Jason brought the crowbar down and smashed it into Reid's stomach.

"Argh!" Reid yelped as he felt unbearable and crushing pain in his stomach. He struggled to breath for a moment before more pain struck him. Jason smashed the crowbar over and over into Reid's body. Each blow delivered brought a cry of pain from Reid. He tried to move away but two strong hands dragged him back. The crowbar clanged against the ground as Jason dropped it. Reid let out a small cough before turning on his back. He couldn't fight back through the pain of the beating from the crowbar as they dragged him to a small tub. He let out a high-pitched moan as a hand twisted in his hair and pulled him up. He looked into Jason's cold eyes.

"You are very pretty."

Reid cringed with disgust as Jason licked his cheek and bit down. He tried to shake the man away but he couldn't.

"I don't think that he likes you, boss," Jerry laughed.

Jason laughed too. "He'll like me soon enough."

Jason brought Reid's head up and plunged it into a tub of icy cold water. The water felt like knives to Reid's face. He held his breath as much as could before his lungs began to burn. He couldn't resist the urge. He opened his mouth, his body begging for oxygen. Jason brought him out of the tub. A loud, large guttural cough came from Reid as water poured from his mouth. His entire body shook as the cold water crept down his neck.

"Dennis. Jerry. Get out," Jason ordered. "It's time that I warmed our little guest up."

Reid whimpered as he got thrown to the ground, his head colliding with the floor. He faintly registered the two other men leaving. Part of his brain, the part not clouded with pain knew what was about to happen. He just couldn't get that part of his brain to work. His body was in agony from the crowbar. He knew some things had broken. His body got dragged to the middle of the floor. A large body straddled his hips, the ropes around his ankles getting cut at the same time. Wet lips pressed against his as Jason kissed him roughly.

Reid ripped his head away. "No! Get off!"

A rough hand grabbed his jaw. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF CRAP!" Jason screamed in his face.

Reid flinched as the man shouted at him, fear creeping into his heart.

Jason quickly unbuckled his belt. Reid panicked as he felt Jason's excitement on his leg. A knee forced his legs apart causing him to panic. He struggled violently as Jason unbuckled his belt. Jason turned Reid's body over on his stomach and straddled him again. Reid couldn't do anything but let a tear fall as one hand pressed his face against the floor while another removed his trousers and boxers.

"NO! Get off me!" he screamed. "You're just a sick bastard! I don't want this!"

Jason leaned down and bit Reid's ear. "How could I resist taking a nice piece of you? You interfered with my life. I'm going to make sure you never forget me." A bulky hand slammed over Reid's mouth as Jason touched him.

Reid screamed as white-hot pain came through him.

* * *

Hotch and JJ came into the emergency department of the hospital. They rushed to the reception and flashed their badges.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner, I'm with the FBI. One of my agents, David Rossi, got brought in with a gunshot wound to his stomach."

The nurse quickly searched through her files. "David Rossi is now in surgery. If you wait in the waiting room, I can give you more information when it becomes available."

JJ and Hotch nodded and stepped back from the desk. JJ brought her shaking hand through her hair.

"They took Spence," she said. "We need to find him."

"Blake is with some of Agent Grant's men. They have already started a search. JJ, he'll be okay."

"How is he going to be okay?!" JJ shouted. Hotch noticed the attention they were getting from the others. He gently moved her to a corner. "Hotch, we both know what they do. They don't leave anyone alive. You saw the photos of their victims."

Hotch brought her into a hug as she began to panic. "We'll get him back. I promise."

* * *

Reid let out a sob as Jason laid on top of him. Jason had raped him for over twenty minutes. He had finally finished but had not removed himself. Jason stroked his hand through Reid's hair and pressed his cheek against Reid's cheek. "You little whore."

The bulky hand over Reid's mouth disappeared.

Fear and panic took over Reid's body. "Help me! Somebody help me!" he screamed.

Jason let out a content sigh before he got off Reid and stood. He pulled on his clothing and looked down at his toy. Blood covered the agent's legs. Jason replaced Reid's clothes and kicked him on his back.

A swift kick got delivered to Reid's stomach.

"You were one hell of a ride, Dr Reid."

"Go fuck yourself," Reid said angrily.

"I'd rather fuck you again," Jason smirked before looking to the door. "Dennis! Jerry!"

Dennis and Jerry came into the room.

"Take this piece of shit to the van," Jason ordered. "We have to make a special delivery."

* * *

Reid struggled to control his breathing. Pain came through his body in continuous waves. He'd been handcuffed to a rail in the van, he had no idea where they were going. He'd been blindfolded and gagged. Blood soaked his pants. He needed a hospital soon or he was going to bleed to death. The van stopped abruptly and the blindfold got removed. He blinked sluggishly and looked into Jason's eyes. A small USB dangled from Jason's hand in front of his face. "This Dr Reid, is a message for your team and for that intruding bastard, Agent Grant. I hope they enjoy it."

His hands got released from the handcuffs but kept in a tight grasp as he got dragged to the van's door. The USB got placed in a small plastic bag before being placed around his neck.

"Where...are we?!" Reid gasped as the gag got removed. He whimpered as a knife touched his throat.

Dennis opened the back van door a fraction to show the hospital. Reid saw Hotch sat on a bench outside. He tried to call out but failed when a hand slammed over his mouth.

"Shhh..." Jason said before kissing Reid's cheek. "Deliver our message, Dr Reid."

Jason smiled before at Reid's fear. He quickly brought the knife across the agent's throat.

* * *

Hotch sat outside the hospital, he needed some air. He was still waiting on news about Rossi's condition. JJ was in the waiting room. He looked up as he heard the sound of tyres screeching. A van raced near the hospital entrance. The door opened and a body tumbled out. Hotch felt horror run through him as he realised it was Reid.

"REID!" Hotch screamed before he rushed over to him. He turned Reid on his back and panicked as he saw Reid choking on his own blood, a large cut around Reid's throat. Hotch pressed his hands around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Help, I need help! Get a doctor!"

Reid gurgled on blood as he reached out for Hotch and tried to speak. Three nurses and a gurney rushed through the door.

"Shhh... don't speak," Hotch cried. "Help is coming."

Reid brought his hand to a small bag around his neck. His hand fell away from it as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His hand fell to the floor limply.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. First thing, I want to say a big thank you to oflappergirlo. I asked her to design a cover for this fanfic and she has done this amazing cover picture for this story. I love the picture and she is just the best. I realise it might take a while to see but I'd like everyone to give her a big thank you in the reviews. Secondly, it's a good thing I have spare reading glasses as my cat decided to destroy my nice black sleek geek pair of glasses. Reid won't go bad for at least another three chapters. I like to put a story behind an emotional change and I want to do it properly. I hope that is okay. I can promise that when we get big bad Reid, he has a whole new lot of skills.  
**

** MsReid - Oh thank you, I update daily to try give people something nice for the day. **

**Silverwrym - You can't get enough of my Reid whump! I can't get enough of your Reid whump!**

**AWchic - I have plans, my dear. You may just have to wait and see.**

**Namira - Thank you for your review!**

**patriciacarson - I glad I can give you a shiver up your spine. Thank you!**

**Kimd33 - It isn't the end of the reason for him going Rogue. Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all so amazing for giving this fanfic such a response. You are all the best in the world. I wish I could thank you all but I think this author's note might become more of a chapter. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch stared at his hands as he sat in the waiting room. He had washed the blood off but that was all he could see on his hands. He could only see Reid's blood dripping from them. Reid got rushed away from him and rushed behind two double doors hours ago. JJ sat next to him, saying nothing as she couldn't. She had caught a glimpse of Reid bleeding to death as he got rushed through the emergency department. Morgan sat outside the hospital, he couldn't stand being in the waiting room any longer. Hotch knew that Garcia and Blake were still working, harder than ever now, on finding the bastards that had tried to take two members of the team away. The door opened and a doctor walked in.

"David Rossi?"

"Is he okay?" Hotch said shakily. JJ remained seated, her mind still in a state of shock from seeing Reid.

"He is stabilised and in a room now. The bullet ripped through his stomach and lacerated his spleen. He lost a lot of blood and we struggled to stop it during the surgery. That's why it took so long to complete the surgery. We repaired the damage and he is now stable. We are giving him blood transfusions for the blood he lost. I expect a complete recovery. He is awake now and wants to see you."

"Do you have any news on Spencer Reid?" he asked, almost begging for a scrap on information on their youngest member.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"Can you take me to see David Rossi?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded.

Hotch turned back to JJ, kneeling in front of her. "JJ, Rossi is awake. Do you want to see him?"

"I'm going to stay here," JJ said numbly. "They'll come here when they have information on Spence. I need to stay here for when they do. Say hello from me."

Hotch nodded. "I'll come back soon."

Hotch followed the doctor till they reached Rossi's room. The doctor opened the door and left them to have some private time. Rossi looked pale and dark circles were under his eyes. He blinked slowly and had IV's connected to him. One attached to a blood bag.

"How are you feeling, Rossi?"

"Like hell," Rossi said gently. "Where is Reid? They took him, Hotch. We have to find him."

Hotch sat down next to Rossi. "We have Reid." He realised how much his voice shook as he spoke about Reid. "Rossi, he is surgery. They um-"

"What happened?" Rossi said before licking his dry lips.

"I don't know what they did to him while they had him but they tossed him out a van, his throat got cut," Hotch said as his eyes watered. "There was so much blood and he was trying to speak. He'd been beaten. The nurses just took him away. I don't even know if he's still alive."

"He'll be okay," Rossi said, even though his eyes watered. "He's strong."

"I know," Hotch nodded. "I can't stop seeing his eyes when I was trying to stop the bleeding. He was so scared."

* * *

**Six hours later**

Hotch had fallen asleep next to Rossi's bedside, only waking due to the door opening. He quickly got to his feet as he realised that Reid was lying on the bed being wheeled into the room and to the other side of the room. He couldn't see a doctor nearby. He rose to his feet and rushed to the bed. He recognised two of the nurses as the same ones that had helped him outside the hospital. Hotch felt sick as he looked at the youngest member of his team. He recognised the tube coming out of Reid's throat as a trachea, the long tube coming from it and attached to a ventilator. His face all bruised and bruises discoloring his jaw. A cast covered one of his arms. There were cuts and bandages everywhere.

"Where is the doctor?" Hotch demanded.

"She is going to the waiting room," the nurse told him. "She can tell you everything there."

Hotch rushed out of the room and didn't stop till he reached the waiting room. He rushed into the room to see the doctor on her way out. "Are you Spencer's doctor?"

"Yes, I am. Are you Aaron Hotchner?"

"I am."

She stepped back into the room and back over to JJ. Hotch joined them. "I can only give information to you."

"Then give it to me," Hotch said impatiently.

"Spencer has gone through a traumatic experience. We have repaired the damage to his throat but he'll need the help of a ventilator to breath till he is capable of doing it himself. We had to do a trachea to save his life. He had internal bleeding which we repaired. Four broken ribs, a broken arm, a severely bruised thigh, the bruising reaching into the bone. Severe bruising around his entire body. We suspect by the bruising that he got beaten with a crowbar. I've seen the type of bruising before. I'm surprised more bones were not broken due to the force. He lost a massive amount of blood and we are going to give him transfusions till we can get his blood count back up again."

The doctor stopped causing Hotch concern. "There's more, isn't there?"

The doctor nodded. JJ's hand crept into his hand and held it tightly.

"Spencer got raped."

"Oh my god," JJ said before putting her hand over her mouth.

"We had to repair damage inside his rectum with stitches. Whoever raped your friend, did it brutally and it would have caused a great amount of pain. There are hand print bruises on his hips. One of the main sources of blood loss was from the damage. I don't expect him to wake up within the next few days. His body needs time to heal. We have placed him in the same room as your other agent."

"I know, I just came from there," Hotch said. He kept trying to push the revulsion away, he needed to focus.

"We also found this," the doctor said before she pulled a small plastic bag out of her white coat. Hotch took it from her. There was a small plastic bag inside it with what looked like a USB. "We handled it with gloves but after being briefed on what has happened. I thought this is important. It was around Spencer's neck."

Hotch went to give the bag to JJ when he noticed her breathing was shallow and her eyes closed. "JJ?"

JJ's knee's buckled and Hotch quickly caught her. "Dammit," he cursed.

* * *

Garcia felt her eyes burn as she kept her eyes on the screen. She grabbed her coffee and took another large gulp. Blake was looking through files on the other side of the room. A small beep came from one of her computers. Garcia stopped typing and rushed to that screen. She typed furiously for five minutes before an array of beeps came from her computers. She waited impatiently for the printer. She almost ripped the papers from it before rushing out of the room and into Agent Grant's office.

He looked up as she slammed the papers on his table.

"The bastards are there. Go and get them," she said angrily, all her anger from her team being hurt flowing through her. Grant looked in shock as he looked at the piece of paper.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I back hacked her systems and retrieved your missing data. I grabbed the GPS location of her main system which is their main base. I'm sure," she said angrily. "I also have planted a virus in her system. She presses a key, I'll know. She moves, I'll know. I have two members of my family in hospital and I don't intend to have another one in there. Get your team and get these bastards. Don't take Agent Fraser with you."

"Why?" he questioned.

Garcia turned over another page. "I tracked Jaqueline's contacts. One happens to be a phone that I located here. I checked the private accounts of those bastards, which are frozen now, and it seems Agent Fraser has received payments from them. I can't find their employer though, every trace of him must have gotten purged from her system. Do your job and get these people in cuffs and in a cell!"

* * *

Morgan sat next to Reid's bed, he held Reid's good hand and gently squeezed it. Rossi had not seen Reid yet as he had not awoken from his sleep. Every beep from the heart monitor helped Morgan. It reassured him that Reid was still with them. Hotch had told him everything after he had helped JJ onto a gurney. She had fainted from a mix of exhaustion and shock. He couldn't believe his little brother had been brutally raped. Morgan brought Reid's hand in his own and pressed it against his forehead and he closed his eyes.

"Dear God, please watch over my little brother. I can't lose him. None of us on the team can. He is a good man and he needs someone to watch over him. He has gone through an indescribable horror and he's scared. Please, look after him. Don't take him away from us. Amen."**  
**

**Please review**

**See profile for info on story cover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things start to take a turn for the worse here. I can't thank you enough for such a wonderful response to this fanfic. You are all just the most amazing people in the world. I'm lucky to have fans like you. Enjoy, my wonderful angels.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are wonderful and I love you all! Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Disclaimer - I do not own criminal minds or any of the characters from the show. Criminal mind belongs to CBS. Those lucky gits! This applies to all chapters.**

"Come out with your hands up. The building's surrounded," Jason heard Agent's Grant's voice boom from a microphone outside. He turned around and glared at Jaqueline. She was frantically typing through her computer.

"How the fuck did they find us?" Jason growled. "You're supposed to keep us hidden!"

"It's gone," she panicked. "The data we stole. It's all gone. Shit! Someone planted a virus in my system. I don't understand, I would've been warned. Any threat to my system would have gotten taken out by my defense programmes."

"I thought you were one of the best!" Jason screamed. "How the hell did someone hack your system and steal everything?!"

"They must have someone better!" she yelled back.

Dennis stood by the window, scanning the police and agents outside the warehouse. "Shit, we ain't getting out of this one man. They're crawling everywhere."

"I'm not worried about getting caught," Jason huffed. "Our contact can arrange our removal. It's not like he has to worry about getting caught. I'm upset at getting found and the fact I'm not gonna get paid!"

He turned to Jaqueline and cocked his head slightly. "You are the reason for our failure."

She realised what the look in his eyes meant. "Jason, I'm sorry. Please, I didn't know this would happen. I've done so much for you. I'm sorry."

"So am I," Jason sighed before whipping out his gun and pulling the trigger. Jaqueline fell to the floor as the bullet ripping through her heart. He walked over to her and caressed her cheek. Her eyes were still open, cold and lifeless. "Such a shame."

He turned to face Dennis and Jeremy. "That is the price of failure. Put your guns down and put your hands up. We'll be out before breakfast boys."

* * *

Rossi couldn't stop staring at Reid's fragile and pale figure on the bed. He focused on Morgan, the agent that had never left Reid's bedside. He was sleeping half in a chair and half on the bed. The heart monitor beeped steadily, the only assurance to him that the young man was still alive. His stomach still hurt, getting shot was not what he had planned to happen. The man had just appeared and pulled the trigger. No hesitation at all. Garcia walked into the room, taking him by surprise.

"Garcia?" he asked.

"Hey Rossi," she said as she went to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "It's him we need to worry about."

They both looked over Reid. She let out a small sob before putting his hand over her mouth. She brought it away and felt tears down her cheeks. "They hurt him so much. They raped him."

"What?!" Rossi said in shock. No-one had told him the full details of everything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know no-one had told you. They hurt him. I came here because Hotch had a USB he wants me to check out. Rossi, they got the bastards. They are in custody. Except for the woman, she got shot by Jason. I want them to rot in hell after what they did to him."

"They will," he said before reaching out and holding her hand.

* * *

Jason sat in the chair, his hands cuffed to the table. He stared at the agent, a grin on his face.

"You are going to pay for what you've done," Agent Grant said. "To all those people and to Spencer Reid. He's fighting for his life in hospital because of you."

"Guess he couldn't take how big I was," Jason sighed. "He was a very good time. How does it feel knowing you brought him into this? Knowing that he got hurt because of you must weigh on that stony heart. Oh, Agent Grant. You should have heard him. His muffled pleas for me to stop, the feel of his warm tears as he cried and moaned in pain. He chose the wrong profession, he would have made a good whore."

Agent Grant gritted his jaw and kept himself in check. He was about to talk when the door opened and another agent appeared. "Agent Grant, we have a problem."

* * *

Morgan, Hotch and Blake stood in a private room in the hospital. Garcia had placed the USB in a laptop and told them to just click. She didn't want to see what was on the USB. She needed to stay with Reid and Rossi. JJ was still being kept for observation.

Hotch nervously clicked the file. A video appeared on the screen. Their eyes widened as they watched Reid get dragged into the room. Thrown to the ground, Reid let out a yelp of pain on the video. They watched as Jason taunted Reid and mentioned an employer.

"Oh god," Blake and Morgan said as they all watched Jason catch a crowbar. They turned away after Jason began to deliver blow after blow into their best friend's frail body. Reid cried out with each strike. They turned back to the screen when the beating stopped. Jason dragged Reid to a tub.

Morgan felt utter disgust at Jason's next words. _"You are very pretty."_

Jason licked Reid's cheek before biting down on it. Another man laughed with him at Reid's expense before he plunged Reid's head into a tub of water. Hotch watched as Reid's body began to stop struggling. Reid got brought out of the tub.

"No,no,no,no," Morgan shook his head as Jason ordered the two other men out. He could tell that Reid was in a lot of pain. All he wanted to do was reach into the video and grab his friend. That time had passed, the time where he could have saved his friend. Reid got dragged into the middle of the room on his back before Jason cut the rope at his ankles and straddled him. Tears burned his eyes as Jason kissed Reid.

_"No! Get off!"_ Reid pleaded as he ripped his head away from Jason.

_"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF CRAP!"_

They all jumped at Jason's violent outburst and hated the fear they saw in Reid's eyes. Morgan felt his mind travel back to the video with Tobias. The way Tobias had shouted at Reid and scared him.

"Fucking sick son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled angrily as he watched Jason unbuckle his own belt before un-buckling a struggling Reid's belt. He turned him onto his stomach and straddled him. It broke his heart as he watched Reid cry as his head got pressed to the ground and his trousers and pants being removed. He looked at the floor as he heard Reid scream out. _"NO! Get off me! You're just a sick bastard! I don't want this!"_

Jason whispered something they couldn't hear before putting his hand over Reid's mouth. Morgan couldn't watch the screen. A pain and fear laced scream filled the room as it came from the video. Morgan stepped back and rushed out of the room. He raced outside the hospital and threw up in a nearby waste bin.

* * *

Agent Grant looked at the piece of paper in front of him. He had called every source he knew to try to get the decision over turned but he couldn't. He slammed down the phone as his last hope failed him. All the murders, all those people, he had failed. He had found out the employer from Agent Fraser. She had cracked under interrogation. The three surviving members of the team were getting transferred out of the country. He had no knowledge of where they were going or if they were even to get punished. Their employer had immunity. They couldn't charge him with anything at his level. He doubted that the three members of the team would stay in custody for long. The bastard with immunity had arranged everything.

He looked at his phone. He would have to tell the BAU that no justice would come for their fallen members.

* * *

Morgan sat next to Reid's bed again, he took his pale hand and held it.

"I'm so sorry," he said before bringing his other hand up and moving the blanket up. "You were all alone when he hurt you. I can't get your screams out of my head. Don't think you'll be alone when you wake up. Y-You won't be alone. I'm going to help you get better and help you deal with what he did to you. You are like a brother to me and I didn't save you. I'm so sorry he did that to you."

He put Reid's hand down and closed his eyes.

"You failed him, God," Morgan breathed. "You're a cruel bastard!"

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will admit, I don't think this is one of my better chapters but I'll be honest I've been focused on getting this horrible pain from my shoulder. I still hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will have two time jumps and it will be nice and long. We get to the bad Reid in the next chapter. To calm some worries, bad Reid won't be like a mass murderer. Don't worry, I have a nice bad version of him ready to rock! Connection will get updated tomorrow.  
**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and thank you for giving _oflappergirlo_ a shout out for her wonderful work on the cover. You are the most wonderful, superb, terrific, reviewers in the world. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Morgan screamed at Agent Grant. "How are they gone? They're supposed to stay in custody."

"I'm just as angry as you are," Agent Grant vented back. "They are getting taken out of the county, out of my jurisdiction and out of my custody. I can't even punish the guy that employed them. All I can do is get back the stolen tech. I'm sorry but this is it. I feel like I've failed everyone they have ever hurt. Especially, your agent."

"This can't happen," JJ shouted.

"JJ, take it easy. The doctor said you needed to stay calm," Blake said.

"I don't care," JJ snapped. "Jason Mordo beat him with a crowbar and raped him. I saw the video. He pinned the godfather of my son to the ground and violated him. You stand here and you tell us, his family, that he will never get justice. You brought us into this!"

"You think I don't feel guilty," Grant said loudly. "I saw what they did to Spencer. I have to walk around with the guilt. I didn't know that their employer had diplomatic immunity. He arranged for their transfer. Most probably, he sent them to a country where there is no extradition rights for the US. The only one I can make sure pays, is Agent Fraser. I'm so sorry that I ever brought you into this. I thought when we found them, they would pay for their crimes. Your friend got hurt because of my judgement. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this," Hotch said. He grabbed a nearby chair and threw it against the wall. Morgan stood against the wall, barely able to control his anger, and surprised at Hotch's outburst. Their leader was usually the one to calm him and the others down.

"We failed him!" Hotch shouted at Grant. "He has gone through too much in his short life. You didn't look into his eyes when he was bleeding to death. You didn't see the fear and pain in his eyes. What am I supposed to tell him when he wake's up? He is going to wake up and have to know that his rapist is still out there."

"I'll tell him," Morgan said quietly.

"What?" Hotch said quickly. "That isn't your responsibility, Morgan. I'll tell him."

"With all due respect, Hotch. He's going to need someone who understands what he has gone through. I'll tell him and then you can talk to him. He won't ever be the same after what he has gone through."

Hotch and Morgan stared at each other for a few seconds before Hotch let out a deep breath. "Okay," he agreed. "This is what is going to happen. Blake, I want you to take JJ back to the hotel room where Garcia is. You are to get some rest, I don't want any of you back here within the next twelve hours."

"I'm not going anywhere," JJ argued.

"Yes, you are!" Hotch shouted as he looked at her. "That's an order as your superior. Get some rest, eat and have some time to deal with everything that has happened. Morgan and myself will stay in the hospital."

"No, you won't," Morgan shook his head. "Hotch, you're exhausted. You've barely slept since everything that has happened. Go back to the hotel. Sleep and then talk to your son. Talk to a source of good."

Hotch brushed his hand through his hair. "I want to stay here and be here when he wakes up."

"I'll call you when he does," Morgan said.

* * *

**Eight hours later**

Reid felt strange, almost floating. A weight suddenly pulled him back to awareness. After a few attempts, he managed to get his eyes to flutter. It was so hard. Why was waking up so hard? His breathing didn't feel like his own. He sluggishly opened his eyes for everything to be blurred. His vision soon cleared. He looked to the side to see Morgan sleeping. He tried to call for his friend but a fierce, sharp pain ripped through his throat. Tears burned his eyes. Slowly, he moved the arm that hurt the least and weakly hit his sleeping friend's arm. Morgan stirred immediately and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Reid, you're awake," Morgan smiled. Reid moved his arm near his throat. His eyes expressed his fear. "There is a tube in your throat to help you breathe. The damage to your throat means you won't be able to talk for a while. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Reid scrunched his brow for a moment before memories assaulted his mind. He closed his eyes as they came forward.

_The sound of the crowbar as it struck into him over and over._

_Cold water like knives to his face._

_Jason's eyes looking down at him before turning him over and ripping the away his pants._

_A white-hot pain as he screamed._

_A burn across his throat, followed by the feeling of choking._

Reid opened his eyes and shook violently with fear. Morgan held his hand. Reid tightly gripped Morgan's hand as he remembered everything. "Reid, it's okay. You are in the hospital. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you."

Reid began to cry, tears running down his cheek. He squirmed in the bed. He took his hand away and made motion for a pen. Morgan reached into the bedside unit and pulled out a small furry pen and pink paper. Garcia had left them for when Reid eventually woke up and was able to communicate. Reid took the pen quickly and scrawled on the paper. Morgan looked at the paper.

**_Jason, where is he? Did you get him?_**

Morgan closed his eyes, his heart heavy with dread. He looked him in the eyes. "Reid, we did get them but they are gone now. The man who hired them has diplomatic immunity. I don't know the full details about him but he arranged for Jason and the other two surviving ones to get removed from the US. We can't punish them. I'm so sorry."

Reid stared at him with wide eyes. He scrawled on the notepad again.

**_No! He hurt me. He raped me. He almost killed me._**

"I know," Morgan said tearfully. "If I had my way, Reid, they would die a painful death. I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I'm going to help you through everything."

Reid closed his eyes and began to cry heavily. Small pained sounds escaped his lips. He threw the pad and pen to the floor and hit Morgan's hands away. The heart monitor began to beep faster.

"Spencer!" Morgan called. "I need you to try to calm down. They will have to sedate you if you don't."

Closing his eyes, Reid struggled to control the anger and rage inside of him. This wasn't fair. Jason had made him feel hollow and used. For twenty minutes, he had cried and cried. His muffled pleas meaning nothing to the man who was hurting him. Reid closed his eyes, he couldn't stay awake any longer. There was no point.

* * *

_Reid_

The voice pierced the veil of darkness that Reid had surrounded himself with. It took his foggy mind a moment to recognise. It was Hotch. He kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to face the world. Not after its betrayal to him. He listened.

"I think earlier was too much for him," Morgan's voice said. "He is too upset to even stay awake. He hates us."

He couldn't keep a thought from racing into his mind. Part of him did hate the team. They had broken rules before. Why had they not broken some now? Fear crept into his mind as he imagined Jason laughing in his ear. He remembered the taunts Jason had whispered to him during the attack.

_'Good little whore'_

_'Bet you never had it this good'_

_'The more you cry, the better it gets for me'_

He took his mind away from the attack and focused back on Morgan and Hotch speaking. Another voice joined.

"How is he?" Rossi's voice came.

Relief flowed through Reid at Rossi's voice. He was alive.

"Distraught and broken," Morgan sighed. "He completely broke down earlier."

Reid opened his eyes and looked up at Hotch. Hotch looked down.

"Reid, hey," he smiled. "It's wonderful to see you awake."

Morgan took notice of the dark and angry look in Reid's eyes. Hotch had noticed it to. Grabbing the pad and pen, he slid it under the Reid's hand. Reid took the pen and scribbled out a long note as they waited patiently. He slammed the pen back down weakly and pushed the note towards them. Picking it up, Hotch began to read.

**_He never stopped, not matter how much I cried. He slit my throat and I felt myself suffocate on my blood. He got away. How could you let that happen?_**  
**_He'll never pay. He deserves to die after what he did. I'm nothing now. I'm nothing more than a toy that got used. He took away part of me and laughed as he did it. And you let him get away_**.

Hotch's hand shook as he read the note. "Reid, we can't do anything. I promise you that if I had my way, they would rot for the rest of their lives."

Reid looked away from them, his good hand clenched into a fist. Their words meaning nothing.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I have to say that I have delayed updating Connection till tomorrow as I had this brilliant scene come into my head and I want to put it in but I don't have time at the moment. I hope you won't be too mad at me but I think the scene I want to put in will really add to the chapter. I will make it really long for you all. I'm really sorry. I hope you like this chapter because I am super nervous about the chapter. Writing this hasn't been easy as I have had a kitten in my lap tapping the mouse pad. He is too cute to stay mad at. My little smithy!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are wonderful and they make my day. You are the best. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat on his bed, this was it. This was his moment of no return. It had been two months since he had found out that Jason Mordo and the two other men would not pay for what they did to him. He had barely spoken to the team since they had returned to Quantico. He'd been released from the hospital three weeks after waking up. He had taken the jet back with the rest of the team but had refused to accept their help. He couldn't face them. They had seen the attack. Heard his cries for it to stop. They had done nothing. He remembered Prentiss and Doyle. The team had broken rules then for her. Why not for him? His arm was out of the cast, he could speak again but a horrible scar marred his throat. His body still had faint brusing. Every time he saw the scar, it brought his mind back to the moment in the van. He didn't even remember being thrown out of the van.

He rose from the bed quickly and grabbed a nearby large duffel bag. He grabbed some clothing and placed it in the bag. He wanted to go somewhere and start again. He couldn't go back to the BAU. Not after this. He made sure to pack the items that were most sentimental to him. Items his mother had given to him and things that he didn't want to leave behind. He didn't care about anything else. All the books that filled his apartment, he knew word by word. He had made arrangements for his mother's care. Everything he had in his savings account, the money he was saving to buy a house one day, he had put into another account. His mother's care would get paid from that account. He had even sold his car to add to it. He packed away the last of the items and checked that he had everything he thought that he would need. He had two thousand dollars to leave with. He stopped when he realised that there was one book that he needed to take with him. He walked to the bookshelf and took one book from it. The Narrative of John Smith, the book that Maeve had given to him. He walked back to the bag and put the book inside. He took out his gun, his credentials, his cellphone, his wallet and a letter to the team. He put them on the table, knowing that they would come looking for him. He couldn't help but now understand why Gideon left this way. Except this time, he didn't feel bad for leaving the team. He couldn't stop the anger at them.

There was only once person that he found it hard to be angry. That was Garcia. She had left baskets outside his apartment again. She had also left teddy bears and knitted scarfs. He was taking one of the scarfs with him. There was another letter in the envelope just for her.

He zipped up the duffel and slung it over his shoulder. He had promised himself that he would keep sending letters to his mother. He just had to make sure he didn't let the team know where he was. Taking one last look at the apartment, he knew there was no turning back. He left the apartment and walked all the way to the bus station. He brought a ticket to somewhere far away with cash and got onto the coach. He placed the duffel above him in the storage area before he sat down. He watched as the bus began to go through the city. He needed to go somewhere new. The past haunted him too much and he couldn't face walking back into the BAU and being an agent again. That part of him had gotten ripped away.

_**Goodbye...**_ he thought.

* * *

Morgan and Hotch made their way to Reid's apartment. They needed to speak to him. He had ignored them since returning to Quantico. Morgan knocked on the door and waited. Hotch looked around.

"At least he brought in the baskets and gifts that Garcia dropped down for him," Hotch sighed.

Morgan knocked the door again, harder. "Reid, open the door!"

They didn't hear anything, they began to worry. Hotch brought out his keys and brought out Reid's spare key. He slid it into the lock and unlocked the door. Morgan charged in and made his way to the bedroom and bathroom. Hotch walked in and immediately noticed Reid's credentials, gun, phone and wallet on the table. There was an envelope next to everything. He walked forward and took the envelope into his hand. He ripped open the envelope and noticed another envelope. _For Garcia_, written on the front. Morgan came into the room and went to his side.

"Hotch, what is it?"

Hotch didn't say anything, he just started reading the letter.

_To everyone,_

_I cannot be the man who I once was. Every night, I lay in bed. All I feel is Jason's weight on my hips. I wake up screaming and I can't stop the fear engulfing my heart. Do you know why? I can't stop the fear because I know the man who hurt me is still out there. I leave my gun and my credentials. I am resigning as an agent to the FBI. Don't try to find me. I don't want to be found. There is a letter for Garcia. Please give it to her. It's for her eyes only. Leave my mother alone and don't use her to find me. I've had made arrangement for her care.  
_

_I will always love my godson and I want you to tell him that I'm sorry. Just make sure that he knows I will always love him._

_I can't walk into the BAU and pretend I will ever be okay again. I won't apologise for leaving. I feel like you all failed me. You let the man who raped me walk away._

_Goodbye to you all,_

_Spencer_

"He left," Hotch said in shock.

"No," Morgan shook his head. "He wouldn't leave like this. This is the same way Gideon left. We have to find him!"

"Morgan, Reid knows everything about us. He knows just about every way a person can get found. If he doesn't want to get found, we won't find him."

* * *

Garcia sat in her office, the letter in her hands shaking. She cried as she read it. The rest of the team was in shock at Reid's departure. She had already tried to find him but she couldn't. She looked back to the letter.

_Garcia,_

_I feel like you are the one person I can't get angry at. You found them for Agent Grant and you found the mole in the unit. I want you to know that I'll be okay. I don't want you to try to find me. I wanted to ask you something. I don't want the others to see my mother and please don't let them use her to try to find me. I wanted to ask if you would visit my mother time to time. You're so full of good and she would love you. I don't want her alone. I need to do this. If I want to survive, this is the only way._

_Love you, Garcia._

_From Baby Boy._

Garcia put the note down and began to cry.

* * *

**One year later**

Henry watched as his mommy signed for a blue package. She knelt next to him and they both stared at the package that had his name on. It was his birthday and he hoped it was a present. Mommy stood next to him and watched as he ripped the paper away. He screamed with joy as he looked at all the small cars, colouring books and paints. He loved little cars and he loved to draw. There was so much.

He watched as his mommy picked up and the card and put her hand to her mouth.

"Who is it from, mommy?"

She gave the card to him. He grinned as he read the card.

_Happy Birthday,_  
_Love from, Uncle Spencer._

* * *

**One year later**

Morgan raced after the suspect he was chasing across the roofs of the buildings. The team wasn't too far behind him. They had been tracking a professional team of criminals. They had only identified one member as Tom Jensen and he was now chasing him. He stopped and took a shot at Tom. Tom fell to the ground as the bullet grazed his thigh. Morgan made the last jump and kept his gun trained on the blonde haired man.

"Don't you move," Morgan growled.

Tom let out a small smirk. Morgan froze as he felt the cold steel of a gun at the back of his head. "Put the gun down, Morgan."

Morgan felt cold run through his veins. The voice. It couldn't be. Morgan obeyed and put down the gun before turning around. He came face to face with the man that he loved as a little brother. The man who was now pointing a gun in his face. "Reid!" he gasped in shock.

Reid looked different. His hair was short, he had gained muscle and had another gun strapped to his leg. He had a leather fitted jacket on and fitted jeans.

"You okay?" Reid called to Tom.

"Yeah," Tom said before getting to his feet. "Bastard just grazed me."

"Reid, put the gun down," Morgan said as he held his hands up. "This guy has done some bad things."

"And you assume I haven't?" Reid smirked before walking to Tom's side, keeping the gun trained on Morgan. He turned to Tom. "I told you that we had someone on our tail."

"This the same Morgan who let you down?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," Reid nodded. "Him and his whole team. Nice to see you again, Morgan."

"You're helping them," Morgan said in disbelief. "Reid, this isn't you."

"Who am I then?" Reid said angrily. "You don't know me anymore. I have a new family now. One that did something that you never could."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan said.

Tom smiled. "Jason Mordo, Jerry Gronson and Dennis Grover. Sound familiar, Agent Morgan. We did something you should have done."

"They killed them," Reid smiled. "I got to watch my rapist and his goons get killed. I slept better each day after that. They helped me, you did nothing more than let me down. Being good never got me anywhere. All it got me was bad nightmares and a fucked up life. Being bad, you should see the wonders."

Tom hobbled to the edge of the roof as he saw blue and red lights. "Spencer, we have to go."

"Reid, please. This is not you. If you walk now, I can't help you. What happened to you?"

"I found a family," Reid smirked. Morgan fell to the ground as Reid pulled the gun trigger twice and shot him in his vest. He laid on the ground as pain filled his chest and abdomen. Reid came above him and pressed down and where he had just been shot. Morgan knew that his vest had saved him but the pressure still hurt. "That's my one and only warning, Agent Morgan. Next time, I'll kill you."

Reid disappeared from his view. A few seconds later the roof to the door opened. Hotch and Blake rushed over to him.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Blake asked as she began to remove the vest.

"Reid," Morgan gasped. "He was here."

"What?!" Hotch said loudly.

"Hotch, he's one of them. He's the one that shot me."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Reid finished stitching up the deep graze to Tom's leg. He tied off the stitch and dabbed antiseptic on it. Tom hissed as the antiseptic leaked into his wound.

"Stop being such a baby," Reid shook his head as he grabbed a bandage and wrapped the graze. He looked to the door as Jake and Dante walked into the room. He finished the bandage before he got up. "We got a problem."

"I heard," Dante said. "Your old team is tracking us. I don't care. We've been tracked by better and they couldn't find us. We have one last job and then we can have some well deserved time off. We have a forty million dollar hit to make. Spencer, you ready to make ten million."

"You know I don't do any of this for the money," Reid said. "I owe you all everything and you did teach me some new tricks."

"Oh, I think Spencer is getting all soft," Jake laughed.

"I kicked your ass once Jake. Don't make me come over there and do it again," Reid pointed his finger. "Okay, so I got schematics we need. The place is also filled with the latest surveillance. We also have guards patrolling the area. Including two canine units on the outside."

"You seem eager for this job," Tom said as he came over to the table.

"This is personal," Reid said stoically. "The forty million that we are about to take belongs to the bastard who hired Jason and his team. I'm not able to get to him but I can hurt him in other ways."

"What about your old team?" Jake asked. "They going to cause us any problems."

"If we do our job properly, they shouldn't get in the way.

"Penelope Garcia just landed here," Dante said. "I remember what you told me about her."

"I'll pay her visit," Reid shrugged. "She's about the only person I don't hate on that team."

* * *

Garcia walked to her hotel room. Morgan was being kept in hospital for observation, against his wishes. She couldn't believe that Reid had shot him. It didn't sound like her Reid. She slid the card into the door and heard it open. She walked in and made her way to the bed.

"Hello, Garcia."

She whipped around and stumbled backwards at the sight of Reid. "Oh my god!"

She felt scared. Morgan had told her how Reid had been on the roof. She grabbed her cellphone from her pocket and tried to run to bathroom. Reid caught and took the cellphone from her hand. He sensed that she wanted to call out and put his hand over her mouth.

"Penelope!" he said in a straight tone. "I am not here to hurt you. I'm here to talk to you. I need you not to scream or panic. I do not want to restrain you."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. For those who are wondering about Reid's past. That will get revealed gradually over the next few chapters. Why would I give out the good stuff out so quick? Thank you for being okay with the last chapter and I loved the response it got. I particularly have to bring this one out.  
**

**jmdernier - I had found this story dubious up until now but, this chapter was sheer unadulterated awesomeness. _**

**I'm sorry but that really put a smile on my face. ****I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm nervous again.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are all wonderful. Thank you! I love you all and just want to hug you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia relaxed in Reid's arms, but only by a fraction.

"Promise you won't call for help?" Reid asked. "I'm not here to hurt you. Just to talk."

Garcia nodded her head and he removed the hand from over his mouth. He let her go and watched as she retreated backwards away from him. "Why did you come here?"

"To see you and to set things straight. I'm also here to warn you. Don't try to find us and tell the others that they should step back now."

"You shot Morgan!" she shouted at him. "How could you do that to him?"

"I shot him in the vest," Reid rolled his eyes. "I'm sure a big boy like him can deal with that. I'm serious with the threat that I gave him. I'll deal him some real damage if he gets in my way."

"You're not my baby boy," Garcia said angrily. "He would never be like this."

"You don't know me anymore. None of you do. I changed, for the better."

"No, you didn't," Garcia said, her eyes tearing up. She stormed forward and started hitting him on the chest. "You left us! How could you do that to us? You didn't even say goodbye properly, you coward."

He grabbed her hands and held them still. "I left because it was the only option. I could not walk back into that building and work with you all again. I tried to one day and I just couldn't. You have no idea how long it took me to get over what Jason did to me. I have people who helped me. They helped me get through the pain and they didn't let me down. The team did. They have no idea how I feel or how I felt back then. You try having your throat cut and choking on your own blood."

Holding her wrists, he guided her back to the bed and made her sit back down. He walked away and leaned against the wall. They stayed silent for a moment. "What happened to you, Reid? You were so good. Now, you are this."

"Being good didn't do anything for me," he said as he walked around the room. "I was good little boy in school. Always did my homework, always helped the teachers and spent my childhood looking after my ill mother. I sacrificed everything and I got nothing but pain back. Beatings from bullies, getting locked in the cupboard by my mother and being ridiculed by my whole fucking school on a football field. Joining the team didn't even help. I did my job and I caught unsubs and saved people. What did I get in return? I got kidnapped and drugged by a mad man, forced to watch a man kill a young man. So much more pain after that but do you know what got me the most. I lost Maeve against someone I should have been able to stop. I brought myself back from her death but I had reached my limit. Jason Mordo hit that limit. He pinned me to the floor and laughed as he raped me. My new family got justice for me. Something the team never did. My new family showed me that life could be better if you broke the rules and put yourself first."

"Have you hurt people?" she asked.

"Only the ones that deserved it," he admitted. "I don't want to get into it now. Not with you. Don't want you having nightmares."

"Oh god," she said as she put her hand to her chest. "Wait, there must be some good left in you. You've sent Henry two birthday presents in two years. Reid, you should see him. He's so big now. Why would you send the presents if you didn't care about the team?"

"I care about my godson, not the team," Reid snapped back. "I know he is getting big. I checked up on him. I care about him and his welfare. He's a child. The team are adults. They had the power to help me. You all broke rules for Emily. I guess I wasn't worth it."

"Reid-," she tried to say.

"Garcia, I have a job to do here and I can't have you helping the team to find the others and myself. I discussed it with the others and this is my only option. I promise that no harm will come to you in my care."

Garcia got up from the bed. "Your care? I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes, you are," he sighed before bringing a cloth from his pocket. She tried to run for the door but he caught her and put the cloth over her mouth. She let out a muffled scream. Her struggles weakened as she began to fall unconscious. "Shhh, Garcia. I promise you'll be safe."

He caught her as she fell unconscious and lowered her to the floor.

* * *

Reid made his way back to base. Garcia was asleep next to him in the passenger seat. The chloroform he had used was strong. She wouldn't be waking up for the next few hours. He couldn't help but let his mind wander as he drove down the dirt road. A lot had changed in two years.

_He sat in the bar, drinking another whiskey. He looked to his side and saw a man staring at page after page of numbers. He realised that the pages were full of difficult mathematical codes. He figured that it must have been an assignment. The stuff was very advanced and horribly squeezed together. Reid returned to his drink and sighed. He drank another sip. He had drifted for the last month or so. He had not found a place to call home yet. Only staying in a motel for a few days before moving on. The man next to him slammed down the pen with a frustrated sigh. He got up from his seat and made his way to the restroom. Taking the pen and paper, Reid quickly worked out each answer. He finished all of them before moving the paper back. He settled his bill with the bartender before making his way out._

_"Good luck with your assignment," Reid smiled quickly as he passed the man and left the bar._

* * *

_Three weeks later_

_Sleeping in bed, a feeling of dread came over him. It brought him from the darkness. Before he had the chance to open his eyes, a hand came over his mouth. He whipped open his eyes and began to struggle fiercely. Two other hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them down. His mind screamed that he couldn't go through it again._

_"Hey, stop struggling. We aren't here to hurt you. Don't call for help," a voice said in the darkness. Reid winced as the lamp next to him got turned on, the light burning his eyes. He looked up to see three men in his room, one of them he recognised as the man from the bar. The hands came away from him. He scrambled out of the bed and into the corner._

_"What do you want?" Reid said, fear in his voice._

_"That big brain of yours," the man said. "I'm Dante, the big burly one over here is Jake and you've already met Tom."_

_"Look, I don't know what you want but if you leave now, I won't go to the police. I promise."_

_"We aren't going to hurt you, Dr Spencer Reid."_

_"How did you know my name?"_

_Tom stepped forward. "I found you using facial recognition software. You were a Fed, not too long ago. You resigned suddenly and abandoned everything in Quantico. Look, we aren't here to hurt you. In fact, we think you're brilliant. You worked out the codes within minutes when I went to that bathroom. You have no idea how much you helped us. We researched you. I'm sorry if we scared you the way we did. After what you went through, we should have been a little more careful about approaching you."_

_"I didn't go through anything," Reid lied._

_"Jason Mordo, he beat, raped and almost killed you," Jake said from the back. "We read through your medical file. Take it that scar across your throat is his work."_

_"Get out," Reid said angrily. "I want to be alone."_

_"We want to make you a proposition," Dante said as he stepped forward. "I want you to help us out on our next job. The fact you used to work as a Fed doesn't matter to me. You left because your rapist and his friends walked free. You didn't get the justice you deserved. Do you know where they have been for the last few months? They have sat on a beach, a drink in one hand and a woman on the other. Jason has already raped someone else. She turned up dead the next day."_

_Reid stayed silent. "There is nothing that can be done," Reid said._

_"What if I told you that I have Jason and his friends strapped to chairs and ready for you to take a piece of them?"_

Reid snapped out of the memory and he parked outside the place they were using as a base.

* * *

Garcia let out a small moan as she began to wake up. Everything felt so heavy. She opened her eyes and found herself somewhere unfamiliar. She slowly rose from the bed. She was on a small comfortable bed. There were knitting supplies on a bedside table next to her. A small mini fridge on the floor buzzing away. The room with illuminated with a few pink lamps. She had a tv, a DVD player and range of DVD's. She realised that there was soft, thick blanket over her. The door opened and Reid walked into the room. Her foggy mind took a few moments to remember everything. Her eyes widened when she remembered. She tried to get off the bed but she almost fell to the floor. Two hands gripped her arms and laid her back down in the bed.

"No," she said weakly.

"Garcia, the stuff that I used on you is strong. You will feel a little sick for while."

"You...took...me."

"I had to," he said. "You are the only one that can find us. I can't let you do that. You won't stay here for more than a few days, I promise. My friends aren't going to lay a hand on you. You are safe here."

"They will...find me."

Reid placed the cover over her and watched her begin to fall asleep again. "No, they won't."

* * *

JJ knocked on Garcia's door again and felt frustration when her friend didn't answer. She looked up to see a maid coming towards her. "Excuse me, can you open this door for me? My friend was supposed to have woken up by now."

She flashed her badge to assure the maid she wasn't a threat. The maid opened the door and walked away, pushing her cart. JJ walked in and noticed no-one had slept in the bed. "Garcia?"

She focused on the table where a small note laid. She picked up the note.

_She's safe, don't worry. I'll bring her back when it is over._  
_Spencer._

**Please review, I would love to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Connection will get updated tomorrow. I'm really sorry but I had an appointment and then I had a load of other things I was told I had to do. My time just went today. I'm really sorry and it will get updated tomorrow. I have bad hands and they gave me something to put on them that makes it a tiny bit difficult to type. I'm used to it now and can type normally. Really sorry!  
**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and thank for being such wonderful and loving readers. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review  
**

**All mistakesa are my own**

Reid watched the screen that showed him Garcia's room. She sat in the corner of the bed, huddled under the covers. "Tom, is there enough heat going into that room?"

"You want me to turn up the heat?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, just in case she is cold. I'll go in and talk to her later. Tell Jake and Dante to keep a low profile. I don't think the team know about them. They will have to scope out the building. You sure you can handle the transfer of the money?"

Tom let out a small laugh before lifting up a small USB ghost drive. "You put this in his main system, his money will just walk into our straight account. Once the transfer is complete, my virus will burn every trace of where the money could have gone. You'll be a rich man by the end of this. We all will. You going to come with us to a sunny beach where there is no extradition. You still haven't told us if you are going to come with us. You're family, Spencer. You have to come. What is holding you back?"

"The last two years, we've done plenty of jobs. We are the best at what we do. We have money at our disposable and this last job will give us enough to retire on. I guess, I just feel like I'm still floating around sometimes. You know what? I'm in. I'll come with the rest of you."

Tom quickly gave Reid a manly hug before patting him on the back. "That is my man. What are you going to do with your share?"

"Find a house and make it a home," Reid said. "I know it isn't much but before, when I was talking with Maeve, I dreamed of having a family and a home. My old team made promises back then which they couldn't keep. It got her killed. I felt weak back then and I felt weak after Jason. Luckily, I had you all to get me back on my feet."

"What is family for?" Tom smirked before he continued to fix the sensor that had smashed on the last job.

"I'll be back in a few," Reid said. "I'm going to go and speak with her. I'll get her something to eat first."

* * *

Morgan threw his chair into the wall. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Morgan, calm down," JJ pleaded. Morgan had flown into a rage after he had discovered that Reid had taken Garcia.

"No! I will not calm down, JJ. He shot me, he's working with a group of professional criminals and he kidnapped Garcia. In what world, would you think I would want to calm down?!"

"Reid would never hurt her," Hotch said. "He still cares about her. He left her an envelope two years ago, just for her. She is the one person he isn't angry at."

"Morgan has a right to be worried," Rossi spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Blake demanded. "Reid isn't capable of hurting Garcia."

"Are you sure about that?" Rossi challenged. "He put two bullets into Morgan's vest without hesitation and then threatened to kill him. He went through a traumatic experience with Jason and he never recovered after he watched Jason walk away with being punished. He ran away from us all and he never looked back. We have no idea what he has done over the last two years. All we know is that Jason Mordo and his two partners are dead. Possibly, even by Reid's hand."

"What could have happened for him to become like this?" JJ said before brushing her hand through his hair. "He's still good, I know that. He has sent Henry a present every year since he was gone."

"Call Kevin Lynch, we need someone him to help us find Garcia," Morgan said.

"Reid took Garcia for that reason," Hotch sighed. "She is a skilled hacker, Kevin isn't even a match to her. She got taken because she is the one person capable of finding them."

* * *

Reid walked into the room with a tray. A plate of hot pasta, a cupcake and a bottle of water on it. He placed it on the table. He looked over to see Garcia sat on the bed, staying to the corner. "Garcia, please don't be scared."

"You kidnapped me," she said quietly. "You took me away from my family, the same family that you once called your own. How can I not be scared?"

"No harm will come to you while you are here. Anything you ask for, I'll get for you. I just can't have you screwing up this job for me. After this job, you'll go back to team, safe and sound and you will never see me again. I promise."

"Reid, you used to catch people who hurt other people. You're going down a dark road. One that you won't come back from. Please, sweetie. Just let me go and turn yourself in. I can help you."

Reid knew he wasn't going to get through to her. He knew that he would have to try again later. "I'm not going to stay here and defend my actions. I don't need to. I brought you some food. Please, eat something."

"Let me go!" she screamed at him.

"Not till this is over," he shook his head. He closed the metal door behind him and locked it.

Reid let his mind wander back to earlier in the year. Back to a time where he had protected his new family at all costs.

_"Jake, where the hell are you?!" Reid screamed down the radio as he raced along the bridge towards the gunfire. Tom was on his way with the getaway car but Dante and Jake had sent out an emergency call for help. They had gotten pinned down by their competition. A group that called themselves Devil. Reid picked up a clear view-point of the small factory. He brought the sniper rifle out from his shoulder and checked the ammo. He looked through the scope and saw Dante pinned on the upper floor behind a forklift and Jake behind a stack of wooden boxes._

_"Spencer, we can't get out," Jake's voice whispered through the radio. Reid clicked a button and responded._

_"Dante, Jake," he whispered down the radio. "Don't move. I got you covered."_

_Reid pulled the trigger repeatedly and at an even pace. It only took him a few moments to take down the four men that had once been the Devil team. He brought the scope to look at Jake. "Jake, you owe me. Big time. You too, Dante."_

Reid snapped out the memory when he saw Tom typing frantically on the computer. He knew that behaviour too well. "What's wrong?"

"Spencer, you need to take the car and get downtown. We got trouble."

* * *

Reid weaved quickly through traffic, he couldn't go too fast. He couldn't afford to catch the cops attention before he got to Jake and Dante. His cellphone began to ring. He pressed the bluetooth on his ear. He could hear pained and heavy breathing.

"Spencer, ah shit! How close are you?" Jake asked, pain in his voice.

"Two minutes. Don't worry, I'm coming. What the hell happened?"

"We got ambushed. We aren't sure by who. They got a lot of training. I think they got hired by someone we screwed over. Before you joined us," Dante said. "Jake got shot."

"I'm almost there."

Reid reached them within the next minute. He jumped out of the car and helped Dante get Jake into the car. Grabbing a medical kit from the back, he grabbed a large pad of gauze and pressed it on the wound. He took off his belt and tightened it around Jake's leg.

"Spencer, you fucker," Jake hissed.

"Dante, keep pressure on the wound and keep an eye on the bleeding," Reid ordered before he got back in the front seat of the car. The police radio came to life. His car had attracted some attention. He turned on the engine and revved the engine. He slammed his foot on the accelerator and raced down the highway. A flash of blue and red lights came up behind him. It wasn't a squad car. It was an SUV.

"Spence, it's your old team," Dante called as he looked back.

"I know," he said, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Other units were not far away from the highway. Reid brought up the dial screen on his phone and dialled a number he could never forget. His hunch was right, the cellphone still worked. His bluetooth headset connected.

"This is Agent Hotchner."

"Hello, Hotch. You sound as bossy as ever?"

"Reid!" Hotch said in surprise. "I know it is you in the car. Pull over and I can try to help you. Is Garcia safe?"

Reid gritted his teeth. "She won't get harmed while in my care. I would never harm her. She is the one person that I don't hate. This is the deal I'm offering you, Hotch. Don't get in my way, let me do what I have to do and Garcia will return to you, not a single hair missing from her head. I disappear and you won't ever see me again. If you choose to get in my way, everything that follows is your fault."

"I'm not making any deal with you, Reid."

"That was always your problem, Hotch. You never made deals when you should have."

Reid jolted forward and the SUV rammed the car. Morgan was obviously driving.

"Tell whoever is driving to pull over! Now!" Morgan yelled down the phone. "I'll ram you off this road if you don't pull over."

"I've grown since you last saw me, Derek. You want to play? I'll play."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry for not updating for the last two days but I have had a few bad days. I've had hospital appointments, the windows of my house got replaced and I have been ill. Not a great few days and I am very sorry for not updating. I just haven't had the go to do any writing. I have it back now. I am really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, you are wonderful and I love you all. You really cheer my up. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid pressed his foot on the accelerator to get ahead of the SUV. He sharply turned the wheel and hit the hand brake. The car skidded and faced the opposite direction, he hit the gas again and travelled down the highway. The SUV was beginning to disappear as it attempted to turn quickly and chase after him. Reid dodged a few cars before he got off the highway and began to weave his way through the streets of the city.

"He just doesn't give up," Reid growled angrily as he saw the SUV racing through traffic.

"Spence, we can't get caught," Dante said as he pressed down on Jake's leg to slow the bleeding. "Can you ditch them?"

"Absolutely," Reid nodded. He raced ahead, knowing the engine in the car, a modified engine he had built himself, would easily outrun the SUV. He just needed to shake them and get back to base. "Hold on, guys! This is gonna get interesting."

* * *

Tom walked into the room and picked up the empty tray and empty plate. He was about to pick up the tray when he heard Garcia move behind him. She stayed in the corner of the bed, looking at him fearfully. He looked at her. "None of us are going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of us."

"You turned my best friend into a psycho," Garcia snapped angrily. "He shot the man that he once thought of as a big brother because of what you and your friends have done to him."

"He was lost and we helped him find some stability. We watched him before we first introduced ourselves. He never stayed in one place for more than a few days, he never seemed to leave his motel room except to go to a bar. He was a wreck. I left some mathematical problems that were the key to something. I couldn't figure them out. I go to the bathroom and when I come back, Spencer said good luck with your assignment and had completed them. He has a gift and a brilliant mind. We helped him find some stability and we gave him what he wanted. What he deserved. He got his revenge. Deep down, Miss Garcia, you cannot tell me that he didn't deserve to get revenge on Jason and the others after what they did to him."

Garcia couldn't that answer that question. She couldn't help but agree with the man in front of her when it came to Jason Mordo. She had gathered the courage up after Reid's attack and watched the video. She didn't sleep for days after watching it. She remembered seeing her friend crying and being subjected to unimaginable pain. The lost look in Reid's eyes as they dragged him out of the room after the rape. "Did he kill them himself?" she asked quietly.

"Do you really want to know?"

She nodded.

"He killed Jason Mordo but Jake took care of the others. Spencer stabbed him repeatedly and I don't blame him for doing it. Jason laughed at him and taunted him about the rape. He laughed and asked if Spencer wanted another round of pleasure. Spencer grabbed a knife and just kept stabbing until he broke down into tears. We helped him get through what happened to him and we gave him structure. When we found him, he was on the verge of drinking himself to death."

"He could have stayed with us!" Garcia said angrily. "We would have helped him. We would have helped him rebuild his life."

"He felt betrayed by your team," Tommy said. "He couldn't be around them anymore. The only person he doesn't feel anger at is you. The only reason you are here is because you are the only one that could find us. We are good at keeping our tracks hidden but by what he has told us, you are a goddess on a computer."

"Goddess?" Garcia questioned.

"His words," Tommy smiled. "Look, I just wanted to try to make you understand that you are safe here and that after we're finished, you will go home safe. I think of the three guys as my brothers. We don't hurt good people. We make sure the bad kind of people get what is coming to them."

"Has he killed others?" Garcia asked.

"Yes, but only to protect people. To protect us. He isn't a cold killer. Think about where he shot your friend. Yes, he is angry at your team and yes, given a chance, he would deal some pain to some of them. Where did he shoot your friend again?"

"In the vest."

"Trust me," Tommy said. "Jake gave him some expert gun training. He knows where to shoot to kill."

"He has changed so much though," Garcia said sadly. "He was such a sweet man before he got hurt. He watched doctor who and he went to conventions with me. He was good and now he is just full of anger and he isn't the same. For the last two years, I've felt worry. Worry that he would end up dead because we failed to protect him. He always seemed to attract danger."

A soft beeping noise came from outside. Tommy made his way to the door. He turned around quickly. "I want you to understand something. This job we are about to do, is personal to Spencer. We are going to hit the wallet of the guy that hired Jason Mordo and his team. He gave the order for Reid's kidnap and rape. Just think about that. You might even want to help us."

Tommy walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. He raced outside and watched as Reid put the car into the garage section. Rushing out of the car, Reid grabbed Jake from the backseat and helped him limp into the building. Tommy quickly ran and got the medical supplies that they always kept stocked. He passed them to his friend.

* * *

Reid took the supplies and quickly opened the kit. He had studied the human anatomy and after a few close calls with his new family getting injured, he had decided to update his skills. He had learned how to treat bad wounds from a friend of Jake. He had lost the SUV quickly in the city. He had used his eidetic memory to his advantage and used back streets and car parks to help him get out of the city without detection. He took the belt off and cut the trouser leg open. He quickly went to work and removed the bullet. Jake was pale and had lost a lot of blood. Reid inspected the gunshot wound and knew that their was no major damage. He cleaned out the wound. Jake let out a cry of pain. "I'm sorry, I have to clean it."

* * *

Reid sat down and watched as the blood went into the bag. Dante and Tommy had gone out for some more medical supplies, antibiotics and some pain medication. They would try get some blood but he knew that wasn't a realistic possibility. He was the same blood type as Jake and was filling a bag now to help his friend. He looked down at the bag and let his mind wander. He let it wander to Jason.

_Reid froze as the three men lead him into the room. Tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth was Jason Mordo. The man who had taken away his innocence and almost ended his life. Jason looked up at him and Reid saw the smile in his eyes. Stepping back, Reid found a hand on his back. Jake looked at him._

_"Spencer, we brought him here to let you have your revenge. To get justice for what he did to you," Jake said. Dante walked over to Jason and pulled the gag out of his mouth. Reid flinched as Dante delivered a brutal punch to Jason's face._

_"Where are the others?" Reid asked._

_"I'll deal with them. Do what you want with Jason," Jake nodded._

_"So I'm here because of you, little Spencer," Jason laughed before spitting some blood on the floor. "Want another round?"_

_Gagging, Reid turned around and vomited on the floor. He coughed and hit away the hand that tried to help him. He wiped his mouth with his shaking hand and stood up. He looked back to Jason with wide eyes. "You raped me. You ruined my life."_

_"Oh, Spencer," Jason smiled. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy. I remember that your dick responded to the fun."_

_"STOP IT!" he screamed at him. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Stop it! I screamed into your hand as it stopped my pleas for you to stop. You never stopped. No matter what you did. YOU NEVER STOPPED!"_

_"Do you remember what it felt like when I finished? The pleasure I got from you. I rode you to the end. I remember our time together, fondly. You never stopped crying and you constantly squirmed. You were just perfect. You was supposed to be this strong FBI agent but when I was fucking you, you were my little whore. Weak and at my mercy. You enjoyed it, you loved it and you know you want another ride."_

_Walking closer to Jason, he felt the anger build with each step. He stood in front of him._

_"I hate you," Reid said angrily through gritted teeth. "You walked away from hurting me and you have hurt others."_

_"Yes, I did," Dante said before closing his eyes and licking his lips. "It was divine to hurt those other people. Most of all, the best thing was hurting you. I know what you lost that night. You had never been with anyone. Female or male. I love that for the rest of your life, when you finally find love, you'll remember me and you will feel me again."_

_Reid grabbed a knife from Dante's belt and plunged it into Jason's heart. He kicked Jason and the chair fell backwards. He straddled Jason and plunged the knife into him over and over. Blood spilling everywhere, covering his hands and some hitting his face. _

_"You. Never. Stopped," Reid screamed, stabbing with each word. He stopped when he saw blood covering the floor and his hands. He dropped the knife and began to cry hysterically. He didn't stop the two hands that helped guide him away from the body and put him on the floor. He didn't even stop the arms that came around him and tried to help soothe him. He cried and his body shook violently. "He never stopped," he whispered as he cried._

_"It's okay. He can't hurt you again. It's over," Jake soothed._

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. Again, I apologise for the delay in posting it. I have had a weird few days and I have let things get to me. I'm sorry that I let this interrupt the updates. I feel better now. My kitten, Smithy, has been my muse tonight. As I write this intro and as I have done the chapter, he has been asleep under my cover, on my lap. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all the best people in the world and I don't know what I did to deserve you. Oh wait! I got you all addicted to Reid whump. Excellent! Thanks again.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt a little dizzy as he hung the bag of blood and connected it to Jake's IV. He watched as the blood began to flow down. He watched as Jake's eyes began to open. He smiled as his friend woke up. "Wake up, you big idiot."

Jake opened his eyes and stared at Reid. "Hey nerd," he smiled gently. "What happened?"

"I had to knock your ass out so I could fix your leg without you squirming and being in pain. You lost a bit of blood. I'm giving you a transfusion, my blood as the main ingredient. We are the same blood type. The others are out getting some supplies. You are gonna be out of action for a while."

"I've done harder jobs with worse," Jake said as he tried to shake of the tired feeling. "We got a job to do."

"Tom, Dante and myself can handle it. You can guide us and do all the computer magic. You can also keep an eye on my old friend. You can't put pressure on your leg. The bullet did some damage but I repaired it. You are lucky."

"I'm lucky to have such a nerd as a brother," Jake said before laying back in the pillow. "The fucker who shot me is good. He knocked out the lights and we didn't even get a hit on him. Spencer, you got to watch out for yourself. He'll kill you too. You're connected with us now, a part of the team."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not about to let this son of a bitch take away the people who saved me from destruction. Jake, you helped me after I killed Jason. I'll never forget what you did for me."

Jake nodded. "I'll never forget what happened to you after you killed him. I'm just happy that you let the others and me help you."

* * *

_Jake looked at Spencer as he sat on the bed, staring at the wall, almost in the trance. Blood still covered him. Jake walked forward with a bowl of water and a cloth. He sat down next Spencer and soaked the cloth. He wiped it across Spencer's face and began the process of cleaning all the blood off. "Spencer, I know that you are in shock now. You need to understand that what you just did was completely justified. We just wanted to give you your revenge. We want you to join us. I know that you used to work as a fed but that doesn't matter to any of us. We can show you a new way of life. One where you put yourself first."_

_Jake began to clean the blood off Spencer's hands. He watched as Spencer looked down at his hands with a lost look in his eyes._

_"Where did this all this blood come from?" he gasped. "It's Maeve's blood, isn't it? Why is their so much blood?!"_

_"Hey, calm down," Jake said as Spencer began to panic and grab his head. "This is Jason's blood. Remember?"_

_"No! No!" Spencer gasped. "Too much blood!"_

_Taking a syringe from inside his pocket, Jake injected the sedative into the young man. Spencer fell unconscious and into Jake's arms. He slowly lowered Spencer to the bed and put his feet up on the bed._

_"How much have you gone through?" Jake shook his head._

* * *

Garcia woke up to the sound of her door opening. She looked up and saw Reid walk into the room. She took the covers of herself and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed a tray of food on the table and began to make his way out. He swayed slightly. Garcia got up from the bed and steadied him. "Are you okay, Reid?"

Reid stood up straight and nodded. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. I had to give a transfusion for my friend."

"How do you know how to do that?" Garcia questioned.

"I've learned new things in the last two years. Look, I'm busy. Try doing some knitting or watching a DVD."

Reid began to walk out of the room.

"Reid, wait!" she called after him before he could close the door. He turned around and looked at her.

"What?"

"Tom told me about the job you are about to do and who you are stealing from. You're going after the man who ordered Jason to rape you. He told me what you did to Jason. I'm sorry that I was so harsh to you before. Tom made me understand that while you may be angry, you would never kill any of the team. You shot Morgan in his vest as a warning. I understand that now. I don't approve of the activities you have done over the last two years but I can't exactly judge. I used to be a professional hacker and most of the hacks I did were illegal. Just answer me this. Is there any way to get back the old Reid? The Reid that would sit with me, eat popcorn and watch Doctor Who."

Reid brushed his hand through his hair. "He's gone," he said gently. "He died when Jason beat him, raped him and cut his throat. I'm better this way. I don't feel restricted by rules and regulations. Being an agent brought too much pain. Being who I am now, brings me relief and hope. When this jobs done, I'm going to disappear and try make a new life with my friends. We want to have a fresh start. I still harbor a great deal of anger to the team. I can't help that and I don't think it will ever disappear. The man who I'm about to steal from deserves a dent in his wallet. If he wasn't so well protected, I'd kill the bastard. Nice and slow."

"Killing is wrong, you know that," Garcia said.

"Not when I have to kill to protect what I love. I have a new family now and I don't want to lose them. I will kill to protect them. I have to go. Just keep yourself occupied."

"Can I at least call the team?"

Reid shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't risk that."

He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Morgan stared at the ceiling, anger still raging through his veins. The entire team had orders to get some sleep. They were all exhausted and the case being so personal was taking a toll on all of them. He took his wallet out from his pocket and opened it. He pulled out a picture and smiled. It was a picture of him and Garcia. She was kissing his cheek while he laughed at the camera. He dropped his wallet and held the picture close to his chest.

"I'm going to get you back, baby girl. I'll make him pay for what he has done to you."

* * *

Hotch closed his eyes and felt the headache in his mind grow. He was responsible for turning Reid into what he was now. At least, he thought he was. He had brought Reid onto the team at such a young age. He had failed Reid on multiple occasions and his last failure had turned Reid into someone dark. Someone determined to push the team away and keep them away.

Hotch poured the small mini bar whiskey into his glass. He took a sip and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Reid. So sorry, for everything."

* * *

JJ wiped her eyes as she went through her phone. Garcia had put picture after picture of Reid and Henry on her phone. She missed him so much. She couldn't belive that her Spence had turned into this. A man who hurt people to for his own gain. She wiped her eyes again as she continued to go through her phone.

* * *

Reid stared at the box set in his hands. Everyone was resting for the night. Tomorrow night, they put their plan into action. Dante was standing guard for the night. Reid couldn't sleep. He unlocked the door and walked in. Garcia looked up from her knitting. He held up the new Doctor Who box set and looked at her.

"I guess there might still be a tiny sliver of the old Reid. Want to watch?"

Garcia smiled at him and nodded. He put a disc in and went to grab a chair.

"Sit next to me," she said as she moved over. He nodded and sat next to her, putting his feet up on the bed. Unable to help herself, she put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, so I just know you are going to hate me for the ending of the chapter. I'm evil, face the fact. I feel better now everyone, I am deciding that despite my bad hands, I am going to try find a way to do get back to my art roots. Don't worry, my writing will not suffer and the updates will still be daily. I just have to find a way to do my art. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and trust me, the chapter after this. You are gonna love it!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all amazing and brilliant. Thank you! I love you all and if I could give you all a ruby, I would. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Rape mentioned in this chapter. Nothing too graphic but you got warned.**

Reid slept peacefully next to Garcia, like many times before when they had fallen asleep before the end of the DVD. His mind brought the past to the front of his dreams. Moments both before and after Jason Mordo had raped him.

* * *

_Reid smiled as Henry ran up to him and hugged his legs. He took Henry's school bag from him and put it over his shoulder. JJ had got stuck in a meeting at the BAU and Will was busy at the department, an interview with a suspect taking longer than expected. He had been away from work for a week to sort things out with his mother in Vegas. He had come back early because she couldn't handle visitors. Today, he was picking Henry up and looking after him for a few hours. Henry quickly took his hand and they walked to his car. "How was your day, Henry?"_

_"Good, Uncle Spence. I got some stickers for doing well."_

_"Awesome, Henry," Reid smiled. "Your mom and dad got stuck at work so we you are with me for a few hours. Is that okay?"_

_"Yeah," Henry smiled. "I love spending time with you."_

_"I love spending time with you too," Reid said before they crossed the road his car. "Let's go get some dinner and then some ice cream."_

* * *

_"I've never been classified as a genius," Tom said as they held the shot glasses._

_Reid rolled his eyes. They were playing a game of I never. "Tom, you asshole."_

_Reid quickly drank his shot of tequila and slammed the shot back on the table. He scrunched his face for a second before regaining his composure. They filled the shot glasses again and laughed as Tom poured too much in his own._

_"You light weight," Jake laughed. "Even nerd here can handle more than you."_

_"Shut up, you big idiot," Tom smiled before putting the bottle in the middle of the table. "Your turn, nerd."_

_Reid thought for a moment. "I never set off a security alarm."_

_They all took drank their shots and slammed them back on the table. "Let's just hope Tom doesn't go on another night walk and try to sleep in bed with us again," Reid joked._

_"One time and I was super hammered to hell," Tom said as he became embarrassed. "I'm never going to live that down."_

_They refilled the shot glasses. "Jake, your turn."_

_"I never shot a friend with a tranquilizer."_

_Drinking his shot, Reid shook his head slightly and looked at Jake. "It was a mistake, I already apologised for it. I had concussion when I fired it and my aim was off."_

_"It shut him up," Dante laughed. Reid burst out laughing with the others._

* * *

_Garcia walked out of her kitchen with popcorn and sat between her two boys, Morgan and Reid. She handed the popcorn to Morgan and turned on the television. Doctor Who began to play. "I can't believe that you two dragged me into one of your Doctor Who evenings."_

_"I don't know how Garcia got you to come," Reid smiled._

_"Easy," she said before wrapping her arm around Morgan's arm. "I just pursed my lips seductively and winked at him. I'm a regular seducer."_

_Reid couldn't stop himself from laughing gently._

* * *

_His head whipped to the side as another punch got delivered to his face. He grunted in pain but looked back to the man beating him. He spat blood at the man's feet. "That the best you got," Reid smirked. He'd been tied to a chair with computer cords._

_"We know you stole the hard drives," Joseph Hanoe said. "Where are they?"_

_ Joseph was one part of a two-man team. He had smashed into Reid's car and kidnapped him while he had been unconscious. His team had beat Joseph and his partner to the payday._

_"Gone," Reid said. "We beat you to the payday."_

_He lost his breath as a punch hit him in the stomach. "They used to be nothing before you. You owe me money. I didn't come all this way for nothing."_

_"We owe you nothing."_

_"You know, I have just the way to make some money. I could hire you out as a personal whore. You should be used to it after Jason Mordo."_

_Reid looked at the man. "Mention his name again and I promise you, when I get out of this chair, you won't leave this room alive."_

_Joseph grabbed his jaw. "Why, whore? Does his name bring back bad memories? I have a friend that I could sell you to. He would make a lot from you. Imagine all those men on top of you. Just like Jason. He took a piece of you and you have never got it back. Imagine how many pieces other men will take from you. You won't get them back. You'll be nothing!"_

_"Go to hell," Reid growled. Joseph fell to the floor as a gunshot pierced the air, some of his blood hitting Reid as the bullet hit his neck. The door opened a few seconds later. Dante and Tom raced into the room and began to untie him from the chair. Dante came away and let Tom finish untying him. He took Reid's face into his hands and saw the swelling, black eyes and blood._

_"Jesus," Dante said as they helped him up from the chair. "We got you. I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner."_

_"It's okay," Reid nodded weakly as he spat out some more blood. "You got me now. I feel like hell. Where is Jake?"_

_"Coming down from another building, he used a sniper to get the guy. Where is his partner?"_

_"I don't know," he sighed as Tom got under his other arm. "Let's just go."_

* * *

His dreams twisted into something more violent. Into a nightmare he wanted to run from.

_He cried as Jason continued to rape him, every moment full of pain. The hand over his mouth tightened as each minute went by. He wanted his team, he wanted them to save him. Why didn't they come for him? He wanted his mom. He wanted to go home. His body moved up and down faster with Jason's movements. He let out another muffled scream and began to cry again._

_Where was Morgan? Why wasn't his big brother there to save him from this?_

_Reid thrashed but it didn't work. Jason yanked up his head as he continued to assault him. Reid let out muffled pleas and sobs as Jason put his lips to his ear. "They aren't coming. They will never come."_

_Reid screamed as Jason licked his cheek._

* * *

He bolted upright in the bed to find himself in Garcia's arms. He grabbed hold of her and hugged her tightly. Breathing quickly, he struggled to calm down. He had not had a nightmare like that in a long time. Soft hands stroked his hair. "Shhh...baby boy. It's okay."

Calming down, he got off the bed and out of her arms. He stroked his hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"I need to go."

He left the room quickly, locked the door.

Reid spoke with Dante and asked him what they needed to get. He needed to go for a drive. He would take the other car they had. The police didn't have an APB on that one. He put on some black rimmed glasses and a hat. He wanted to get this job done.

* * *

Morgan drove around the city, trying to think. It was the middle of the night and he had managed a few hours. He had driven for an hour. He went to turn back to the hotel when he noticed the driver of another vehicle. He stopped and looked more closely at the driver. He grabbed some binoculars from under the seat and looked at the driver. He would recognise Reid anywhere, even with glasses and a hat. He followed Reid for a few minutes through the city.

Reid reached just outside the city, he had collected a few minor items they needed for the next day. He looked into the rear view mirror and noticed he was getting followed. He made a turn and went the opposite way of the base. The car behind him sped up quickly and went to his side. It smashed into the side of his car causing it to spin and go off the road, rolling into a wooded area as it crashed. It took him a few moments to regain his focus. He unclipped the seatbelt and hit the roof of his car as he fell. Two strong arms reached in and quickly dragged him out of the car. They threw him away from the car and to the ground.

"Where is she?!" Morgan yelled as he stormed over to him and grabbed him by the throat. "Where is Garcia?!"

**Please review**

**Yep, the cliffy queen struck again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am nervous about this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it. I'm reading the Shining right now and I'm determined to finish it before the new King book comes out this week. Connection will get updated either tomorrow or Tuesday. I'm not sure what day yet.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love them and they nourish the little writer within me. She's a greedy bitch. I'm only kidding, she is a loving and slightly sadistic writer. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt the strong hand around his throat and looked into Morgan's eyes. "Where is she?!"

Reid brought his fist across Morgan's face causing the man to stumble away. Getting to his feet, Reid ignored the aches and pains from the accident. He wasn't seriously hurt. He stood up straight and looked at Morgan. "She's fine. Better with me than she ever is with you. I told you if I saw you again, I would deal you some serious pain, even kill you."

"I'm going to get Garcia back. You took her from us. I can't allow you to leave. You are not immune to interrogation. You're coming in and you are going to prison. You are not the same Reid that worked with the team for years."

"You're right about that," Reid smirked. "I'm stronger, better and free. I'm not ruled by a team that thinks it can dictate my life. A team I would have died for two years ago and broken all the rules for. I broke rules for Emily. Did any of you break rules for me? No, you didn't. You let Jason Mordo pin me to a floor and rape me. You let him slice my throat open. You let him beat me near death with a crowbar. He walked away and you let him. My brothers didn't. They found him for me and they let me at him. I stabbed him over and over. Even stabbed the weapon he had used against me and so many people. You have also put me in a dilemma. I can't let you go now."

"You really want to do this, Spencer. You don't have it in you to take me on."

"I've waited two years to show you some pain," Reid said.

Morgan stormed forward and tried to throw a punch in Reid's face. Ducking under his arm, Reid kicked the back of his legs before delivering a swift punch into the middle of Morgan's back. He watched as Morgan fell to the ground. He raced forward and wrapped his arm around his throat. He squeezed as much as he could. Two strong hands grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. Landing on his back, Morgan tried to grab one of his hands and roll him over. Reid threw another punch into Morgan's stomach and jumped to his feet. He kicked him in the face and smiled as heard his nose break.

"I am not the weak little Reid anymore!" Reid screamed. He lost his breath as a pole smashed up into his face. He fell to the ground. He hadn't noticed Morgan picking up the small metal pole that had come off the car. Another blow came across his face causing deep cuts to his cheek.

"You aren't him!" Morgan yelled. "You are not Reid any more. He died! You are just another unsub."

He hit the pole against Reid's back. He felt drops of water hit his neck rapidly as it began to pour down with rain.

Gathering strength, Reid stormed up and tackled Morgan to the ground. He hit the pole out of his hand and ignored the heavy rain. He began to throw punch after punch into his face. Harder and harder.

"I became this because of you! You and the rest of them failed me," Reid screamed. "You. Fucking. Bastard!"

Reid stopped when he saw blood covering his knuckles. He looked down and saw that Morgan was unconscious. He delivered one last punch into Morgan's face before falling back and landing on the wet mud. He looked up at the sky as it began to thunder. The rain hit his leather jacket with small little thuds, he tried to calm himself down but he couldn't. The anger, the rage, the pure fire in his veins that made him stronger refused to stop flowing. He looked up at the sky.

He let out a loud scream of rage as thunder ripped across the sky.

* * *

Dante quickly got to his feet as an SUV came racing towards the building. He looked through his scope and saw Spencer in the driver's seat. The SUV pulled up and Spencer jumped out of the car. He rushed over. "Spencer, what the fuck happened? Where is the other car? What happened to your face?"

"Dante, I don't have time for twenty questions," Spencer said as he rushed to the back of the SUV. He opened the door to show Derek Morgan, bound and unconscious. Dante couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why the hell did you bring him here?" Dante snapped.

"Son of a bitch rammed me off the road. We got into a fight. Help me get him into Garcia's room. She can deal with him. I ain't got the time. We have to make sure that we chain him."

"Spencer. You are going to bring the other Feds down on us."

"They won't find us. He rammed me when I was going in a different direction from here. I torched the other car and they can't track it back to us. I got the stuff for the job. Help me drag his ass."

Dante grabbed one foot while Spencer grabbed another. They dragged him out of the car and into the building. They dragged him through it till they reached Garcia's room. Spencer unlocked it and dragged him in.

* * *

Reid heard Garcia gasp but he didn't have time to worry about her. He dragged Morgan to corner of the room and grabbed some chains. He attached a cuff around Morgan's foot. He decided to leave the handcuffs on. Dante walked out of the room and closed the door. Garcia pushed him aside and began to cry as she touched Morgan's face.

"Morgan! It's Garcia. Please, wake up," she cried as she saw the cuts, blood and bruises. Dante came back into the room with a bag of medical supplies. Reid put the medical supplies in front of Garcia. He rose to his feet and looked at her. He realised that no matter how much he cared for Garcia, she would always care about those who had betrayed him and failed him, more than him.

"What did you do to him?!" she screamed.

"You have everything you need to treat him," Reid said stoically. "He's your problem now. He was just like Jason Mordo. Beat me with a piece of metal."

He walked back to the door and looked at her again as she cried at Morgan's appearance. She was never going to take his side. He accepted that now.

* * *

He laid down on the bed as Tom continued with the stitches to his face. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

_He smiled as he saw Henry at the park, Henry's babysitter was on the phone while he kicked around the football. He phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and pressed the ignore button._

_"Uncle Spencer?" A voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Henry looking at him. "Uncle Spencer, it's you!"_

_Reid kneeled and swooped his godson into his arms. He hugged him and smiled. It had been over a year since he had seen him. He came away from the hug and looked at him. "Henry, you got so big."_

_"I knew you'd come back," Henry smiled._

_"Henry, I'm not coming back. I only came here to check up on you. I want you to know that I love you and I'm proud to have you as a godson. I need you to keep a big promise for me. The biggest ever. You can't tell mommy or anyone that you saw me. It's important that you do that for me."_

_"Mommy gets sad when they say your name. They all get sad. Why can't I tell?"_

_"They just can't know," Reid sighed. "It would make them even sadder. Can you promise me that you will never tell them you saw me? Pinky promise." He held out his picky. Henry hesitated before hooking his pinky with Reid's._

_"I promise," Henry said sadly before his eyes watered. "I miss you, Uncle Spencer."_

_Reid hugged his godson again and felt tears burn his own eyes. He hated being away from his godson but he had no choice. "I miss you too, Henry. Did you like the present I sent you?"_

_"Yeah," Henry said as he hugged Reid tighter._

_"I'll send a present every year. I miss you, Henry. I miss you every day."_

"You're done," Tom said as he placed a bandage over the stitches to protect them. Dante stepped forward and handed Reid a cigarette. Reid put it in his mouth and lit it. He rarely smoked. Only when he was extremely stressed did he smoke. He took a drag before taking it out of his mouth.

"We get this job done," Reid said before taking another drag. "We get it done and then we leave the USA. Forever."

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I know it is a bit short but I'm doing a nice long one tomorrow. I had another appointment today and I have been busy for most of the day. I also love the end of the chapter. I think one of my most evil cliffhangers yet. I really want to get a t-shirt with unsub on the front. I hope you all like it. Connection is getting updated tomorrow as well. I also have this awesome new fanfic idea in my head. I can't wait to do it. It's cruel, bloody but so me. You've all been reading me long enough to know, I like whumping Reid. I should put it on my résumé as a skill. I'm a bit hyper, my apologies.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all the best wonders in the world. I love you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia wiped the blood from Morgan's face, his face was swollen and his nose broken. She stopped wiping when he began to stir. "M-Morgan?"

Morgan groaned and let out a cough before he opened his eyes. His blurred vision cleared enough for him to see Garcia.

"Garcia," he smiled gently. "I found you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Garcia said as she wiped another tear from her cheek. "We have to worry about you first. Your face is a mess. What did he do to you? Your nose got broken and your face all bruised and swollen."

He tried to move but couldn't. He felt the handcuffs around his wrists. "Where am I? Has he hurt you?"

"No, he hasn't hurt me. He has kept me in this room. He used chloroform on me in my hotel room and then I woke up here. I can't believe he did this to you. He seemed like his old self when we watched Doctor Who earlier. This is going to sting."

She dabbed some antiseptic on his cuts. He hissed as it entered his cut. She continued to treat his wounds, whispering a sweet sorry each time she caused him any pain.

"You know," Morgan smiled gently through the swelling. "All I want to do is hug you, Garcia. I've been so worried about you. I didn't know if he was going to hurt you."

"I don't know why but I'm the only one that he isn't angry with. He told me that himself. He is just full of rage though at the team and over what happened with Jason. He woke up from a nightmare earlier. Before he woke up, he was pleading for you to come and save him," Garcia said sadly. "I think he was dreaming of the rape."

Morgan grimaced in pain as she pressed on his nose. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she said quickly.

"It's okay," he said through gritted teeth. "Just fix it so I don't lose the pretty looks you love so much."

Garcia let out a little laugh. She brought her arms around him and hugged him. She wished that she could feel his arms around her.

* * *

"Why can't you find the SUV?" Hotch demanded as he called Kevin Lynch. The phone was on speaker and on the table. "Morgan is the only one with the keys. No-one can find him. He isn't in his room and you can't find his cellphone. I need you to find the SUV."

"I can't," Kevin said with frustration. "The GPS got disabled. I can't even turn it on with a bypass hack, which means it got destroyed. I'm just tapping into the hotel's CCTV. I got it. Morgan left with the SUV a few hours ago. I'm tracking where he went using the CCTV on the streets. I need some time to give you the way that he went."

"You got twenty minutes. I want every turn he made and every red light he stopped at," Hotch snapped before hanging up the phone.

"It has to be Reid," Blake said as she sat down. "I don't understand. He has no reason to take Morgan. In fact, taking Morgan is going to increase his chance of getting caught. I don't think Morgan disappearing was planned by Reid."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"There is a chance that they encountered each other and Morgan may have taken things into his own hands. Garcia means a great deal to Morgan and he's been affected by her kidnapping the most. I've watched him. He could barely sit still or even focus when he was here. Morgan may not have had time to call for back up or he chose not to. He could have Reid for all we know. We all know Morgan would do anything and everything in this world to get Garcia back."

"She's right," Rossi said. "Morgan isn't afraid to take things into his owns hands. He could have Reid somewhere, hurting him for information. If Reid has Morgan instead, he must have had help from the other members of his team. He isn't exactly a match for Morgan."

"We don't know that," JJ put in. "The way that Morgan described him, he has changed a lot."

"He turned into an unsub the moment he shot Morgan," Rossi sighed. "It's our job to bring him in."

* * *

Reid enjoyed the soft breeze around him as he hung on the side of the building, dressed in black and blending into the night. He watched from the shadows as the dog patrol finished patrolling this area of the building. He had ten minutes to get in and get out. He lowered himself down quickly using the rope. He stopped at a nearby air vent. The windows had alarms so he couldn't use them to gain entrance. He used a small hand-held drilling tool to unscrew the bottom two bolts. He slipped in and detached the rope and latched it to the inside of the vent.

"I'm in the vent," Reid whispered.

Jake's voice filled his ear. "Take a right. I'll guide you from here. Tell me when you are about to leave the vent and I'll place the cameras on a loop."

Reid crawled forward in the vent quickly and quietly. He listened to Jake's instructions. "Jake, make sure Tom is ready to start the programme. I got eight minutes before I have to get out of here."

"Tom is ready to start the programme and get the money. Dante is ready to get you out of the area. I'm here and ready to disable anything in that building. We got your back."

"I know," Reid whispered to the device in his ear. He stopped before a grate. "I'm here."

Gently lifting the grate, he used a mirror to check the hallways. "Jake, loop the cameras."

Reid waited for a few moments. "Done. You got six minutes."

Jumping down from the vent. He landed gently on the floor. He had memorised the route to the main office. He made his way down the halls, careful to avoid the sensors and the patrolling guards. He reached the office and pressed the code in. They had paid a lot for the information on the building. He walked into the office and stopped dead at the sight in from of him.

"Hello, Spencer."

"It's you," Reid said with wide eyes. "I don't understand."

"Oh, Spencer. You really think that you could steal forty million dollars from me. I've had my sights on you for a long time. You might want to be careful about who you consider family."

Reid went for his gun but didn't get the chance as he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't see who was behind him. A cloth came over his mouth and a strong bulky arm wrapped around his torso, pinning down his arms. Reid screamed into the chloroform soaked cloth. He faintly registered his radio being smashed. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

* * *

"What happened?" Tom asked as he looked at the screen. "Why can't you get a hold of Spencer?"

"I don't know," Jake panicked. "There was some talking and then I got no signal. I can't get hold of Dante either."

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been an evil sadistic cow in this chapter, I'm being honest up front. Things aren't going to go well for Reid in the next few chapters. I have also updated Connection tonight. I hope you like this chapter and I can tell you that the next few chapters are going to get interesting and bloody good! I got my new book today so I'm in a happy mood. Ten points to anyone who can guess the book. Enjoy, my lovelies. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted but I had a lot to do today and I wanted to update both fanfics today. The chapter is still good though. Also, I'll be honest. I cannot for the love of me remember if I gave the guy who hired Jason a name already. If I did in a previous chapter and it is different to this, please let me now. I have a scattered brain right now.  
**

**Rape below - Nothing graphic but you have been warned.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are awesome and wonderful. I just want to hug you, pick you up and twirl you around. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sluggishly opened his eyes, he could hear voices but he couldn't focus on them. He took a slow and deep breath, he opened his eyes fully and blinked away the blurred vision. He saw the man who had hired Jason Mordo two years ago. A man called William Johnson. He felt confusion as he saw Dante talking to the William. "Dante, what are you doing?"

Reid tried to move but found himself restrained to a bed by leather straps. He only just realised that he was laid on a bed. His legs were restrained too. He turned his head to the side again and saw William smiling. "Nice of you to wake up, Spencer. I thought you were going to miss all the fun."

"Dante," Reid said. "Help me."

"Not this time, Spencer," Dante smiled. "I have a new employer."

"One of my best investments yet," William smiled. "I've had Dante here on my payroll for a few months. You really think that this job just came to you by chance? I've wanted to get my hands on you for a while. You ruined a very lucrative deal for me when you and your team got involved with Jason. I thought having him fuck you would make you into nothing. You've gotten stronger though. You are here to be put down a few notches."

"I never wanted to have a mere ten million. I was the leader of the team till we brought you on," Dante said angrily. "Tom and Jake began to look to you for instruction and guidance. I became a side man. Mr Johnson offered me a nice final retirement if I got your ass here."

"You betrayed me," Reid said, fury in his eyes. "You betrayed us all!"

"I betrayed nothing," Dante snapped back. "I am here to find a way out of this life and get a better one. You came in and ruined everything. You corrupted Jake and Tom. Before, we used any force nessecary for us to get a job done. You came in and brought your good nature. You may not be the good man of society that you were before but that good still resides there. You only kill those who are a threat to the weak. Bringing you to the team was a huge mistake. One that I intend to corect today."

Reid felt a mix of anger, betrayal and sadness. He had trusted Dante as a brother and he'd been betrayed and handed over to the man that had ordered his rape and torture by Jason's hand. William walked forward and backhanded Reid around the face, the sound of the hit echoing through the room. "Did you enjoy being raped, Spencer?"

"What do you think?" Reid growled. "It ruined my life."

"You rebuilt your life though. I intend to have it come crashing down. You can take solace in one thing. After all the pain, the tears I know you will cry and the blood, I'll end your life. I'll end the pain. I'll walk away just like I did before."

A man with black hair walked into the room. He took off his jacket and placed it on a table. Reid panicked as the man walked to the bed and straddled his hips. "Get off me!"

"You really going to do this to him?" Dante said to William.

William turned around and smiled. "Power allows me to do whatever I want. This broke him the first time, it'll break him again."

The man on top of Reid began to unbuckle his own belt, he finished and unbuckled Reid's belt. "I hope you like it rough," the man chuckled before biting into Reid's neck.

"NO! Get the fuck off me, you sick bastard. NOT AGAIN! NO!" Reid screamed as he tried to get the man off. His trousers were cut away. Fear overwhelmed his heart. He turned to look at Dante. "Dante, I saved you. Please, don't let him do this to me. I'm begging you, please!"

Dante turned away and walked out of the room. Reid began to cry as a piece of duct tape was placed over his mouth. The man kissed the tape before removing Reid's boxers. Reid tried to calm down but he couldn't. The man put his hands over Reid's eyes and whispered in his ear. "Shh...it's okay. Don't worry, you will like it."

Through the darkness, Reid felt nothing but pain.

* * *

"We have to find them, Jake. Someone must have taken them."

"Holy shit!" Jake said as he stared at his computer screen. "It can't be."

Tom walked to the screen and his eyes widened. "Wait, that is William Johnson. The guy with the forty million. Hang on! Is that Dante talking to him?"

"This is the last few moments of video I have before it cut out. I got blocked from the system. They are talking but I can't get any audio. Look, they are even shaking hands."

"Oh god," Tom said. "Do you think that Dante sold us out?"

"I think so," Jake said in a shaky voice. "That means William has Spencer. We have to get him back. God knows what that guy is doing to him. How could Dante do this to us? Spencer is family."

"We need to find where the guy took him," Tom said. "There has to be a record somewhere."

"What are we going to do if we find them? I can't help you with my leg and you are not skilled enough to go out on your own. Especially, if you meet Dante on your journey."

Tom looked to the metal door that led to Garcia's room. Jake looked as well. "Tom, don't even think that is an option. They won't help us. Even if they did, they would contact their team and we would be thrown in prison. We'd be no use to Spencer then."

"We don't have anyone else to ask," Tom breathed before brushing his hand through his hair. "We can't get to him like we are now and if we don't ask them, we won't be able to help our brother. He has saved us both before, more than once. We owe him our lives. Screw it, I'm asking."

Tom rushed to the door and opened it. He walked in to find Garcia talking with Morgan. "Miss Garcia, Agent Morgan, I need your help."

"Why the hell would we help you?" Morgan said angrily, his face still swollen but now treated.

"William Johnson, the man that hired Jason to rape Spencer to send a message to you two years ago, he has him. He has Spencer. Dante betrayed us and we don't know what has happened to Spencer. I know that you still care about him. We need your help."

Garcia looked at Morgan before looking back to Tom. "Get me a damn laptop."

* * *

Reid shivered in disgust as the man finished, the man laid on top of him. The hand over his eyes disappeared, he kept his eyes closed as the tears came down his cheeks. "Open your eyes, Spencer."

Reid reluctantly opened his eyes to look up at the man. His rapist turned his head forcefully. Reid looked to the side and saw William in the corner. "That was a good show," William smiled. "One that I will see again during your time here."

The man pulled up Reid's boxers before getting off the bed. Reid felt blood down his legs. He panicked as the man grabbed a syringe and brought it to his arm. He screamed into the duct tape as the man injected him with syringe. His entire body became heavy and everything became slow and sluggish. The man got dressed and left the room. William walked over to Reid and unbuckled the restraints. He pulled him off the bed.

Reid could only make small noises as he was pulled into a bathroom. He was dumped on the floor and handcuffed to a metal drain. He felt a slight burn as the tape was ripped from his lips.

"It...hurts," Reid cried as he head lolled against his chest. He felt so weak. William knelt down and grabbed Reid's jaw.

"No matter what you become, you will always be weak."

William smashed Reid's head into tile wall and smiled as he watched him fall unconscious.

* * *

Hotch felt frustration as he looked at the board in front of him. He had nothing, no leads to the missing members of the team. He sighed when his cellphone began to ring. He picked it up. "Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's Garcia. We need your help. Spencer needs our help."

**Please review**

**I can also give a little spoiler. Two teams are about to meet and things are going to get interesting.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am glad that you like the last chapter, I was super nervous about it. I hope you like this chapter. Things are not going to be nice for Reid in the next few chapters. The next few chapters will also show the two teams and how they are around each other. I'm glad that I can still surprise you all. To answer a few reviews, torturing Reid is now a speciality. Seriously, I think I have a degree in it now. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are wonderful and they keep me smiling and keep me going in my writing. You all make a huge grin appear on my face. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid let out a small sob as he woke up. It was just as painful as before. He let tears fall as memories assaulted his mind. Both Jason's attack on him and the unknown man who had just used him. He ignored the pain and brought his knees to his chest. He couldn't feel any wet blood so he assumed he had stopped bleeding a while ago. Now, only dried blood covered his legs. His head hurt and he felt blood down his cheek but he didn't feel so sluggish or weak as before. He froze as the door opened. He didn't look up, he didn't want to know who was going to hurt him. "Hello, Spencer."

Reid looked up angrily and met Dante's eyes. He didn't say anything. Dante walked across the bathroom and sat on the edge of a rusty, dirty tub. Reid hated sitting in the bathroom. It was old, with broken tiles and it was disgusting.

"You didn't stop him," Reid whispered. "You know what Jason did to me and you let William have a man rape me again. I saved you before. I've always looked out for you. Why did you do this?"

"I'm not here to help you, Spencer," Dante sighed. "You ruined the team and I don't want to continue with this life. I liked doing things the way the team did it before. William gave me a way out and I'm taking it. I don't belong to you. The others may see you as family but I don't. You think you are better than everyone because you can pick things up easily. You picked up skills quicker than anyone I have ever seen. William really wanted you and he has offered me a lot to get you. He has his fingers everywhere in the government and in some other less reputable organisations but he has more money than God. I want to have a new life, one where I get to do whatever I want. Giving you to him, allows me to have that."

"You bastard," Reid screamed. "I promise you once I get out of these handcuffs, I'm gonna kill you. Nice and slow."

"You're not leaving this place alive, Spencer," Dante said as he got up and brought a syringe out of his pocket. "Time to have your medicine."

"No, don't!" Reid pleaded as Dante approached him and put the syringe to the inside of his arm. His eyes fluttered as he felt the drug through his system. Dante grabbed his jaw and made him look at him. Reid couldn't talk properly, his mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Don't worry, Spencer. At least you know death will come after the torture."

* * *

Hotch pulled up outside the warehouse with the rest of the team. They had no back up and had promised not to bring any. JJ, Rossi, Hotch and Blake all left the SUV. They began to walk to the building when the door opened and Garcia came into sight. JJ rushed forward and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy you are okay," she said before coming away and checking Garcia for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Garcia promised. "Morgan is a little beat up from a fight with Reid but he is okay too. I know this won't be easy but we have to remember that this is about Reid."

"The same Reid that kidnapped you, shot Morgan and has done god knows what else during the two years he has been away," Rossi said.

"He's missing and the other two members of his team are panicking to hell. The third member of the team sold them out. William Johnson is the reason Reid got raped two years ago. He is the reason we lost our baby boy. He has Reid now and I don't intend to lose him again. We need to find him. The old Reid is still inside him, I know it is. I've seen the old Reid."

"Garcia, you know how dangerous this is. We have no idea what these men are capable of," Hotch said cautiously. "We are risking a lot by helping them."

"I don't care about what has happened in the last two years but I do know that Reid has never intended to kill any of us. He's angry and he can't control it when he is around us. I want to help him remove that anger and turn it back into something good. He has changed Tom and Jake for the better. They explained that when he came onto their team, he helped them. He made sure that they didn't hurt good people. I'm willing to risk everything for Reid because I know deep down, he would risk everything for us," she explained before turning to JJ. "JJ, he still cares for Henry so much. He has even checked up on him."

Garcia brushed her hand through her blonde hair. "Look, just follow me and I swear, no guns. I want everyone to put their differences aside so we can find Reid quickly."

Hotch and the rest of the team followed Garcia into the building. They walked into the room to see Morgan staring at a bunch of computers with two men.

"Oh my god, Morgan!" Blake said as she stepped forward and looked at his face.

"Reid's handiwork," Morgan shrugged.

"Seriously?" Rossi said in surprise.

"Yeah, he has learned some moves and has gotten a lot stronger in the last two years."

Garcia sat down in front of two laptops and began to type.

Tom walked in front of the team. They eyed him carefully. "I'm Tom. Spencer's friend."

"I really wouldn't call you his friend," JJ snapped. "Look what you turned him into. Look what has happened to him now."

"We are just as shocked as you. We care about Spencer and we had no idea Dante was capable of this. Spencer is our brother and we don't want to lose him. He has protected us and saved our lives more times than I care to admit. We can't get him back without your help. If you want to arrest us afterwards, go right ahead. We just want to get Spencer back from this bastard."

* * *

Reid opened his eyes sluggishly to find himself still in the bathroom. A strong-arm came around him and a hand, held his face still. He focused on the person and looked into the eyes of the man who had raped him. He let out a muffled long sob as the man kissed him roughly. The handcuffs got released from the pipe. Pressed to the floor, his wrists got cuffed again behind his back. The man picked him up and placed him in the old tub. Reid gasped as freezing cold water hit his body. He shivered as it traveled across his body.

"S-S-Stop i-it," Reid stuttered through the cold. "Cold."

"Let's stop that talking," the man shook his head before producing a ball gag. He shoved the ball in Reid's mouth before tying it behind his head. Reid whined at the intrusion.

"I could warm you up," the man smiled before placing his hand on Reid's thigh. "Would you like that?"

Reid shook his head wildly and began to panic. The man grabbed his hair and stilled his head. A finger stroked the scar across his throat. "This is some fine work. I can only imagine how good it felt to the man who did this to you. I do other things, things that are much more fun. William wants me to taunt your two other friends."

The man pulled out a camera and pointed it down at him. "Let's begin shall we."

* * *

Jake sent a file over to Garcia. They were trying to track William Johnson's movements but it seemed that William had his own tech expert. They were struggling to find any illegal trace of the man. He owned so much property, it was ridiculous.

"What happened to your leg?" Garcia asked as they continued to search through different databases. She snuck a peek at Tom, Morgan and the rest of the team. They were profiling Johnson and trying to guess his next movement. They were also profiling Dante. She found it incredibly strange to see them working together but she just wanted them to work together and get Reid back.

"I got shot and Spencer repaired the damage, even gave me transfusion of his blood. He is true doctor now," Jake smiled.

A small beep came onto Jake's computer. It was a video message with line of text beneath it.

'Spencer and the fun times.'

"Oh no," Garcia said sadly before calling for the team.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it is a bit short but I've been out today, you need that day out to clear your head I find. I always love to know what you think and I'm happy that you still enjoy my fanfics. I sometimes worry that I'll lose my touch. Enjoy the chapter, my wonderkins. Now, I sound like Garcia.  
**

**To answer a guest reviewer, the reason Reid is like this is because why he may have grown stronger, he is going through the same ordeal he got subjected to years before and the same ordeal that ruined his life. It's his one weakness. Being another man's puppet. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. I send virtual cookies to you all. Choc-chip, my speciality. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

The team watched the video helplessly. It wasn't a live feed. The camera was placed so it showed a bathtub, a bathtub with a bound and gagged Reid. Garcia felt revulsion at the sight of the ball gag. They could see the dried blood covering his boxers and down his legs. She felt couldn't stop the small sob that escaped her lips. He'd been raped again. The man pulled him out of the tub and threw him to the floor. The man produced a syringe and injected it into Reid's arm. A small whimper came through the ball gag.

"Bastard," JJ said angrily as she watched Reid's actions become slow. The man turned him over and lifted the back of his shirt up. Garcia held Morgan's hand tightly as she watched the man grab a lighter and a small metal wire. The man wore a glove as he held the wire in one hand and used the lighter to heat it up. "Oh no, please don't," Garcia begged at the screen.

"This isn't live," Jake said sadly. "Oh god!"

The man finished heating the metal wire and put down the lighter. He pressed the wire down to Reid's back. They all flinched as Reid let out a piercing muffled scream as it burned the flesh at the bottom of his back. He could barely struggle due to the drug in his system. The man brought the metal wire away and heated it again. He put down the lighter and then shoved Reid's head down to expose his neck. Reid screamed as the metal wire burned him again.

"Stop hurting him!" Garcia screamed at the computer screen.

"I can't watch this," JJ shook her head. She quickly took Garcia and led her out of the room. Garcia followed her, not being able to watch the video anymore. She just couldn't watch Reid be put through torture.

The rest of the team watched as the man repeated the process six more times. He stopped and turned Reid on his back. The man smiled as he straddled Reid's hips. He grabbed a handful of Reid's hair and pulled it roughly to the side. A small whimper filled the screen as the man licked a trail down his cheek and neck, biting now and then.

His hand traveled to Reid's boxers and began to tug them down.

* * *

Reid couldn't focus as he woke up. He knew he'd been raped again. He felt fresh blood and more pain. He barely remembered it. His entire mind felt foggy and he couldn't remember the attack. He knew that he should have been stronger but every wall he had built up was getting smashed down. He was laid in the dirty bathtub with his hands still handcuffed behind him back. Thirst raged his thoughts. How long had he been kept captive for?

No-one was coming for him. He knew that. He didn't know if Jake and Tom had any involvement with any of this. His team wouldn't come for him. He was going to die in this place. The thought of death was a peaceful one. He didn't want to be used as his rapist's personal toy. He just wanted the pain to end. He felt so weak and alone. It had taken him a long time to get over Jason attacking him. He had let it happen again. He had vowed two years ago not to let it happen again and he had failed. It was his fault. His jaw ached from the gag being kept in his mouth and the burns sent sharp sensations of pain across his body when he moved.

His eyes widened as someone came into the room. A muffled yelp escaped from behind the gag as he got pulled up and turned around. Placed in a sitting position, the man who had administered his torture earlier smiled at him before removing the ball gag. Reid smelled food, his stomach growled at the smell invading his senses. The man laughed as he brought up a small box of burger and fries.

"Oh, Spencer. This isn't for you," he said before sitting on the edge of the bathtub and taking a bite of the burger and eating it. "This is mine. You don't get any. Well, you'll get something in your stomach later if you are good."

Reid couldn't help the small amount of vomit that came up. He turned to the side and was sick. He coughed and dry heaved before leaning back against the tub.

"W-What are y-you getting o-out of this?" Reid asked through the drugged haze that was his mind. "I've never d-done anything t-to you. Why a-a-are you helping William?"

"A nice wad of cash and the freedom to take my pleasure from you for a while," the man said before biting another chunk from the burger. "William does not like you. I like you, very much. In our last session, you were so responsive."

"I-I d-don't really r-remember," Reid said, letting out a pained breath and shaking his head. "I-I can't focus. N-No more, please. No more drugs, please."

"Awwww," the man cooed. "You are just the cutest thing when you plead for things to stop."

The man walked over to the bathtub and knelt to Reid's eye level. He held the burger in front of Reid's face and let the smell fill his senses. "I'll do you a deal, Spencer. You can have something to eat if you do a little job for me. You know what I mean."

Reid looked at his rapist. He spat in the man's face. "Go fuck yourself!"

The man wiped the large amount of spit from his cheek. He threw down the burger and grabbed Reid's hair. Reid screamed as the man pulled him out of the tub by his hair and dragged him out of the bathroom and across the other larger room. Thrown to the ground inside a cupboard, blow after blow came upon him, kick after kick, punch after punch. The beating finally stop. Reid coughed and let out a small sob. The man left for a moment but came back with the ball gag. He grabbed Reid's jaw and made him face him.

"You want to spit in my face! You can stay in here like an animal! How dare you spit in my face!" the man screamed in his face making him flinch with each word. Reid couldn't fight as the gag got placed in his mouth again. The man stormed out of the cupboard and slammed the door, leaving Reid alone in black darkness.

* * *

Garcia typed furiously on her computer. She had tapped into CCTV footage and found the car that Dante had used to leave the building. It had taken a while to recover the footage. Breaking through the security system had been difficult. She managed to get a registration number. She realised before that she'd been focused too much on finding William Johnson, when she should have focused more on Dante.

Dante would lead them William and that would lead to her baby boy.

"Guys, I got something!"

Everyone came over to her.

"What do you have?" Hotch asked.

"I realised that we have been so focused on finding William that we should have focused on finding Dante. I hacked back into the buildings security system, which got upgraded since you guys hacked it. It wasn't easy but I managed to grab a shot of the car that Dante is driving now and I got the registration number."

She handed them a picture of the car and the registration.

They finally had something to find Reid with. They just hoped that they wouldn't be too late to save him.

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. I am super nervous for this chapter and would really appreciate your view on it. I will be updating Connection tomorrow and possibly posting a new fanfic. I'm not sure yet. I'll put a small teaser for the new fanfic and you tell me whether I should do it. Yes, it will be Reid whump. It wouldn't be me if I wasn't delivering some good old whump to Reid.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love you all. I just want to pick a thousand flowers and give you each one. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid laid in the cupboard for hours. He felt the fear inside of him turn into something else. The same way it had before. It was turning into anger. Anger at being used and violated in a way no-one should ever be. More thoughts added to the fire in his heart. None of this was his fault so, why had he thought it was earlier? William Johnson was the one responsible for everything. He was responsible for all the pain, humiliation and nightmares that he had endured. He remembered the nightmares he had experienced over the last two years. Nightmares that had made him cry and scream in anger. Nightmares that left him with scars that would never heal. Now, he had more. More scars to his heart and to his life. He was going to get out of this. He didn't need anyone to come for him because he refused to go down without a fight. Dante, William and his rapist would not get away with this. He had not spent the last two years of his life getting better and getting stronger to lose it all. He'd been raped twice since his arrival at the place. It would not happen again.

He had to fight off the drugs. He wouldn't be any use if they kept giving him drugs. It clogged his mind and made him unable to understand what was happening to him. He needed to get out this cupboard and he needed to get out soon. He still had fear inside him but something had snapped. The need for revenge pushed the fear behind it.

_I will not die without a fight!_

Shuffling backwards, he found the back of the cupboard. He pressed his body weight against the cuffs and felt the sharp edges of the handcuffs cut into his wrist. He pressed harder and ignored the pain his battered body complained to him about. He just needed to use his blood as a lubricant. This was his chance. The drugs had worn off to a degree and he wasn't sure he would be this clear-headed if the man drugged him again. He let out a small moan as he pressed even harder.

He felt blood come down his left wrist. He had never been more thankful for handcuffs being sharp and tight. It allowed cutting his skin easier. His mind flashed back to the time he'd been tied to the goalpost in high school. He had escaped then, he would escape now.

Happiness ran through him as his small bony wrist, the same wrists he had gotten mocked for having, slipped through the cuff. He quickly brought his hand up and ripped the gag from his mouth. A sharp intake of breath came and he moved his jaw gently side to side. He used blood from his cut wrist to lubricate his other wrist. He winced as he felt the sharp cuff cut his skin with each tug. It came off. He put the handcuffs to the side and grabbed the gag. He hated it with all his might but he had to stop the bleeding around the deep cut. He wrapped the gag around it as best he could and used his mouth to tie it off. He felt around in the darkness for anything he could use. As he stood up his hands wrapped around a small pole, one used to hang coats with coat hangers. He pressed his ear to the door and couldn't hear anything. No breathing, no footsteps or talking. He went back to the small pole and began to tug it. He doubled over after a sharp pain ripped through him below. He couldn't deny the pain that caused him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly straightened himself up and tugged at the pole again. It budged each time he pulled.

He had to keep pulling it. It was his only chance. No-one was coming for him, he had to do this himself. He'd kill them and make them all pay for hurting him. It wouldn't be his blood on the floor, it'd be their blood.

* * *

JJ, Hotch, Rossi, Tom and Blake watched from the inside the SUV. Garcia had received a hit on the license plate and the team had raced to find the car. Dante wasn't dumb. The car had no GPS. They had to follow it. Morgan was ordered to stay back at the warehouse with Garcia. His injuries were still causing him some pain and Hotch couldn't risk Morgan having trouble when they went to get Reid. Dante was standing aside as three men put a casket in a car.

"Oh my god," JJ said. "Do you think he's getting that to bury Reid?"

"Reid is still alive. They wouldn't buy a coffin unless they wanted him to suffer. It's no secret that Reid is afraid of being buried alive. It was in the report filed when he got taken by Hankel. It does mean that Reid doesn't have a lot of time left. Is every one ready to do this? Check your guns and radios. This may well be our only chance to save Reid."

"I want Dante myself," Tom said from in the middle of Blake and JJ in the back. "He's mine."

"This isn't a free for all to kill," Rossi said to Tom. "We don't do things the way you do things."

"I hear different from Spencer on that subject. I don't care how you do things but I think you will agree that Dante has this coming. He betrayed us and he gave Spencer to them. He let that sick fuck on the video rape Spencer again. He's mine and I'm going to make him pay for what he has done."

Rossi sat in the front seat and wondered how much Reid had told Tom and Jake about the team. Tom seemed to have knowledge about them that he shouldn't have. Tom had two guns strapped to him, one on each leg. He checked them both.

Hotch turned on the engine as Dante got into the car and pulled away. He stayed at a distance but vowed he wouldn't lose the car.

* * *

Reid held the small pole in his hands, he had blood still trailing down his arm. He knew that he had to get this over with quickly. He needed to find better things to treat himself. He felt along the pole till he found the sharp part at the top where it had snapped off.

His grip on the pole got tighter as he heard whistling outside the door. It was the man who had raped him. He listened as the whistling continued and the sound off a key unlocking the door filled the air. The door opened and Reid made his move, he came thrust the pole into the man's throat and let out an almost primal scream as he pushed the man back and against the wall. Blood splattered from the man's neck onto him but he only pushed more. He pulled it out and listened to the man gurgle on his own blood. Reid brought back the sharp pole and stabbed the man in the genitals. He grabbed the man's head and whispered in his ear.

"See how it feels to choke on your own blood. Go to hell, you bastard!"

Reid came away from the man, bringing the pole with him. The man who had drugged, raped, beaten and tortured him let out one last gurgle before dying. His eyes becoming glassy and still.

Kneeling down, Reid searched the man for a weapon. He found one on the man's ankle. He wrapped his hand around the gun and pulled it out of the holster. As Reid stood, he spat on the man. "I hope you burn."

Reid looked around the building and searched it. He was in an abandoned studio building. One away from the city. Once upon a time, he imagined that people had once lived here but they didn't now. The building was a mess and needed major work. He looked out the window and found trees and a lake.

A noise from outside the room caught his attention. Reid hit in the shadows of one of the corners. He watched as William Johnson walked into the room. William rushed in and looked over the dead man. Reid brought the gun up and shot William in the thigh. William fell to the floor clutching thigh. Reid limped over and loomed over the man. "Don't think that you are going to die quickly," Reid smiled. "I'm not going let you die without feeling a hell lot of a pain."

Reid smashed the gun into the back of William's head, knocking him unconscious. Pain ripped through him below again, he doubled over and fell to his knees.

* * *

Hotch and Rossi hid in the forest area as they watched Dante open the trunk. Tom, JJ and Blake were taking another route. He didn't want Dante to get back into the building. "Move in, now!" he ordered.

Hotch and Rossi rushed out of the trees, guns raised. "Dante, put your hands up and do not move!"

Dante tried to run but he saw Tom, JJ and Blake come forward with their guns raised from the other direction. A gunshot came from inside the building making them all fear the worst. "Go and get him," Tom said to the two women. "I got Dante."

Hotch nodded and motioned for Rossi to join them. They rushed into the building carefully.

"Why did you do it?" Tom said angrily. "After everything he has done for you. He helped us become better and you let them do that to him. You let that man rape him!"

"He didn't make us better, he made us weak!" Dante spat back. "I was sick of being on the sideline. I wanted more and Johnson offered me what I wanted."

"We were brothers," Tom shook his head. "All four of us were brothers but you aren't anymore. Spencer is my brother, so is Jake. You are nothing more than a selfish, greedy fucker!"

Tom pulled the trigger and put a bullet into Dante's heart. Dante fell to the ground clutching his chest. Tom walked and stood above him, he emptied the rest of the clip into Dante's face. Angry tears in his eyes. Hotch watched and for the first time, didn't feel hate towards him. It was clear to him that Tom and Jake had developed a close connection with Reid. A connection identical to the one he had lost with the genius two years ago.

* * *

JJ, Blake and Rossi entered a room together after hearing sounds from inside. As they walked in, Blake looked into the bathroom and saw Reid sat against the bathtub on the floor with fresh blood coming down his legs. She rushed into the bathroom and tapped his cheek. He was pale and his eyes were sluggish. He needed a hospital. "Reid, open your eyes."

"Need to s-stop the blood," he moaned. "Lost too much."

Reid closed his eyes and sagged against her.

"Reid!" she panicked as she caught him.

**Please review**

**For my next fanfic, I plan to have Reid go into a catatonic state. He is left on one of the team's doorsteps drenched and covered and blood. They don't know what happened because Reid is traumatised by what caused the blood. They need to find out what happened. What do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Small change of plan for Connection. I have to double-check something with LaRieNGuBleR but it will get updated tomorrow. It will have a nice long chapter. I am posting my new fanfic today though and that will also get updated daily. I have a ridiculous amount of time on my hands lately.  
**

**My new fanfic is called Broken By Blood. I really hope you enjoy it and it's being posted the same time as this update.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are the best people in the world and I just adore you all. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

Tom rushed into the building and into the room where he heard Blake calling Spencer's name. He felt sick as he walked in and looked to the bathroom. Spencer was bloody, bruised and unconscious. He rushed into the bathroom and skidded on his knees next to the man he considered his brother. "Spencer! It's Tom. Wake up!"

Blake pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"He's lost too much blood, we need to get him to a hospital," she said. Tom grabbed the phone and shut it. "What the hell are you doing?! Give me back the phone. We need to call for help."

Hotch had now joined them next to Reid. His mind brought back the memory of holding Reid's throat as blood poured from it. He still had nightmares about that day for months after Reid had left them, he sometimes imagined the blood dripping from his hands.

"Look, there is someone we can take him to. We have medical supplies and I have his blood type in the car. We can't take him to the hospital. He's wanted and they won't let him leave that place. It is also going to bring a lot of trouble that we don't need now. There is a friend in the city, not far from here. He used to practise as a doctor until he lost his licence. He's known for doing treatment for people like me and Spencer. He's the same man who Spencer learned his medical skills from."

"Why do you have his blood type?" Hotch asked.

"Jake and Spencer are the same blood type. Jake got hurt and we went to get the supplies. We managed to steal some blood but Spencer had already given him some of his own. I brought the medical supplies expecting the worst. We have to go now," Tom explained. "Doctor Manute can help him but we need to get him there now."

Blake and Hotch looked at each other. Both torn between what to do. Hotch looked down at Spencer and pictured him behind bars, a prisoner for all his deeds. Bending down, Hotch grabbed Reid and brought him into his arms. He felt the fresh blood down Reid's legs.

"Tom, get in the car. I'll bring him out. This guy better now what he is doing," Hotch ordered. Tom got to his feet and rushed out of the room back towards the car. Walking out of the bathroom with Reid in his arms, Hotch saw Rossi and JJ looking at William Johnson, who was now unconscious and bleeding from a bullet wound to his thigh.

"Hotch, what do you want to do about this piece of crap?" JJ said as she looked at William with pure hatred in her usually innocent eyes.

Hotch looked down at the man. "Wrap up his leg with something and keep him here. I'll be back in a few hours and then we'll deal it. I'm not letting him get away this time. If we want to become a part of Reid's life again, we can make a start by making sure we don't let him down again. Just stay here and keep him secured somewhere."

* * *

Hotch sat in the back seat and was thankful for the dark tinted windows as he tended to Reid's wounds. He wiped the blood from the Reid's swollen and blood covered face. He couldn't do anything for Reid's more internal and private injuries. He hated that the young man had gotten subjected to the horror of rape again. He felt anger through his veins that caused his fists to clench. William Johnson had paid that man to hurt Reid, he was the reason they had lost him in the first place two years ago. Nothing had ever been the same since they had lost Reid.

The team had struggled for months after he disappeared. Garcia had tried to find him and he had often found her in her office, asleep in her chair where she had spent all night trying to track him down. Morgan had buried himself in his housing projects when he wasn't at the BAU. Blake and Rossi regularly had talks and reminisced about Reid and his strange but wonderful attitude to life. JJ had cried and she had told Henry that his Uncle Spencer was on a very long trip and she wasn't sure when he would be back. Hotch had felt nothing but failure after Reid had disappeared. Failure at letting the man who had raped Reid walk away and for not being there enough during the recovery. Everything that Reid had left was in a storage locker that Rossi paid for. They had kept the items but had let the apartment go. They had kept the stuff for the day they hoped Reid would come back to them. He never did and instead, reunited by anger, hate and the loss of innocence.

"We're here," Tom called. "He knows we're coming."

The car stopped and Hotch saw through the windscreen a door open and an older man step out. He opened the back door and brought Reid into his arms. He carried him inside and up some shifty looking stairs. He walked into a room where he saw an array of medical equipment. He had no doubt that this had all been stolen but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get Spencer to a stable condition.

* * *

"You can't keep me here!" William yelled at them. JJ finished wrapping his bloody thigh, she tied it and gave it a sharp tug causing William to grit his teeth. "You have no idea who I am. I'll make sure you die after this."

"You assume that you are going to leave this place," Rossi said, resisting the urge to put a bullet in the man's other thigh. Blake was outside in the car taking a few minutes for herself.

"I know what you are and you aren't a cold blood killer," William said as he leaned back in the chair he was bound to.

"Spencer Reid wasn't a killer once," JJ said. "He was a good man who had a family, a good job and a wonderful spirit. You sent a man, two years ago after him to send a message to us. Spencer got raped and almost killed. You may have managed to let them walk away back then and walk away yourself but you won't this time. It's funny how much people can change. Spencer isn't the same man he once was and we are certainly not the same team we were before. You aren't walking away from here alive."

* * *

Tom and Hotch sat in another room. Both hoping that Doctor Manute could help Reid. It had been a few hours since they had arrived at the building. They had called Garcia, Morgan and Jake and told them everything. Hotch had told them to stay put at the warehouse.

"Why does he mean so much to you?" Hotch asked, breaking the silence. "It isn't hard to see that you consider him your brother."

"The first time I met him was only for a few seconds. He told me good luck on my assignment. I had tried to break a code and I had to do some complicated math crap to do it. He had answered everything and just left. After a few months of being with us, he showed how much of a good man he is. He gave us a code to work and live by. We've done some bad things, mostly what Dante had ordered us to do before. Spencer came along and made sure that we only killed if someone deserved it. We tried to do good. He isn't the same man you once knew, he has some darkness in his soul but he is still a good man. I know what he has gone through, I've run into his bedroom when he has had nightmares to comfort him. He takes care of us and I intend to make sure he gets taken care of from now on. I want to be there to help him through the nightmares again."

The door to the room opened and Dr Manute appeared through the door. Tom stood up with Hotch. "How is he?"

"Sedated but I repaired and stitched his internal injuries. I've treated the wounds from the beating and treated the burns. He had a deep cut to his wrist which I have also stitched up. He has a mild concussion. Nothing broken but he is receiving blood till his levels are back up. He's lucky to even be alive."

"Thanks, Doc," Tom said. "I'll settle up with you later."

Hotch and Tom walked into the room and saw a fragile, pale and sleeping Reid in the bed. Tom walked over to the bed and took Reid's hand. Hotch walked to the other side of the bed and took Reid's other hand.

"We're here, Reid," Hotch said gently. "Both of us."

**Please review**

**Hope you check out the new fanfic!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Small change of plan for Connection. It's being delayed by a day to make some adjustments and add some more goodies. I hope this is okay but I would rather give you an awesome chapter instead of half empty type of chapter. It will be even longer with the added content. Sorry for the delay.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You're so brilliant and I wish I could just sit with you all and watch a criminal minds marathon. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

Reid moaned as he opened his eyes. He wasn't in any pain. His eyes fluttered open to see Tom above him. The first question that came into his mind was one he needed a truthful answer for. "Are you going to hurt me? Are you with Dante?"

Tom shook his head and smiled at his friend. "No, Spencer. I'm not going to hurt you and I never will. Dante is dead, I killed him myself. I'm so sorry. We didn't know that he had made a deal with William Johnson. He betrayed all three of us. I made him pay though. Put a whole clip into him. I won't ever hurt you. I just want to help you. Nerd, I'm sorry he let that man do that to you."

Reid closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillow. He took a shaky breath as he tried to stop the memories of the two times he'd been attacked at that place from coming to the front of his mind. "Nerd, please talk to me."

"I couldn't fight him before I got free. The drugs were too much. I couldn't focus. I didn't want it. I didn't want him to rape me. I got free though and I killed him. I killed the fucker and watched him choke on his own blood."

Tom noticed that the heart monitor was registering a fast heartbeat. "Spencer, calm down. You're in a safe place. We brought you to Dr Manute."

"We?" Reid questioned. "Wait, who was at the warehouse? I don't remember."

Tom got up from his seat and opened the door. Reid couldn't suppress his shock at seeing Hotch walk through the door. "Hello, Reid."

"What are you doing here?" Reid said, his voice tired and with no strength for anger.

"Spencer, we couldn't get you back without their help. We went to your old team for help and they gave it to us. They helped us get you back. Hotch carried you out of the building to the car and he tended to your injuries as I drove us here."

"He only saved us because he needs to arrest us."

"I'm not going to arrest you, Reid. I won't arrest Jake or Tom either. We have William Johnson secured back at the abandoned building you were kept in. I couldn't stop him from walking away two years ago but I promise you, I won't let him walk away now. He's going to pay for all the pain he has caused you and for all the pain he has caused the team."

"Caused the team? What are you talking about?"

"We have never been the same since you just left. None of us have gotten over the fact that we failed you. We should've done more and I wish we could've but we couldn't. It hurt so much to watch them walk away but it almost killed us when you left without a proper goodbye. Two years later, we find you a changed man because of our failure. I know that nothing we do now can make up for our failure two years ago but I want to try. I'll make William Johnson pay, I guarantee you that."

"He has connections everywhere," Reid sighed. "He won't go to prison. He won't even go to a court."

"Who said anything about arresting him?" Hotch said.

Reid looked at Hotch with wide eyes. "You aren't a killer."

"When I first became an agent for the BAU, I thought that. I wasn't a killer. Over time, that thought changed into something else. I killed Foyet with my bare hands after he took away someone who I cared about. Johnson has put you through your worst nightmare all over again and I can't allow him to just walk away from this. Not when he took you away from the team."

Hotch walked out of the room before Reid could say anything else. Reid had no words to speak. He tried to sit up but found it too painful to do on his own. Tom raised the bed.

"This is so messed up," Reid shook his head. "Oh, why does it hurt so much?"

"Dr Manute said you got some bad internal injuries. You know, down there. He stitched them up but they were bad. He said the guy must have been rough with you."

Reid stared ahead of him and couldn't stop the memory from breaking through.

_The man made him look him in eyes as he went faster. Reid tried to let his mind give in to the drug induced haze his mind had got taken hostage by. Fighting wasn't going to help him. One thing he couldn't ignore was the pain. It hurt too much. Oh god! Make him stop._

_He let out a pained yelp as the man began to get brutal with him._

_"Just enjoy it!" the man laughed before burying his face in Reid's neck and kissing it. Reid let out a weak whine before focusing on a crack in the ceiling, waiting for it end._

He snapped out of the memory as Tom shook him. "Spencer!"

Reid didn't register the tears coming down his cheeks. Tom grabbed a tissue and wiped them away. "Spencer, I won't let anything happen to you. You know you are safe here."

"Don't leave me alone, Tom. I don't want to get left alone again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Tom smiled. "Jake and the other two are coming here soon. Miss Garcia can't wait to see you. She's been worried sick ever since I told her you'd been taken."

"You can't let Morgan come here, not after what I did to him."

"Spencer, I consider you a brother. Have since the day you joined us. Look, I know you don't get along with your old team but you need to try to fix things. They are angry too but they want to try to fix things. They know that things may never be the same but they just want to talk to you again. They are so worried about you. They were like my family when I was young and my big brother disappeared. There had been bad things between us all but when he disappeared that didn't exist anymore. All that mattered was finding him and seeing him again."

"I've broken too much," Reid said as he laid against the pillows. "I've changed but they have stayed the same old team. How do you repair a crack that large?"

"With a lot of talk and a lot of plaster," Tom smirked.

* * *

Hotch stared at the coffin in Dante's car. Rossi stood next to him. "Hotch, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about turning one of Reid's worst nightmares into William Johnson's last nightmare."

"You want to bury him alive?"

"After teaching him what it feels like to cause us pain," Hotch said darkly.

"This is a dark path we are going down, Aaron."

"You want to let him get away with this, Dave?" Hotch said angrily. "I'm not letting him walk away."

"I didn't say that. I said we were going down a dark path. We'll need a light to get ourselves out of it."

Hotch faced the warehouse and then turned back to Rossi. "That light, is Spencer."

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. No witty comments as I don't feel well and my brain is focused on not throwing up. I didn't want to leave you all without an update though. I hope you enjoy and sorry for how short this is.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love you all. You are the best people in the you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi placed the gun on top of Johnson's thigh and pulled the trigger. Johnson screamed out in pain as the bullet ripped through his flesh. Rossi stepped back and looked at Hotch. He nodded. Hotch walked forward, grabbed Johnson's thigh and squeezed.

"Stop it, you fucking son of bitch!" Johnson screamed out.

"You think this is pain," Hotch yelled at him. "You have no idea what pain is. You put Reid through so much and, for what?! So you could get everything that you wanted. You get off on the power that you have. I bet you watched that man rape Reid because you like seeing people struggle. You took him away from us two years ago when you sent Jason to rape him and cut his throat. You took him away from his family. He'll never be the same again and it is all because of you. I want you to know that you are never leaving this place. I made Reid a promise and I will not break another promise to him."

Hotch hit the wound again causing Johnson to grunt in pain. "Does it hurt, William? I hope it does. After tonight, no-one will see you again."

"You won't get away with this!" Johnson screamed at Hotch. "People will come looking. Don't you know who I am?!"

"You are sadistic bastard who hurt an innocent man," Blake yelled at him. "He was innocent and you hurt him!"

Blake grabbed a piece of wood and brought it across Johnson's face.

* * *

_**Make him stop!** his mind screamed at him through the darkness. He felt the tears down his cheeks. The hand over his eyes wouldn't go away. He tried to move but he couldn't. _

_He had failed. The man was raping him. He should have been stronger. He had always promised himself that he wouldn't let this happen to him again. He screamed into the duct tape as his body moved faster. His mind flashed back to Jason and how he had been pinned beneath him. He cried as the man bit his ear and whispered._

_"Oh god! You're so good. Such a good little whore."_

_He tried to dislodge the hand but it wouldn't go away. He wanted to be free. _

_He felt all his pride, all his happiness and cleanliness slip away as the man continued. He was a whore again._

Reid opened his eyes. A loud and quick beeping noise was coming from around him. He whipped his hands away as he felt someone touch them. He slowed his breathing down as hands came on his face. Soft hands, not the rough hands that had abused him. He looked at her face and let out a small smile. "Garcia," he sighed before breaking down. He couldn't keep it together in front of her. She had this strange way of breaking through emotional barriers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closed. He let out a small sob, he could still feel the ghostly touch of the man all over him.

He wanted to get rid of it. Garcia held him and stroked his hair, she soothed him and let him cry.

"It's okay, baby boy. I'm here, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

He held her tighter, every second with her made his rapist's touch disappear.

"I got hurt again," he said as he laid against her chest. "He violated me. I don't want to feel him anymore. I let him do it. I didn't fight him enough. No! I didn't have choice. He made me look him in the eyes the second time. He was so rough."

"You were bound and gagged, you couldn't fight him. Don't ever think that any of this is your fault. He hurt you. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you, as long as you want me by your side. Tom will just have to budge over."

"I made myself stronger. I rose so high but fell so far. I fell into nothing when he had me on that bed. What was the point in making myself stronger if it happened again?"

"This time you'll handle it better because you know what the nightmares will bring," a voice came from behind Garcia. Reid came away from the hug and looked over to the corner to see a bruised Morgan.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To help you and to make sure you get through this."

"Even after what I did to you," Reid said quietly as he rested back in the bed. Garcia kept hold of his hand.

"We'll talk about our scuffle later. Now, we focus on you. I'm your friend, not your enemy."

* * *

Hotch dragged Johnson to the hole where they had placed the coffin. It had been a while since they had beaten the hell out of him. Part of what they were doing, disturbed him but another part knew there was a promise to keep. One he couldn't break. Johnson was bound at his wrists and at his ankles. Hotch tossed him into the coffin and let a smile twinge hit his lips when Johnson let out a pained moan.

"Please," Johnson pleaded. "I can give you as much money as you want. Just please, don't do this."

"You think you can buy a man's soul with your money. Spencer Reid has a soul and his is priceless. I made a promise to him. You are going to die in this coffin and you can scream, bargain, plead and beg all you want but we won't be saving you. You can suffocate in there. You don't have enough money to bargain with the devil."

"Any last words?" Rossi asked with anger.

Johnson spat some blood to his side. "Yeah, tell Spencer I'll see him down there."

JJ stormed forward and kicked the coffin lid shut. Blake jumped down and helped her secure it shut.

"Burn in hell, bastard," they said together.

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Little twist at the end of this which I hope you enjoy. All will get explained in the next chapter. Enjoy, my lovely angels.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are just the most wonderful, spectacular people in the world. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Can I talk to Reid alone?" Morgan asked Garcia. "We just need to talk. It won't take long."

"Is that okay with you?" Garcia asked Reid. "I'll be right outside and the moment you need me, you can just call for me."

Reid nodded but stayed silent. He took his hand away and began to fiddle with the blanket that Garcia had put over him. Garcia got up from the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want anything? Tom is heading out to get some food soon and he won't mind getting you some stuff."

"I have a chain necklace with a silver square locket on it. It's back at the warehouse. Can someone go and get it? I'll explain later but it means a lot to me. Tom knows where it is. I left it there because I didn't want to lose it when I went on the job."

"I'll have him collect it," she smiled gently. "I'll also have him get you some Starbucks. How about that?"

"Anyone tell you that you are an angel?" Reid smiled at her.

"Only most of the known world," she laughed. "See you soon. I'll be right outside the door."

"Okay," he said quietly. She left the bedside and made her way over to Morgan.

"You be good to him, Derek Morgan. Don't incur my wrath," she said before kissing his forehead. "Do you need anything?"

"Make that two Starbucks."

"You got it."

Morgan watched her leave. He picked up his chair and moved it to the side of the bed. He noticed the way that Reid shrank away from him. He didn't blame the kid after everything he had gone through. "I won't hurt you, Reid."

"I think we both know that you already did," Reid said. "It's just a good thing I improved my skill set. I saw the look in your eyes when we were in that fight. You were intent of breaking my legs if it meant you got Garcia back."

"How else did you expect me to react? You took one of the most important women in my life. I haven't seen you in two years and when I do see you for the first time, you shoot me. I didn't know what you were going to do with her or if you were going to hurt her. I love that woman and I felt like I had failed her when you took her."

"I would never hurt her!" Reid said loudly as he tried sit up in anger. He winced and let out a small whimper. Morgan stood up and put his hands on Reid's shoulders to guide him back to the bed. Reid hit his hands away. "I don't need your pity. I'm not weak."

"I never said you were," Morgan sighed. "You've been hurt and you can't aggravate your injuries too much. Especially, your internal ones. You might break the stitches and causing some bleeding."

"I think we both know I can survive major bleeding after what happened."

"Do you think you are weak because you got raped again?"

"What do you think, Derek?"

"You are not weak and my face shows that. The old Reid I knew two years ago couldn't have done this. You kicked my ass. I'll admit to that. Johnson set a trap with Dante. A trap that you could not have known about. You got drugged and you couldn't fight him."

"I wasn't the first time though," Reid said angrily. "I got strapped to a bed where some sick fuck decided to rape me and call me his whore over and over again. Johnson watched that time and when I could finally see again, I saw him in the corner and he was smiling. I killed the guy who raped me and I enjoyed it. I watched the light in eyes go out and spat on him. You have no idea how much it hurt the second time he did it. He made me look in his eyes the entire time and when he finished, I saw the look of sick glee in his eyes. He was so rough and it felt like he was ripping me open."

Reid put his hand to his hair and grabbed a fistful. "It still hurts."

Morgan put his arms around Reid.

"No! No!" Reid shouted at Morgan as he fought against the hug. Morgan didn't let go, not this time. "I don't want your help! Stop it!"

"You're not weak and I know how it feels," Morgan said. "You're not weak," he repeated.

Reid fought for a few seconds more because he finally gave in and began to cry. "Why d-do you care?" Reid cried.

"I'm your big brother, that's why. No matter what has happened, I'll always be that."

* * *

Hotch finished putting the last shovel of dirt in the ground before he sat down. Blake, JJ and Rossi had left at his request. He sat next to the disturbed dirt and stared at it. He expected part of himself to feel disgusted at what he had just done but he didn't. He just felt pure relief. This man could never hurt Reid again. He would never put another family through the pain they had gone through. They were going to burn the building down. It was the only way to destroy all evidence if anyone came looking for any evidence. Reid's blood was all over the place, he shivered as he remembered the blood in the cupboard and the small trail leading to the bathroom.

Johnson was buried far enough away so that if anyone investigated the fire on the building, they wouldn't find Johnson.

This was a secret that would be kept till the day they all died. It was also a secret that would always keep them together.

* * *

"How is my mom?" Reid asked as Morgan sat on the edge of the bed. Reid had cried for near an hour before he had calmed down. They knew there was much more work to be done concerning the past but Reid needed to recover before that could happen. One thing at a time.

"She's okay. She misses you like crazy but Garcia goes out to Bennington at least one a month and she spends some time with your mom. She let us see some of the letters, I noticed that you didn't leave a trace of where you were. We stuck to your story. She still thinks that you are deep undercover."

"I miss her too," Reid nodded. "I never want her to know what really happened. It would kill her. I can't see her again. I've done too much to ever come back or start fresh."

"Don't say that," Morgan said. "We'll find a way."

"It's okay. I got Jake and Tom, they'll look after me. Well, I'll look after them. Jake always needs something stitched up."

"They care about you a lot," Morgan said. "You could see that clearly when we were looking for you. They even said we could take them to prison, but we had to help get you back first."

"Honestly," he said. "They saved my life. I got really lost and I kept drinking and drinking. I had some bad thoughts and I was reckless. I even had a few one night stands."

"Naughty boy," Morgan smiled. A knock came at the door. Garcia and Tom walked in. She passed him the locket. It was a plain thin silver box locket. He took it and held it tightly in his hands.

"That must mean a lot to you," Garcia smiled.

"Are you going to tell them?" Tom said.

"Tell us what?" Morgan questioned.

Reid opened the locket and held it open in his hands. There was a picture of a little girl, no older than a year. "It's important to me because it belongs to a woman called Luna. She was one of the women I had a one night stand with when I was drinking. I actually spent a few days with her and we a good time." He pointed to the picture. "This is Penelope, my daughter."

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm happy that you all like the twist and that he has a daughter now. I want to thank you all for being such brilliant readers, you make a smile appear on my face everyday. Enjoy my angels!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're awesome and absolutely splendid. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"You have a little girl!" Garcia said in shock. "How?"

"After I left you all, I drifted. I started drinking and I began to depend on the alcohol to keep the nightmares away. I got drunk on a few occasions and had a few one night stands. I slept with four women. The last woman I slept with was Luna. She is a beautiful woman. Blue eyes, black hair and a wonderful body. We both got drunk and we had sex. She wasn't just a one night stand though. I stayed with her for a few days before moving on. We both expected it to just be a few days of keeping each other from the world. Eight months later, I went to check on her. I just wanted to see how she was doing and I was in town for a small job. I knocked on her door and she was shocked to see me. She was almost at the end of the pregnancy and she told me that I was the father. I didn't know what to do. I explained to her what I got involved with and that I had worries about her and the baby being harmed. She was happy that I was back but she understood that if certain people found out that I was with her and that I was the father, they might try to hurt me through her. I didn't want to go but I had no choice. She gave me this locket and I always get a picture of her. I support her financially and I make sure that they have all that they want. I've visited a few times and covered my tracks. I love my daughter and I hate not being there to raise her," Reid explained.

"Oh sweetie," Garcia sighed gently before he looked at the photo. "Reid, she's beautiful."

"I know," he nodded. "Luna let me pick her name. I named her after you."

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Before all of this, you were the one person I didn't feel angry at. I also remembered that no matter when the team was down or going through a rough case, you would be there with cakes, drinks and a smile that lit up the room. I wanted to give my daughter a happy name."

"Thank you," she smiled. "How often do you visit?"

"I video call when it's safe and I've seen her about four times," he said before taking a deep breath. "Every time that I see her, hold her and play with her, I never want to let her go. I was depending on this last job. When I had the money, I wanted to take Luna and Penelope out of the USA, to somewhere peaceful. A place where we could finally be a family. I can't do that now. Tom is the only one that knows about Luna and my daughter. Dante knew nothing, thank god. I haven't told Jake yet. They all thought I was checking up on Henry on those occasions. Tom only found out because he walked in on a video call."

"I didn't mean to," Tom shrugged. "I've never told anyone and you know that."

"We'll find a way to get you back," Garcia smiled. "I can work some sort of computer magic."

"I don't think it will be that easy," he sighed.

"After Dr Manute gives you the all clear to leave here, we are going to see her. You've been through too much evil. You need to see her to remember the good."

"What about the guy that attacked Jake and Dante? He's still out there," Reid said. "I can't see them till I know I'm not going to get followed."

"I'll deal with the guy after us with Jake. We'll get him and we won't let him near you."

"I'll help, any way that I can," Garcia offered. Morgan nodded too.

"What about a video call?" Morgan suggested.

"I know want either of them to see me like this," Reid said adamantly. "I'll think about it. What about my Starbucks?"

They all knew that he was trying to change the subject and they went along with it. Tom walked to the table and picked up the to-go cup of Starbucks. They all smiled as Reid took the coffee and drank a deep gulp from it. They couldn't ignore how his hand shook as he held the cup on his lap. Morgan stilled it with his hands before taking it and putting it on the bedside table.

"You've been busy for the last two years," Morgan said as he sat down in nearby chair. "A daughter, new skills and a new team. Anything else we need to know about?"

"I started smoking. Only the occasional one," Reid shrugged.

"What did I just hear?" Garcia admonished. "You started smoking!"

"Only when I get stressed," he defended.

Garcia turned to Tom. "Have you got any on you? Any that he might sneak off and have."

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet. "Only these."

Garcia grabbed them from Tom's hand, walked to the window, opened it and chucked them out. She returned to the bedside. "Spencer Reid, I see one cigarette in your hands for the rest of your life and I will unleash all my wrath upon you. You know how strong my wrath is."

"I would listen to her," Tom agreed quickly.

"Okay," Reid said holding his hands up. "I officially quit."

* * *

Hotch walked up the stairs of the building. He felt exhausted but he needed to tell Reid that everything was over when it came to William Johnson. He walked into the room and saw Reid asleep while Garcia knitted in the corner. She stopped knitting and looked at him.

"Hotch, is everything okay?"

"It's over," Hotch said. "William Johnson can't hurt him anymore."

"I don't want to know what you did but thank you," she smiled gently. "He's been getting some stuff out. It's a long way till he is recovers and he has changed but Tom wants us to connect with Reid again and so do I."

"I didn't break the promise this time," Hotch smiled. He saw the locket open, with the picture showing. The chain was around Reid's hand. "What is that? Who are they?"

"Penelope and Luna," Garcia said gently. "The little girl is Penelope, Reid's daughter, and Luna is the mother."

"He has a daughter," Hotch said, surprise in his mind. "She is definitely his. She looks just like him."

"It isn't fair to him," she said quietly. "He didn't find out till he went back and visited Luna. She was only a few weeks from giving birth. He can't be with them because of everything he has done. He doesn't want to risk their lives. He told us that he supports them financially and he has only seen Penelope a few times since she was born."

"Penelope," Hotch smiled. "I don't need to be a profiler to know who he named her after."

"I want to give him his life back," Garcia whispered. "I want him to live with Luna and his daughter. He deserves happiness after everything that he has gone through. I know he can't ever come back to the BAU but maybe, he could back to Virgina. I mean, who actually know about the jobs he has done. If I couldn't find him in the last two years, no-one can."

"We'll deal with that after he has recovered."

"Do you want some alone time, Hotch? To talk to him."

"If you wouldn't mind, Garcia."

* * *

_"Hold him down," Jason laughed at him. The man who had raped him recently held his arms down while Jason forced his legs apart._

_"You're dead," Reid screamed. "Both of you."_

_"You wish," Jason grinned. "When I start, I'm never going to stop. My little whore forever."_

Reid jolted awake and tried to sit up. He cried out as pain ripped through him. "Ah, god!"

Hotch put his hands to Reid's shoulders and pushed him back to the bed. "Stay laid down," he ordered. "It's okay. It was only a nightmare."

"I know," Reid breathed. "I know. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"William Johnson is dead. He can't hurt you anymore. No-one will find him. It's over, he won't ever come after you again."

"It's over," Reid said before tears came to his eyes. He let out a small laughed followed by a sob. "It's over."

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I don't have any witty comments as I am running out of time to post this. Thank you for reading!**

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone, you are just the best and the better than the rest to me and you keep me going. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

As he slept, he didn't dream of the horrors he had gone through. He dreamt of a happy moment in his life.

_He looked at the house, more nervous than he'd been in his life. He walked towards the house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened. She was still as beautiful as before. It had been three weeks after she had given birth. She let him into the house. As soon as the door closed, she kissed him. He kissed her back and smiled as they came apart. "I'm so happy to see you, Spencer."_

_"I tried to get here sooner but I ran into trouble. I'm fine now."_

_"No-one followed you," she said._

_"No, I paid cash for the last three states I've travelled and used different ID's. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I never meant for you to do this alone."_

_"It's okay, I understand. Do you want to see her?"_

_He nodded quickly and followed her into the living room. She walked over to the cot and picked up their daughter. Reid felt love flow through him as he saw his daughter's face. "She's beautiful."_

_"Hold out your arms," she smiled at him. He held out his arms and cradled his daughter as she got placed into his arms. She was so tiny but she fit perfectly. His eyes teared up slightly before he let out a small laugh of happiness. "She's so small."_

_"Babies generally are," Luna laughed gently. "She doesn't have a name yet. What do you want to name her?"_

_"You're letting me name her," he said._

_"I wanted her daddy to choose her name. He gave this wonderful gift to me," Luna said before stroking her daughter's cheek. "I never thought I would have such a wonderful little girl."_

_Reid knew there was only one name he could ever give his daughter. "How about Penelope?"_

_"Penelope," Luna grinned. "I loved it. I have an idea for a middle name. Penelope Ella Reese. I know she can't have your surname. It would put us in danger. I put father unknown on her birth certificate, just like you told me to."_

_"I'm sorry about all of this," he sighed as he rocked Penelope gently. "I want nothing more than to stay here and spend the rest of my life with you but there are just too many dangers. I love you and I love our daughter. I promise that I will support you and make sure you are both taken care of. I might not be able to be a constant presence in her life but I will give you both everything I can in this world."_

_"I wish you could stay with us too," she said sadly. "How long can you stay?"_

_"A few days," he answered. "I know it isn't much but I want to spend some time with you both."_

_"It's enough," Luna said before kissing him again._

_Penelope began to move her tiny arms. He looked down and saw her eyes slowly open. They were his eyes, his brown eyes. "Hi Penelope," he said. "I'm your daddy. I'm so happy to finally meet you and I can't wait to see you grow up. I love you so much."_

Reid woke up and saw the team in the corner in his room, they were all talking. "Hey."

JJ stepped forward first. "Hey Spence. How are you feeling?"

"Better, feel a bit more better than yesterday. Long time no see."

"I've missed you," she said before hugging him gently. "Henry has missed you too. He loves the presents that you sent. He'll be so excited to see you after all this time."

"He actually saw me about six months ago."

"What you talking about? When?"

"I was checking up on him at the park. His nanny was off making a phone call and he was playing football. I got distracted by a phone call and he surprised me. I made him promise not to tell you that he had seen me."

"Thank you for checking on him. I just wish we had all seen you. We've missed you so much," she said sadly. "It's never been the same."

"Johnson, is he really dead? I don't want to think that I dreamed or imagined it."

"He's really dead," Hotch said. "I told you that I would keep my promise."

"I've turned you all into something different. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I chose to become what I am now. I changed my morals and altered my life. I created secrets and I've killed people. I've never killed a good person but only those who tried to hurt others or my new team. I want things I can't have. Walking away, two years ago, was the only option. I never thought I would come to this but I left to try to get better. I ended up on a path of self loathing. I have a little girl I can't see. She and Luna are the most important things in the world to me and I can't be with them."

"What if you could?" Garcia said. "I can give you a clean slate. You've never used your real names when on jobs and I can give you a new, clean life. Do you doubt my skills? We know that you could never come back to the BAU and you know that too. We do want you to come back to Virginia. We can help you set up a life with Luna and little Penelope. I know we have to find this other person after your team first but we can do it. You would have us there again. All we want is to be a family again. To have you back with us."

"Why would you want me back after all I've done?" he asked. "I shot Morgan in his vest and beat him up. I kidnapped you, Garcia. I was a bad person to you all. I'm a bad person now."

"No, you're not," Morgan said. "Let's face it. I've had an ass kicking coming for a while. You told me yourself that you would never hurt Garcia. You're not a bad person but you were lost for a long time. You found people who gave you what you wanted and that was Jason Mordo. We cling to things that make us feel safe and needed. When you met Jake, Tom and Dante, you found somewhere to grow."

"Don't say Dante's name!" Reid said quickly. "Just don't. I don't want to ever hear it again."

"I'm sorry," Morgan apologised. "I won't say it again."

A knock came at the door. Hotch opened it to see Jake on crutches with Tom at his side. "Can we come in?"

Reid nodded at Hotch. He opened the door and let them in. Jake smiled at Reid. "Hey, nerd."

"Hey," Reid smiled. "How's the leg?"

"Healing thanks to you."

Reid turned to the others. "Can I have some time alone with Jake and Tom? You all look exhausted. Why don't you all get some rest?"

"I'm not leaving you alone," Garcia said.

"You can trust them," Reid sighed.

"I do trust them," Garcia smiled gently. "I know they have your best interests at heart. It's just, we've been away from you for two whole years and I like staying with you. I feel that if I leave, you'll go again."

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her. He looked at the locket in his hand. "Here take this. I won't go anywhere without it. I'm trusting you to keep it safe. Bring it back after you've had some rest."

"Are you sure?" she said as she walked up to him.

"You'll be able to rest easy knowing I'm not going to disappear again," he took her hand and put the locket inside of it. He closed her hand around it and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just keep it safe."

"I will," Garcia promised as she put the chain and locket over her head and put in around her neck. She kissed his forehead. "I won't be gone for long. Take care of yourself and tell me if these two cause you any trouble."

"I will," he chuckled. "See you later."

He said goodbye to the rest of the team and watched as they left. It felt strange having them all round him again.

"I'm sorry about everything," Jake said. "We didn't know."

"I know you didn't," Reid sighed. "I need to talk to you both and it's important."

"We're not going anywhere, nerd," Jake said as he sat back in his chair.

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Compared to my other update tonight, this is a happy chapter. Seriously, hitting my head tonight must have split my mind in two. The evil side and good side. I'm not sure who won tonight. Enjoy reading and I would love to know what you think.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are wonderful and you're so great. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review, you know you want to.  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I need to talk to you both about something. I need your help in finding this person after us. We need to find him so I can try to sort things out. Jake, Tom already knows this. I have a daughter called Penelope. She is just over a year old. Her mother's called Luna. I didn't tell you because there are some things I wanted to keep private. Tom walked in on a video call, it's the only reason he knows."

"You have a daughter," Jake smiled. "What are you still doing hanging around with us? Why aren't you with them?"

"I'm afraid that someone we scorned doing a job will use them to hurt me. I've been careful. I've never used my real name anywhere we have done a job. This person after us though, he knows who we are. He knows who I am. You both saved my life two years ago. I was drinking my way to killing myself. I can't thank you enough for saving my life but I want to go to Luna and my little girl. I think after what I've been through in the last few days, I want to try to find some peace. I don't regret my actions over the last two years. You've both treated me as a brother and you taught me skills that have kept me alive. I need to know that you are alright with me leaving the business and leaving you both."

Tom and Jake looked at each other. Jake was the first to talk.

"Spencer, Tom and me will be fine but we don't want to just walk away from you forever. We'd like to keep contact with you. We won't ever send it directly to where you are but we can still stay in touch. I got into this business because I lost my family. Tom got into this business because he didn't have the best childhood growing up. You've gone through unimaginable pain at the hands of a sadistic bastard. The first time we met you, you just looked broken, lost and scared. Look at you now, you're a skilled, strong man who could easily kick our asses. We're brothers and we will always be brothers but you have a little girl and a beautiful woman out there waiting for you. We'll get this guy who is after us and then we are taking you to your family."

Reid brushed his hand through his hair. "You did so much for me. I feel like a bastard just walking away from you both."

"NO!" Tom and Jake said in unison.

"Don't ever feel like that," Tom smiled gently. "My mum wasn't around when I was little and that gave way to my father being able to hit the hell out of me. Spencer, your little girl can't grow up without you. God forbid that if anything should happen to Luna, who's going to take care of Penelope? I know you don't want to leave a gap in her life, a gap where you belong. You deserve happiness after everything that you have gone through."

"How are you two ever going to survive without me?" Reid laughed, his eyes slightly watering. "I'm always stitching you both up."

"We'll survive," Jake smiled. "Besides, we can always limp into an ER. You never know, we might get a sexy nurse stitching us up instead of a nerd."

They all laughed together. Reid stopped and his eyes sparked with a thought.

"Wait, I think I might know who is after us. Oh god! I'm such a moron."

"Who do you think is after us?" Jake asked.

"Do you remember when I got taken by that guy? He had a partner. I don't know who it was but he's the only one I can think of. We left that town pretty quick after that and kept our heads down. His partner is probably the one who shot you in the leg, Jake."

"Son of a bitch, Spencer. I think you're right," Jake said.

* * *

**The next day**

Reid laid in the hospital bed, he felt exhausted again. He had spoken to Dr Manute and told that it would take a while for his body to adjust. He had received a serious beating and the rapes had caused a lot of blood loss. He smiled at Garcia in the corner, she was knitting a small little jumper for his daughter. It was bright pink wool she was using. "Why do all girls like pink?"

"Trust me," Garcia giggled slightly. "Not all girls like pink but when girls are young, pink is the best thing ever. We adore it because it is a safe colour. However, as girls grow older, our tastes change. I was a goth for a little while. Black seemed the best the colour ever at that time. Matched my soul."

"It's hard imagining you without so many accessories and colours."

"I never went as far as Emily," Garcia smiled. A ringing filled the air. Garcia fetched her cellphone from her pocket and answered it. "Hey guys, did you get him?"

Reid watched as a small smile came on her face. "Okay, just all hurry back here."

Garcia hung up the phone and looked at Reid. "They got the partner. There was a close call but the plan worked."

"Is everyone okay?"

"They are fine. The partner was a woman. We have her in custody."

"It was a woman!" Reid said in surprise. "Jake got shot by a woman. Tom is never going to let him live this down."

"You three really are something," Garcia said. "You don't have to worry about this woman coming after you again. You can live your life now."

"Part of me wants to cling to what is safe and what I'm used to. Tom and Jake are what I'm used to. However, a larger part of me just wants to jump out this bed and drive to see Luna and my little girl."

"Listen to the larger part. You might not be able to jump out of that bed now but you will soon. Dr Manute said you have to take it easy. If you rupture your internal stitches, you could lose a lot of blood. He told you that the easier you go and stay in that bed. The quicker you will get better."

"It feels strange talking like this," Reid said. "It's strange when I talk to the others. I just ditched out of all your lives with a note and then I did some bad things to you all. I hope you know that I don't think I'll ever be the way I used to be. There might be small pieces of that Reid still with me but he got destroyed two years ago. I'm the result of trying to rebuild something broken."

Garcia put down her knitting and looked at him. "You are still Spencer Reid and I don't care how much you might have changed. Neither do the others. We love you. We always will."

"How can you love something that got broke and has cracks inside?"

"Easy," she shrugged. "You let the love seep through the cracks."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Luna Reese sat in her backyard, smiling as she played with her daughter. Penny was a quick learner and was walking quite well, only falling on occasion. She prefered calling her daughter Penny. Luna kicked the small ball gently to her daughter and laughed when her daughter hugged it. Her daughter slowly brought up the little ball and threw it to the ground. "Well done," Luna clapped.

Luna picked up the ball but froze as her daughter spoke. "Dada!" Penny shouted. The little girl pointed. Luna turned around and felt her heart skip a beat. There he was. Her Spencer. He had bruises on his face and looked nervous. He looked just as sexy as before. He was wearing his black fitted leather jacket and his fitted jeans. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him passionately and felt pure ecstasy when he returned the kiss. She came away from the kiss and saw the bruising on his face. "Oh baby, what happened?"

"We can talk about my bruises later," he said before stroking some hair behind her eyes. "I'm here now."

"How long can you stay?" she said.

"As long as you will have me," he said before kissing her forehead. "I had some help from friends and they helped me clean up my past. I'm yours, forever. I'm not going anywhere."

Luna let out a large grin. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, I want to stay and be a family."

Luna kissed him again and hugged him. "I love you, Spencer. I can't wait for us to start being a proper family."

"Dada! Dada!" Penny shouted as she walked to them. She reached her arms at Reid. He picked up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, my little Penelope," he said happily. "I'm so happy to see you."

He came away from the hug but still held her. "You got so big and you're walking."

"She's learning really quick," Luna cried happily. "She misses you and I tell her every night that daddy loves her."

Penny's little hand touched his face and one of his bruises. "Ouchy! Dada ouchy!"

Reid kissed her nose. "Don't worry, Penelope. Daddy is okay. Daddy is here to stay and I'm never going to leave you."

Luna looked to the wooden gate and saw some people there. "Spencer, who are they?"

Reid turned around to see the team, Tom and Jake standing there. "Luna, I want you to meet some people."

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are great and I just want to kiss you all! Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review, you know you want to.  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

They sat in the backyard on the deck. Penny sat on Reid's lap and laughed at her father as he stuck his tongue out. Luna had brought out lemonade for everyone and was ready to listen. He knew what he had to say wouldn't be suitable for Penny to hear. "Luna, Penny can't hear this," Reid said.

"I'll keep her busy," Garcia offered.

Luna looked at Garcia, unsure if she could trust her. Reid spoke up. "Luna, this is Penelope Garcia. She's who I named our daughter after. I trust her with my life and I trust her to play with little Penny."

Luna nodded and smiled. "All her garden toys are at the bottom in the little box."

Garcia stepped next to Reid.

Reid looked to his daughter. "Hey, momma and me need to talk. You wanna play with your aunty Pen."

Penny looked at Garcia and giggled before holding her arms out. Garcia grinned and brought the little girl into her arms and rested her on her hip. "Hey, let's play."

Reid smiled as he watched Garcia begin to play ball with Penny. He moved over and sat next to Luna.

"Luna, this is the old team that I told you about. The team that I left. You met me when I was drifting and trying to get over what happened to me. Tom and Jake are the ones that I've been in a team with for the last two years. I met them not long after those amazing few days with you. There was another member, his name was Dante but he betrayed us a few weeks ago and some bad stuff happened to me. My old team, Jake and Tom, rescued me and they have helped me recover."

"Baby, what happened to you?" Luna said as she stroked around his fading black eye.

"William Johnson happened," he said as he struggled to stay calm. "The man who ordered Jason Mordo to hurt me before. He was working with Dante. They kidnapped me again a few weeks ago and there was another man. He-Uh-he raped me twice and beat me. He tortured me by burning me."

He turned around and brought up his jacket and shirt to show her the burns. Luna gasped and quickly pulled the jacket down. She brought her arms around him and held him close. He held onto her and breathed in her scent. She calmed him and helped him to push down the dark feelings inside of him. He kissed her cheek and listened to her voice.

"I'm so sorry. You're home now though. You're safe with us here and that will never happen to you again. Baby, I'm so sorry. I know how much the first time hurt you and I remember the nightmares when we first met. I'm here to help you. You won't go through this alone."

He came away and smiled at her. "I know I won't. It's so good knowing I don't have to leave you again. I'm sorry I haven't been here all this time. I wanted to but I just couldn't risk it."

"It's okay, you are here now."

"I want you to meet my old team and the ones who helped get me back," Reid said. He gestured to each member as he introduced them. "This is Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer but we call her JJ, Alex Blake and the lovely woman playing with our daughter is Penelope Garcia."

Luna gave them all a small wave. "Hello, nice to meet you all. Spencer, I'm confused. You told me about them."

"They didn't break their promise a second time. Let's just leave it at that. I don't want you to dwell on such dark things. Things aren't the same as before but we have made a start on making things better. Luna, how would you feel about moving? I want us to move to Virginia but I only want to if you want to. You've built a life here and it's your decision. I'm not here to disrupt your life here, I'm here to become apart of it. What do you want to do?"

Luna looked to the bottom of the garden and watched as Penny played with Garcia. Her daughter was laughing and smiling. She had never seen her instantly warm to a person like that. She had thought about moving away from here. The neighbours were not that nice to her. They believed that she should be married with a husband because of her child. One had even told her so. She had stayed because this is where Spencer knew she was. Virginia sounded like a nice place and she knew that Spencer had lived there for years and years before his attack.

"We can move," she nodded. "I've been thinking about moving any way. The neighbours are very uptight about how I should be raising our daughter. Where are we going to live?"

"I have money," he said. "I have enough to find any home that you want. You can choose any home and it is yours. I want you to have everything in the world that I can give you. You and little Penelope are the most wonderful and important people in the world to me."

"You are what I want," she said as held his hand. "You gave me our daughter and you have me a purpose in life. Before I got pregnant, before I met you, I was lost too. I was on a path of destruction and when I met you, you gave me hope. When I found out I was pregnant, it gave me the push to get better and be a good mother."

Hotch spoke up. "Luna, we let Spencer down two years ago and we have missed him every day since he left. We got surprised when we found him again and we have all unleashed our anger at each other and Spencer to us. We kept our promise this time and I intend to keep every promise to him for the rest of his life. You'll have protection in Virginia from us all and you will have our support. We know it will take time but we want to be a family again, like we were before."

"Promise that you will never let him down," Luna said. "Promise that you won't let what happened to him again, ever happen again."

"I give you my word," he said. "I promise to never let him down or let anyone hurt him."

"We all promise," Morgan nodded.

Luna smiled at them all. She looked to the garden to see Penny showing Garcia a flower. "Would you all like to stay for dinner? A family dinner."

"Yes, please," Morgan grinned. 

* * *

Luna finished washing up the dishes from dinner. Spencer's friends left to stay at a hotel for the night, leaving Spencer all to her. She walked back into the living room and found Spencer asleep on the sofa with Penny asleep on his chest. She had never imagined having a family like this. The last year had not been easy in some ways. At the beginning, it was hard. Getting up at night every time Penny cried when she was a newborn had exhausted her and she had dealt with vaccinations, sniffles and difficult times. Every time Spencer had come home to her though, he had made all the worries go away.

Knowing that he wasn't going anywhere soothed her. She turned off the television and settled next to them. She put his arm around her and settled against him.

* * *

**A month later**

Reid drove to the storage centre with Morgan. They parked and made their way to his storage locker. His family had moved to Virginia the week before into a beautiful home with a large yard and not too far from the beach. Luna loved the new house and adored it. It was a new build and they had moved in quickly. Reid came to the storage locker and put his key in the lock.

"Reid, what are we doing here?"

"Checking up on something," Reid said before pushing the large door up. Morgan stepped forward and marveled at the contents of the locker.

"That is beautiful," Morgan nodded.

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is where we find out where Reid wants to go in his life. I'm not sure how long this fanfic will go on for. How long would you like it to go on for? Enjoy.**

**Okay, I seriously urge you all to check out silverwrym's fanfics. I love them and she is one my favourite authors. She always leaves me wanting more and she is a fellow Reid whumper. If you want some great fanfics to read, check out her fanfics. She's in my favourite authors and stories list if you want a link to her stories.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid walked into the storage locker and did a few checks. Morgan stood back as Reid wheeled out a black Harley Davidson bike and put the stand up. Morgan stepped forward and stroked the body of the bike. "This is a beautiful bike."

"Thanks," Reid smiled. "I made some adjustments to the engine. She's got some juice. I rebuilt her. I found her battered to hell, about to get crushed and I got it for nothing. I restored her and turned her into this. She rides pretty good."

"Since when do you like rebuilding engines, bikes and cars?" Morgan asked.

"I was pretty good at rebuilding stuff before the attack but I didn't know about everything. Jake taught me the rest and I'm a quick learner. There is something calming and therapeutic about rebuilding something from its weakest point. No matter how broken it is, it can always get back to a good place. Maybe even one better. It's the same reason I'm choosing to not let what happened at that warehouse with Johnson affect me so much. I just can't go back to that place. I may not get to be an FBI agent again but I really don't want to become one again. I've got a family now and a little girl that I never want to leave. The FBI carries danger."

"What are you going to do?" Morgan wondered. "I know you have some money left but it won't last forever."

"I want to restore cars for a living," Reid smiled as he wiped the seat of the bike.

"You're a genius with an IQ of 187 and you just want to do that. Reid, you have a thirst for knowledge and you look at the world like a puzzle. One that you want to solve. You can do more than just restore cars."

"I don't want to," Reid said. "This helps me. When I rebuild something, I feel like I'm rebuilding part of myself. I can support my family, give them what they need and want and be there to raise Penny. My IQ is a blessing and a curse. I spent my entire life studying, learning and then I became an agent. I still intend to learn new things but I'm not going to look at the world that way any more. I want a simple life. One that I can control. Luna and Penny are my priority now. I need you to understand and respect my decision to take this path."

"Reid, I'm happy to support whatever you want to do in your life. You're family. We all lost you once, we don't intend to lose you again."

"Thank you, Morgan."

"So, kid. Why did you bring me here?"

Reid went into the storage locker and grabbed a key from a hook. He tossed it to Morgan. "I want you to have this."

Morgan looked at the bike, to the key and then to Reid. "I can't take this from you. You worked so hard on this."

"Luna isn't a fan of the Harley. She doesn't like the idea of me riding on it. I don't have the heart to sell it. I want you to have it. You have a secret passion for bikes, I know you do. Just treat her well. I want to keep it in the family."

"Are you sure about this?" Morgan confirmed.

"Yes," Reid laughed. "Just try not to crash her. She is a strong little bike. Why don't you give her a quick ride around the lot? I need to settle some stuff at the office any way."

"I'd love to," Morgan said as he climbed on the bike. He turned it on and revved the engine. It let out a loud roar before purring beautifully. Reid came out of the unit with a helmet and some pads. "Seriously, kid."

"I'm not getting my ass kicked by Garcia because I didn't protect your head."

Morgan took the helmet but hesitated putting it on. A question on his mind. "Reid, how many cars and bikes do you own?"

Reid smirked slightly. "That's one secret I'll keep to myself."

* * *

Luna watched happily as Spencer played near the sea with Penny. They had travelled an hour to the beach to spend the day together. The day was sunny and the sky a beautiful blue. She was in her bikini with Spencer's white shirt worn open over it. She couldn't stop looking at Spencer. He wore his black trunks and his defined and handsome body was out on show, his sunglasses creating mystery around him. Spencer swooped Penny up as a small wave came over the beach. She grabbed a towel as they came back over to her. He took it from her and wrapped it around their little girl. Penny giggled as he kissed her nose.

"Hey, does mommy get a kiss?" she smiled at him. Reid smirked and gave her a loving kiss.

They both laughed as Penny made kissing noises.

Luna leaned down and tickled her daughter. "Does that tickle?"

"Daddy to the rescue!"

Luna laughed as Spencer began to tickle her. "Spencer, that tickles. Stop!"

"As long as I hear you laughing. Never," he smirked at her.

* * *

Reid walked around Penny's room, calming her down. He slowly swayed side to side to get her to sleep. There were a few nights like this where she had to have someone rock her to sleep. She cried when he left the house sometimes. He knew that it was because she probably feared him not coming back. He heard a small rumble from her before he rubbed circles on her back.

"Shhhh, settle down. Daddy is here," he said gently. "Go to sleep."

He gently walked around the room till she fell asleep on his shoulder. He walked over to the toddler bed they had got and placed her in it. She had grown out of the crib. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He stared at her. "You don't know how special you are."

He turned on the nightlight and turned off the big light. He stood at the door and smiled as he saw her sleeping. "Goodnight, angel."

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This isn't such a happy chapter but I managed to reign in my evil side with this chapter. Unfortunately, she made up for it with tonight's update on my other fanfic. She is the little devil that keeps the evil alive. She tied up my angel side, they don't get on. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are beautiful and I just want to hug you all! Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review, you know you want to.  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Luna woke up to the sounds of Spencer calling out in his sleep. She rolled over and saw him grimacing in pain while still asleep. "No! No! Not again. Let go! No!"

She touched his shoulder and gasped as she suddenly found herself pinned beneath him, his hands pinning her wrists. "You won't hurt me this time!" he screamed in his sleep. Luna brought up her knee and hit him in the side. He fell off the bed, releasing her wrists. She watched as he woke up from his deep sleep and rubbed his side. He looked up to see her looking at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" he said sleepily. Luna rubbed her wrists, she knew they were going to bruise.

"You were having a nightmare and calling out in your sleep. I tried to wake you up but you pinned me to the bed. I hit my knee into your side to get you off," she explained quickly. "Baby, are you okay?"

Reid stood up and looked down at his hands. "I attacked you."

"No," she said as she got up and tried to touch him. He stepped away. "Spencer, no. You were having a nightmare, it wasn't your fault."

"I could have hurt you. There are cases where people suffering nightmares have strangled their partners and even assaulted them while they slept. I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. He walked out of the bedroom and she quickly followed him out and down the stairs. She grabbed his hand.

"Don't do this!" she yelled at him. "You went through a traumatic experience and you are bound to have side effects. You can get over the few problems you are having."

"Few?" he questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she said trying to divert his attention.

"I was a profiler once, I can see you are hiding something," he argued back.

"When we are together, you are a bit rough," she admitted. "You need control when we are intimate and I give you that control. You just overpower me sometimes."

"Am I hurting you when we have sex?"

"No," Luna said. "You're amazing in bed. You just go a little rough sometimes and that is fully expected after what you went through. You lost control when you got raped and you got hurt in the most personal way ever. You need control and I would tell you if you were hurting me."

"I need to go," Reid said suddenly, he slipped on some converses and grabbed a jacket before grabbing his keys to his dodge charger. Luna grabbed his jacket.

"Spencer, you don't need to run from this. It's okay. I'm fine," she said as she tried to soothe him. He gently took her wrist and showed it to her. It looked a little swollen and sore.

"This is not fine. I just need to clear my head," he said.

"Don't drink," she called to him. "Just don't drink. Go to one of your team, please. I remember when I first met you and how much you would drink when you got depressed."

Luna flinched as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Reid drove to the one person that could remotely understand what he had gone through. He knew it was late but he couldn't go to a bar. He knew what would happen if he drank. That was a dark path to go down again and he wouldn't risk losing Luna and Penny because he couldn't handle things. He parked the car and walked up to the house. He rang the door bell and waited. He saw the light inside switch on and the door opened.

"Reid," Morgan yawned. "Are you okay?"

"Can I talk to you? It's really important."

"Sure," Morgan nodded as he let Reid into the house. Reid followed Morgan to the kitchen and watched him grab some coffee. He took his cup and sat on a stool at the kitchen island. Morgan sat across from him.

"What's up," Morgan asked.

"I had a nightmare and I hurt Luna," Reid admitted quickly.

"Are you serious? What did you do?"

"I woke up on the floor. It turned out I had pinned her down by her wrists and she had to kick me off. Her wrists are sore and they will bruise. I could have hurt her even more than that. I've studied sleep disorders. People have killed their partners because their nightmares are so serious. Husbands have even raped their wives. What if I had hurt her seriously? I love her and I can't face what I did today. She told me it didn't matter but it does. She also said that I have other problems."

"What other problems?"

Reid was reluctant to say but knew that Morgan needed to know everything if he was to help him.

"She said that I was rough sometimes when we are intimate together. She said I wasn't hurting her and that she is ready to give me control. I didn't even realise that I was taking too much control."

"Reid, it's understandable that you need control in bedroom department. Honestly, I had the same problem when I was younger. When I started and got used to having sex, I needed the control. After Buford, I needed control because I never had any when he hurt me. You had no control when you got raped by Jason or in that building. Luna would tell you if you were hurting her and if she is fine giving you control, you'll be okay. Just work on giving her time where she can take control. As long as she takes it slow, in time you should feel comfortable again. The nightmares might be more difficult to manage. You can't control what you do when you have one."

"I just don't want to lose everything because I couldn't control what I did in my sleep."

"How often have you had nightmares since moving with Luna and little Penny?"

"A few but I've never done that."

"Could something have triggered the nightmares getting worse?"

"I'm not sure," Reid sighed.

"You want to crash here tonight?" Morgan offered.

"No," Reid said. "I just needed to talk. Luna is probably waiting for me to come home."

"Just trust that she is okay and that she will look after you no matter what," Morgan smiled. "Don't let ghosts of the past run you out of your own life."

* * *

Luna waited, sat on the couch and waited for Spencer to come home. It was five in the morning and he had left three hours ago. Her wrists had started to bruise but she didn't care. She knew that Spencer would never hurt her intentionally. He had a nightmare and some of it leaked into reality. She looked up as she heard the car pull into the drive. The door opened and he walked back into the house. He stood at the entrance to the living room. She got up and walked over to him. He took her wrist and examined the bruising. He kissed it and felt his eyes water. "Luna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Luna wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "It's okay. I'm okay. I know you would never hurt me. We'll get through this."

"What if it happens again?" he said fearfully. "I could hurt you again and it might be worse than this time."

"We'll see someone and see what we can do. We will get through this baby."

"I hope we can," he said hugging her again.

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am super nervous about this chapter because we go to a dark place and it will get explored in the next few chapters. I really want to know what you think. There are conditions where people attack when they are asleep. I'll let you get to it and I hope you like the chapter.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Luna walked downstairs, it was three in the morning and Spencer had still not come to bed. She walked into the living room and found him sleeping on the couch. It had now been a few days since the incident in bed. He had made up excuses for not coming to bed. He was staying at his garage to finish rebuilding or restore a car or he was going to Morgan's house. She hated this. He was afraid of hurting her and it was affecting the perfect life they had built for themselves. She went to the couch and decided not to wake him up. Grabbing a blanket, she covered him up and took off his shoes. She wanted things to go back to how they were before the nightmare, before guilt had forced him away from her.

* * *

Reid walked into the bedroom and went to a grab a pillow from the closet. He was going to sleep on the couch again. Penny was already in bed and asleep for the night. He went to walk out of the bedroom when Luna closed the door as she walked in. "We need to sort this out, Spencer."

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. We'll talk tomorrow."

"No," she snapped. "I want to fix this now. I love you and I know you would never hurt me. You couldn't control yourself. Please, I want you to come back to bed. I miss you being next to me."

"I refuse to hurt you again," Reid argued as he threw the pillow to the ground. "What are you going to do if it happens again?"

"It won't," she said.

"You can't possibly know that. What if I did something worse than that? Something that would make me lose you forever."

"Like what?" she asked.

"There are studies about this, Luna. Nightmares can leak into reality and my nightmares are pretty fucked up. Husbands have raped their wives before in their sleep and had not memory of it after. I don't want that to happen. How are you going to feel if that happens? I love you and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to become like Jason or that fucker from the warehouse. I won't force you down and hurt you. I'll kill myself before that happens."

Luna slapped him around the face before stepping away from him. "Don't you ever say that!" she yelled at him. "Don't ever say you would kill yourself! We have a beautiful baby girl together and she loves you. I love you too. I can look after myself in bed and we can do things to try to stop the nightmares. There is medication and other things."

Reid put his hand to his face and rubbed his cheek. Luna stepped forward and took his hand away, she kissed his cheek and started crying. "I'm sorry, I just got angry. I'm so sorry baby."

"It's okay," he said. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I just don't want to hurt you the way I got hurt."

"I don't want to lose you. No matter what happens you would never lose me. I know you love me and that you would never hurt me intentionally."

He came away from her and kissed her forehead. She put her hands in his hair and pushed him against the wardrobe, she kissed him passionately and began taking off his shirt. Reid kissed her back and helped her get the shirt off him. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. "I want you now," she said before kissing him again. Reid moved her further up the bed and kissed down her neck. She moaned as kissed her stomach. He removed her shirt to show her bra. He stopped himself from going any further. He got off her and remembered what she had said. He was rough sometimes.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" she said as she got up.

"I don't want to hurt you. You said I was rough in bed."

Luna got off the bed and touched his cheek. "Do you want me to try taking control?"

Reid thought about what Morgan had said a few days earlier. He nodded and took a deep breath. "Just take it slow."

"I will, I promise," she said gently.

* * *

**Two months later**

Luna laid in bed, Spencer next to her. He was taking medication to try to help with the nightmares. So far, there had only been a few occurences over the last two months. She was sleeping peacefully when she felt a weight on top of her. She woke up and tried to turn around but couldn't.

"Show you how it feels!" Spencer yelled from above her.

"Spencer, it's Luna. Wake up!" she shouted as he rolled her over and pinned her down on her back.

* * *

Reid woke up the next morning and found Luna wasn't next to him. He slowly got out of bed and brushed his hand through his hair. "Luna!"

"I'm in the kitchen," she called.

He made his way to the kitchen and saw her making breakfast. She was wearing a long-sleeved top and some pyjama bottoms. He found it strange she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. She never wore them. She turned around and he saw a bruise on the edge of her chin, it was small but Reid recognised what kind it was. He had worn the same bruises after Jason had muffled his screams.

"What did I do?" he asked. "Oh god, what did I do?"

Luna put down the plate she was holding and walked over to him. "It's okay, Spencer. I know it wasn't you."

Reid felt tears burn his eyes, he moved up her sleeve and saw bruising there. "How far did it go?"

Luna stayed silent and put her sleeve back down. "All the way."

"No!" he said as he stepped back and hit the wall. He slid down to the floor and curled his knees up. Luna knelt next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Spencer, it doesn't matter. I'm okay. I know it wasn't you."

"It was though," he cried. "I raped you. Oh god! What did I do? I'm so sorry. I don't understand. The medication was working, it has for the last two months. I'm sorry. I'm a monster. How bad did I hurt you? Don't lie to me."

"I-It was a little scary. You didn't stop and you didn't wake up. Kept telling me that I would know how it felt. It only lasted about three minutes."

Luna watched as he raced out of the kitchen. She got up and raced after him. "Spencer!"

She caught a glimpse of him as he raced out of the door with his jacket, shoes and keys.

"Mama," Penny said from behind her. Her daughter had stopped playing in her room. "Mama!"

Luna picked her daughter up into her arms, she rested her on her hip and grabbed her cellphone with her free hand. She dialled Garcia's number.

* * *

Morgan raced towards the beach. Garcia had tracked Reid's car and Morgan had gone after him. He saw Reid's car parked and look down at the beach. He saw Reid on the beach with a cigarette in his mouth. He rushed down to him.

"Reid, it's Morgan."

"Go away," Reid said simply before taking a drag of the cigarette.

"Luna told us what happened. I'm not leaving you alone."

Reid's hand shook and he took another drag. He shook his head and looked up at Morgan. "I'm just like Jason. I'm like them both."

Morgan sat next to him and put his arm around him. Reid began to cry.

"No, you're not. It's okay."

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm worrying that I'm overstepping boundaries. Can you let me know if I am or not? I'm just nervous when I post material like this. Thank you all so much for the wonderful support you have all given my fanfics, I just wanted to say a big thank you to all. Thank you! Enjoy this chapter. I'm in a good mood as I got some bright blue glasses today. I can see my screen!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt empty as he came away from Morgan. He took a drag from his cigarette and began to rock gently. He brushed tears away from his tear-stained cheek. He hated himself and he felt like he could never go home. His mind wouldn't let him forget the bruises or the look in her eyes when he had asked her how far he'd gone. She must have been so scared when she couldn't escape. No matter how many times Luna had told him it was okay, he knew it wasn't. He had raped her and he didn't even remember doing it. He had become exactly like Jason Mordo. He knew how it felt, being trapped beneath someone while they used you and never stopped. "Morgan, I-I can't go home."

"Why?" Morgan asked carefully.

"I won't risk hurting Luna again. I'm just going to stay away. I can still see Penny. I love Luna and I can't face what I did to her. I know the fear you feel when you're trapped and being used. I must have put my hand over her mouth because she has bruises on her chin and cheek."

"You had no control," Morgan said. "Luna is now worried out of her mind about you and she just wants you to come home. She knows that it wasn't you hurting her. It was the monsters in your nightmare that hurt her. You can't run away from this. You have built up a life and Luna loves being with you. She doesn't want to lose you. We can take you to the doctor again and get something stronger. Something that will put you in a deep sleep at night. Hell, we can even handcuff you to the bed. Just don't run away. Luna can't lose you."

Reid looked at his cigarette in his hand. He quickly put it to his skin and felt it burn his arm. Morgan grabbed his hand and the cigarette. He threw the cigarette away and inspected Reid's arm. "Jesus, Reid. Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I deserved it!" Reid shouted. "I deserve a thousand more after what I did to her."

Reid yanked his arm away from Morgan and got to his feet, he began making his way back to his car. Morgan followed after him and grabbed his elbow. He got shoved away as Reid pushed him. "Leave me alone!"

"No!" Morgan snapped at him. "Luna needs you. She needs you because you are love of her life and she is yours. She understands the pain you went through. She may have felt a little scared but she doesn't blame you. You can't control what you do in that state."

"How can I go back to her and pretend nothing happened?" Reid yelled. "How can I ever touch her again knowing that I hurt her? She deserves someone who will love her and never leave a bruise on her."

"She deserves not to get abandoned," Morgan said. "Don't make her go it alone again. She's happy with you and what happened, can get better. You got a condition and it can get treated and managed. Just don't run."

* * *

Luna sat on the couch of the living room. Garcia had come over and had taken Penny out for the day. Luna needed some time to think. She pulled back her sleeves to look at the bruises. Her mind flash back to the night before.

_"Spencer, stop it. No! Wake up!" she yelled at him as he managed to get under her nightie._

_She winced as he began but tried to get him wake up. "Spencer! Stop it! Please!"_

_He pinned her wrists with one hand and put the other over her mouth. She felt scared but looked at the ceiling as he continued. She flinched each time he said something horrible._

_"Show you how it feels, you fucking bastard. Let you feel the pain, you prick."_

She snapped out of the memory and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. It wasn't him that had hurt her. His eyes were half closed the entire time but he had a dead look in his eyes. Her Spencer wasn't present when the incident happened. She didn't blame him and all she wanted was to hold him and tell him that it wasn't his fault, she just wanted him back. She was more upset that he had run out of the house.

It was an hour later when she heard the familiar sound of the Dodge's engine outside. She stood up as the door opened. Spencer walked into the house and walked straight to the bedroom. He grabbed a bag and began to shove clothes into it. Luna came in.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" she said as she tried to go near him. He moved over slightly.

"I'm not running and I'm not leaving. I just need to give you time to deal with this. I know, deep down, that you know how horrific last night was. I pinned you down, stopped you from calling for help and forced myself on you. I don't remember doing it but I can't ever forgive what I did."

"I forgive you," she said as she grabbed the bag and threw it across the bedroom. "Don't go. Please, baby. I love you and I can't watch you walk out of this house. We have a family and we can do things to stop it happening again. Don't go! Don't run, please."

Reid went to her and cradled her face. She didn't flinch at his touch. He kissed her on the lips and then kissed the bruises. His eyes watered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Please, forgive me. I love you and I hate myself for hurting you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He kept repeating 'I'm sorry', over and over as he held her face in his hands. He sank to his knees and hugged around her stomach. "Please forgive me."

She stroked her hands through his hair.

"It's okay. I forgive you. I forgive you and I always will."

Her eyes wandered down and saw a nasty looking burn on his arm. She knelt to face him and took his arm. "Baby, what is this?"

"I had a few cigarettes. Morgan came and found me. I burned myself but he yanked my hand back."

She held his arm. "Why did you burn yourself?"

"I hurt you and caused you pain. I deserve more than a burn. I deserve so much more pain after what I did to you."

"This is harder to forgive," Luna said as she looked at the burn. "I hate that you would harm yourself and think you deserved it. I forgave what happened last night, that was easy because I knew it wasn't you. You were in control when you burned yourself. It's harder to forgive you for hurting yourself."

"I'm sorry," he said as he hugged her. "I just thought I deserved it."

Luna didn't say anything, she hugged him back and stroked his hair.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Reid said as he laid on her shoulder. "I don't want to lose you or hurt you."

* * *

Reid laid in bed, he had wanted to sleep on the couch but Luna had said no. He laid there awake as she slept, he looked down and saw the handcuff around his wrist with the other cuff connected to the bed. He closed his eyes, afraid of what would happen.

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are the best and I just adore you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A month later**

Luna woke up and made her way to the kitchen. She found food ready to get devoured. She had woken up every morning to find breakfast made since the incident. She had found flowers and gifts left for her over the month. Reid had taken a few days away from his garage and from his work to spend time with her and Penny. She looked to the kitchen table and saw Spencer cleaning Penny's mouth. For the first week after the incident, he'd been distance from her and Penny. He had worked at the garage late and when he came home, he didn't put Penny to bed. After she had cornered him and asked him what was wrong, he had admitted he didn't want to touch Penny with the evil that had come to surround him. The next day, she had forced him to take Penny to the park. She knew that Penny was the world to Spencer and had assured him that Penny wouldn't ever see the evil or feel the evil because she had too much good in her. Later that day, he had walked into the house with Penny giggling in his arms and both their faces painted. That first week had proved the most difficult. Spencer no longer needed the handcuffs although he found himself terrified of not being restrained. His new medication had worked so far. He got placed in such a deep sleep, only small whimpers ever came out of his mouth.

There were a few days where he had restrained himself and during those few days, he had experienced another violent episode. She had stayed on her side of the bed during the episode. Every part of herself had wanted to reach out and try to soothe him that night but Spencer had instructed her to stay as far away from him as possible in the case another incident happened. He had woken up the next morning with a sore wrist but didn't care about it. All that mattered to him was that she had stayed safe.

Her mind came back to the present as she watched Spencer pick up Penny and place her in the play area. She smiled as she pictured how happy Penny would be in two weeks. She was turning two in two weeks time and they were planning a big party. The first party where her father would smile and give her presents, as well as be there. He walked back into the kitchen and saw her.

"I made breakfast," he said as he began to clean up. "Penny has had her breakfast and Garcia and JJ are picking her up in an hour to spend the day with her. I swear, you can't separate Garcia and Penny."

"Don't I know it," Luna smiled. She walked up to him and touched his arm. What she wanted the most from him, he still wouldn't give her. They had not had sex since the night he had forced her. She wanted Spencer to look at her the way he used to. "I'm going to have some breakfast. I love you. I just want you to know that I'm okay. You don't have to be afraid to touch me."

Spencer walked away from her and began washing up the dishes. She sighed and grabbed some bacon, scrambled eggs and toast for her breakfast. A cup of coffee was quickly given to her a minute later by Spencer. She took a large gulp and smiled as it traveled down her throat.

* * *

Garcia walked into the house with JJ. "Pen-Pen!"

Garcia giggled as she picked up the little girl who ran over to her. "Hi, my little wonder. Are you excited to spend the day with me?"

"Yah! Go play and ike cream!"

"You bet, little one," JJ said. "Pen-pen needs to talk to mommy and daddy. Can you come with me?"

Penny reached her arms to JJ and she happily went into her arms. Reid and Luna walked into the hallway and gave Penny's pink play bag to JJ.

"Everything she will need today is in there," Luna smiled. She walked forward and kissed Penny on the cheek. "You be a good girl today. I love you, Penny."

"Daddy loves you too," Reid said as he kissed Penny's other cheek. "Be a good girl for Pen-pen."

"Luv you boo," Penny smiled.

Reid and Luna smiled. Penny didn't always pronounce her T's correctly.

JJ waved goodbye to them both and walked out the door with Penny. Garcia looked at them both. "How are you both doing?"

"We're better," Luna said.

"Don't expect Penny back till late. I have lots planned for today."

"Just make sure she takes her nap," Reid said. "She gets cranky if she doesn't get her nap. Takes after her mother."

Luna rolled her eyes and nudged him. "I'll see you later," Luna said as she walked to the living room.

Garcia waved before speaking to Reid. "How are you really doing?"

"I'm better but I still feel empty inside. I hurt her and I'm still coming to terms with what I did."

"Things will get better," she said gently. "She loves you and wants you to accept that you had no control that night. Just talk. I'll see you later."

She gave him a gentle smile before walking out the door.

* * *

Luna walked into the bedroom and saw Reid getting dressed, he was shirtless and putting on his jeans. She walked forward and stroked her hand down his defined body. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. He came away from her.

"Luna, I can't."

"Please," she said. "I need to know what your touch feels like again. My last time with you was before the incident. I don't count that night because it wasn't you. You are gentle and loving. I hate things like they are now."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

He felt her hand on his chest and looked into her eyes. He kissed her passionately and let her remove his jeans. He lifted her up and leaned her against the wall. She let out a small moan as he kissed down her neck.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Luna sighed happily before laughing. They were on the kitchen floor and it was the third place they had ventured during their intimate time together. They had brought two small blankets from the bedroom and were partly covered by them. She slid against the cupboard door and giggled as she struggle to contain all the pleasure that was inside her. Reid came back and sat down next to her. He handed her chocolate pudding and they both began to eat it.

"Holy crap, indeed!" he sighed happily. "You were- well you were just magnificent."

"Right back at you. That was worth the month of waiting."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Hell, no!" She smirked. "You put me all the way to heaven."

Luna ate her chocolate pudding, a small part hitting her chin. Reid kissed her and got the chocolate pudding off her chin. They both finished the puddings and sat together. Luna adjusted the strap on her bra before looking at him and smiling. She kissed him and placed her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too, forever," he said.

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. In my defense about my little boo-boo yesterday when I posted the chapters to the wrong fanfics, it was 4.30 am in the morning and I have never done that before. I do apologise and I fixed as soon as I read the reviews. Sorry again. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are wonderful and I just love you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Luna couldn't stop smiling as she prepared dinner. Every part of her was full of joy and pleasure from what her and Spencer had done over the last couple of hours. For a month they had not touched each other. All that pent-up energy had just exploded out of them both. He wasn't afraid to touch her anymore after he showed her that he had a gentle touch and that he wasn't going to hurt her. She had not felt like this is in a long time. Not since he had first come back to her and they had become a family. She giggled as his arm came around her stomach and he kissed her neck. "That smells good."

"It'll be ready soon," she said as she finished stirring and turned around. She kissed him and ran her hands through his hair. "God, I love feeling like this. You were amazing earlier."

"So were you," he smiled. "I loved it when you took charge."

"I bet you did," she smirked.

The door opened and they heard JJ and Garcia talking. Reid was shirtless and only his pyjama bottoms while Luna was wearing a pair of Reid's shorts and one of his t-shirts. Garcia walked into the kitchen while they watched JJ carry a sleeping Penny to her bedroom. Garcia arched one of her eyebrows at their appearance and the fact that Reid had his arm around Luna and held her close.

"Hey Garcia," Luna greeted. "Did everything go okay?"

"Penny was a dream today although she got a little scared when a clown came near us. So did I, so we promptly went to another ride. She really enjoyed herself. She had a small nap but she was full of energy today. We spoiled her today so don't be surprised at all the gifts she has. What have you two been up to?"

"Just sorting things out," Luna said before a smile broke on her face. She couldn't stop it. "I think Spencer and me are going to have no problems from now on."

Garcia felt a swell of joy as she watched Reid kissed Luna. She knew what activities they had done since her departure by the smiles and glow that came off them. She was just happy that they were almost back to normal. "I'm going to go and check Penny," he said before leaving the room. Garcia had to look away when she saw the burn scars on Reid's back as he left. She remembered his muffled scream from the video as he got burned with the metal wire, she remembered the tears that streamed down his face.

"He doesn't like them either," Luna sighed. "He accepts that they are part of his past."

"He seems so much happier," Garcia said. "He was never like this before he disappeared."

"What was he like before everything? He doesn't really tell me much about how he was before Jason Mordo attacked him."

"The first time I met him, he seemed a little shy but he proved himself to have all the skills of a great profiler. He was nerdy but the good kind. He loved reading and he loved going to Halloween shows, especially Phantasmagoria. He made sure that his mother's care would continue when he left. She thinks that he is deep undercover. He hasn't told her that he is back yet. I know he's scared of telling her the truth. Before he got attacked, he was innocent, sensitive, not afraid to show off his mind and while a lot happened to him when working for the BAU, he always stayed strong. Until, he got attacked. He broke after that night."

"We talked about his attack," Luna said. "The doctor said that Spencer needed to talk about the nightmares. I cried when he told me about it. It's hard imagining him going through all that pain. When he screams in his nightmares, it frightens me. The medication has stopped the nightmares but I'm still on edge."

"I can understand why," Garcia nodded. "I take it things got fixed in a certain department today. You can't wipe that grin off your face."

Luna let out a small laugh. "Things are definitely fixed in that department. I think we got past a lot of issues."

"I bet you did," Garcia smirked.

"Thank you for taking Penny out for the day."

"I was happy to. I love spending time with her. She does this thing when she is thinking really hard about something, she does exactly what Reid does. Her little face scrunched and she never lost focus. She looks exactly like him when does it."

"I know that face," Luna said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Um, sure," Garcia smiled.

* * *

Penny giggled happily as they all sang around her. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Penny! Happy birthday to you!"

They called clapped. Penny sat on Reid's lap, staring at her birthday cakes and the lit candles on top.

"Blow out the candles before daddy."

Reid went to blow the candles but Penny beat him to it. It took her a few tries but she got them. She let out a happy shriek as they all clapped again.

"Pinky, pinky!" she said as she pointed to the gifts. Garcia took over a large box and placed it on the table. "Here you go, Penny."

Reid helped her rip of the gift wrapping. He saw her eyes widen as she realised it was the big princess castle that she had wanted. "Ya-Ya! Prince and princess."

"What do we say to Aunty Garcia?" Luna said as she moved the birthday cake over to make room for more presents.

"Tank you!" she said before reaching for Garcia. In seconds, Garcia had picked her up and kissed her cheeks.

"You're welcome, little wonder. I know uncle Rossi got you a gift."

"Giffy! Rossi!"

Rossi brought a small basket to the table which was covered with a blanket. He placed it on the table and pulled off the blanket to show a tabby kitten with a pink ribbon around its neck. Penny jumped up and down in Garcia's arms. "Kitty! Kitty!"

"What are we going to call him?" Reid said as he picked up the kitten and held it in his arms. He walked over to Penny so she could stroke the kitten. The kitten purred as Penny stroked him.

"Cookie. Cookie the kitty!"

"Awww," Garcia cooed as she heard the name. "I love it!"

* * *

Reid finished reading the story to his daughter, he looked down and saw her fast asleep. He put the book back on the shelf and made sure she was tucked in. He kissed her forehead and knew she had enjoyed her party. He walked out after turning on the night-light and made his way to the bedroom. He closed the door but didn't see Luna.

"Luna, baby!"

She appeared at the door in a black corset, lace underwear and stockings. Her hair was down one shoulder.

"Woah," he swallowed as he took her in. "You look beautiful."

"Get ready to enjoy your present, Spencer."

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you like the unexpected guest in this chapter. This fanfic will be coming to an end soon. I'm not sure how many chapters to go yet but I will let you know tomorrow. Enjoy, my awesome lovely angels!  
**

**Thank you again for all the reviews, you are just the best in the world. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid heard a car come up the drive to his work garage. He wiped his hands and made his way out but stopped when he saw a man he thought he would never see again. Reid recognised the other man as he got out of the car. They had not noticed him yet. He took a deep breath and made his way down to greet them. "Hello, Gideon. Hello, Steven."

"Spencer," Gideon said in surprise.

"Dad, do you know him?" Steven asked.

"I helped him become an FBI agent," Gideon said.

"And then you left," Reid said. "I'm not angry by the way. I came to understand why you did it. What can I do for you?"

"You work here?" Gideon asked.

"I own the garage. I left the BAU a few years ago and I came to enjoy restoring and fixing cars."

"I just brought a beat up mustang. I left it down the road to see if we had the right place first," Steven explained. "I wanted to get an estimate first."

"I need to take a look at it first," Reid explained. "Then I can give you the cost. Let's go and take a look."

All three began to walk down the road. Gideon looked at Reid and saw a different man. Steven walked ahead of them. "What happened, Spencer?"

"What always happens to good people. I got hurt and humiliated. I understand why you left. The BAU was eating away at the hope you had for the world to get better. I did the same thing you did when I left. I left a note and ran for two years."

"What are you doing back here?"

"I reconciled with the team over some stuff that happened and I settled back down here. I lost too much at the BAU, I couldn't ever go back there. I see you are talking to your son again."

"We patched things up," Gideon nodded. "Leaving the BAU was the solution to a lot of problems I had. You could do much more with your life, Spencer. You have one of the most amazing minds this world has seen and yet you are here restoring and fixing cars."

"I love restoring cars, it makes me believe that anything can get fixed, no matter how broken it gets," Reid sighed. "I don't need to prove my mind anymore. I love my life since leaving the BAU. Leaving gave me a beautiful girlfriend and a little girl."

Gideon stopped walking. "You have a daughter?"

"She just turned two," Reid smiled. "My girlfriend's name is Luna, she's the love of my life."

They came to the mustang that was on a trailer. Reid climbed on the metal trailer and began to inspect the mustang. It needed to have some major body work but he could manage that. A new paint job. Brand new tires, rims and other things. He opened the trunk and looked inside. He would need to have the inside of the car done and replace the old tattered interior. He moved the front of the car and lifted the hood up. He found himself relieved to see the original engine inside, it look a little worse for wear but it wouldn't be too difficult to rebuild. He would need to track down a few parts but he liked the prospect of rebuilding the car. He jumped down and walked back over to Steven. "It isn't going to be a cheap rebuild but I can bring this mustang back to its former glory. Where did you pick it up?"

"I have a friend who owns a junkyard and I saw the mustang just sat there. I've got money and I wanted to have a classic rebuilt car. I realise that this will cost a lot of money but I want something fast and something to leave to my son when he is older," Steven said. "I looked up your website online."

"Your name isn't on the website," Gideon said.

"I don't want my name splashed everywhere. I bring in a good amount of business. I can rebuild the mustang and I'll give you an estimate when I've tracked down some other parts. Luckily, you have the original engine inside and it isn't too messed up. You have some missing parts but I have a friend who helps me tracks parts down. You can leave it there and I'll have Jacob bring it up."

"Jacob?" Gideon questioned.

"He's a new hire. I'm getting a lot of business and I hired him. I need you to come back to the office and sign a few papers. Um, Gideon, would you like to have dinner with my family tonight? I'd like to talk to you about some things. Steven is welcome too."

"I have to get back to the hotel and Skype with the kids tonight," Steven said as he held up his hand.

* * *

Reid and Gideon sat in the car together. Reid turned a corner. Silence has filled the car for a while. "What happened?" Gideon said as he broke the silence. "You survived Hankel and your drug addiction. I want to know what happened to you."

"Do you want the list?" Reid said. "Let's see. Since you left, I watched a young unsub get shot in front of me. I was held hostage with Emily and she got beat up because of me. I found out my mother and father covered up the murder that a friend committed. I kept dreaming of boy called Riley Jenkins. Turns out I had suppressed memories. The same man who had raped and killed Riley, had targeted me and my mother sensed it. Their friend, the father of Riley Jenkins, killed the guy. I lost a young man who fell into his psychosis. Exposed and almost died from anthrax exposure. I got shot and was on crutches for months. I suffered headaches and struggled for a while with them. Emily lied to us. She's gone now, she left and is now part of Interpol. I came to my breaking point when I witnessed the death of the woman I had fallen in love with. She helped me with my headaches but she had a stalker. We talked for over ten months and then her stalker found her. I never saw her till the night I entered the building and was willing to die for her. Her stalker killed herself and Maeve. That was when I reached the tipping point. I regained some control over my life after though."

"What tipped you over the point?" Gideon asked. "I'm sorry that you went through all that. I feel responsible because I brought into the BAU."

"Don't be," he said. "I learned lessons there that I needed to learn. The team got called into another agency. We were to go after a team that had stolen information and had left a trail of blood. They got hired by William Johnson. One of them, named Jason Mordo, got ordered to take me to send a message. He kidnapped me, beat me with a crowbar, almost drowned me and then he did the unspeakable."

Reid's grip tightened on the wheel. Gideon noticed. "Spencer, what happened?"

"He pinned me to the ground and raped me for over twenty minutes. He took me to the hospital in a van. He cut my throat and threw me out in front of Hotch who was sat outside the hospital. Then he and his group walked away even though the team managed to arrest them."

"Oh god," Gideon breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"In the two years after I left, I resolved the issue with Jason Mordo and his gang. I won't go into detail but I wasn't exactly a good man in those two years. I ran into the team and some stuff happened. One of my new team betrayed me to William Johnson and I got kidnapped. The two other members of my team, men I consider brothers, they teamed up with Hotch and the others to find me. During that kidnapping I got burned, beaten and raped twice."

Reid pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine.

"Things are better now because I stepped back and chose a simpler life. I only returned to Luna this year. She raised my daughter alone till I was able to come and be with her. I like my life now. Come on, dinner is probably almost ready. Luna knows you are coming."

Gideon digested all the information he had received before getting out of the car. He followed Reid through the front door.

He jumped a little when he heard a little girl. "Daddy!"

He watched the little girl, who looked liked Reid, run up to them. Reid swooped his daughter in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Hi, Penny. I want you to meet someone. This is Jason. He's a good friend of mine. Say hello."

"Hello," she waved.

"Hello, Penny."

Luna came into the hall and smiled. She kissed Reid and took Penny into her arms. She faced Gideon. "Hi, my name is Luna. Nice to meet you, Jason."

"Nice to meet you too," Gideon smiled. He never thought Reid would turn into the man he had become but he was happy that he had.

**Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. There are about five chapters left on this and then it will finish. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're brilliant and I love you all.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Gideon accepted the soda from Reid as he sat out on the porch. "No beer?" Gideon asked.

"Not in my house," Reid shook his head. "I don't drink at all. Leads to some bad places."

"You have a beautiful daughter and wife," Gideon smiled.

"Thank you. I'm just so happy to finally be with them. I wasn't there for the birth of Penny but I came a few weeks later. I held her in my arms and she just had me there and then. She made me realise that there was some good out there and that I had to stay strong if she was ever going to see me again."

"Why couldn't you be with them?"

"I did some bad stuff in the two years after leaving the team. Honestly, I'm telling you this because I know that while you will judge me, you won't tell anyone else. I was found by three men. Dante, Tom and Jake. I had solved some mathematical questions that Tom had worked on at the bar I was drinking at. Three weeks later, they found me and I went with them willingly when they told me that had Jason Mordo and his two other friends tied down and ready to punish. I killed Jason that night, stabbed him repeatedly. He pushed me to the edge when he taunted me about the rape. After that, I became part of their team. I picked up new skills, became stronger and changed. I changed for the better. I helped them as well. I gave them a code to obey. Kill the bad, save the innocent. It was all going fine until I found out the team was tracking my team. They didn't know I was part of it. They did when I shot Morgan twice in his vest. You have to understand that I was so angry at them for a long time. I felt like they had just let my rapist and his friends walk away."

"Did you kill people in the two years you were away?"

"Yes, but I made sure what they were first. After Jason, I lost my mercy against those who hurt people. Dante betrayed me, on what was supposed to be our last job and I got taken, like I already told you before. He walked out of the room and let another man rape me. Most of my time at the warehouse, I got drugged and some of it is a blur. I remember the second rape. I almost bled to death from the damage he had inflicted. The team rescued me and now, I'm trying to rebuild my life. I'm staying with Luna and Penny because they are my family and I will die for them. I won't die for some payday."

"I won't judge you, Spencer. Not after what you went through. I do know that you got lost and Luna helped you find somewhere to call home. The BAU can do wonderful things for the world. The people who work there spend their lives capturing the evil in the world but they can't catch it all and the evil leaks into their lives. You got subjected to horrific things and almost killed. Leaving that place was the best thing you could have done. You sacrificed enough for the FBI. Spend your life doing what you love and spend time with your family. I missed time with my family when I worked as an agent. I lost my son for years and only got him back when I left. If being here and doing your current job makes you happy, then continue doing it."

"To living life our way," Reid said before holding the bottle up. Gideon clinked his bottle against Reid's bottle.

"To living life our way," Gideon agreed.

* * *

Reid carried his daughter into Bennington, he was nervous but it was time for this to happen. Luna was at his side and assured him every step of the way that everything would go fine. He handed Penny over to Luna when he saw his mother in the day room. She looked just like he remembered. He walked forward slowly. "Hi, mom."

She looked up and a look of delight filled her eyes. She rose up and brought him into a strong hug. "There is my boy! I've missed you so much, Spencer."

He hugged her back and cherished this moment with her. He had not seen her for a very long time. When he had returned and settled with Luna, he was afraid of coming to Bennington. He loved his mother and he didn't want her to find out about what he had done. He did want her to meet her granddaughter and his girlfriend. They came away from the hug and sat down. "You look different, Spencer. Very different."

"I've just changed over the last two years but I'm still me. I need to tell you something. Mom, I haven't been undercover for the last few years.  
Some bad stuff happened to me and I tried to run away from the pain. I want you to know the truth."

"What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes and I couldn't deal with it. I ran away and tried to escape the pain. I left the FBI too. I found something wonderful though and I came back to Virginia. I found something that makes me happy. I restore cars and fix them. I also found someone who makes me happy. I want you to meet two people."

Luna saw him nod and walked into the room with Penny at her side, holding her hand.

"Spencer, who are these people?"

"They are the ones who saved me from going down a bad path, mom," he said before he held out his hand for Penny to take. Penny walked forward and took his hand. He looked down at her before turning back to his mother. "Mom, this is Penny. She's my daughter. You're granddaughter."

"Hi," Penny waved. "Grammy!"

He gave his mother a moment to absorb everything. She walked forward and smiled at Penny. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Spencer said. He was so happy his mother was having a good day. Penny stepped forward and held out her arms. She giggled as her grandmother picked her up and hugged her. Luna and Spencer watched as Penny hugged Diana back. Diana looked at her and stroked her hair. "It's wonderful to meet you, Penny. You are just the most beautiful little girl in the world."

Penny shook her head. "You pretty, Grammy."

Diana looked at Luna. Penny spoke. "Tat mommy."

Luna stepped forward. "Hello, it's wonderful to meet you. My name is Luna Reese. I'm Spencer's girlfriend and Penny's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Diana smiled. "Thank you for saving my son."

Luna walked over to Reid and held his hand. She looked at him. "Actually, I think we saved each other."

* * *

**A week later**

Luna and Reid laid next to each other in the bed. "That was wonderful," she said as she laid on his chest.

"I have to ask you something," he said, she noticed he pulled something out of the draw with one of his hands. He held it in front of her and opened the small box to show a simple, but beautiful engagement ring. "Luna Rose Reese, will you marry me?"

Luna looked at the ring and sat up. He sat up too and smiled at her. She put her hands to her mouth and nodded. She took her hands away. "Of course, I'll marry you!"

Reid took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. He cradled her face and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said before pushing him back to the bed. "Time to celebrate!"

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am sorry for not updating this one yesterday but I had a temperature and it was difficult to focus. The chapter I posted yesterday for my other fanfic was already set up from the previous day. Sorry again. I'm updating Connection tomorrow, sorry for the delay on that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You only have a few chapters left till the end.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You are just wonderful and beautiful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A month later**

"Come out wherever you are," Reid called as he made his way through his living room. He quickly opened the closet but found nothing there. He tip-toed forward and made his way into the playroom. He heard Penny giggle from the mountain of teddy bears in the corner. He knew that she had hidden behind them all. "I wonder where she could be. I know, I'll ask Mr Bear."

He knelt in front of the wall of teddy bears and moved one aside to see Penny grinning back at him. "Daddy!"

"I found you!" he said before picking her up out of the teddy bears and lifting her up in the air. He brought her back down and kissed her forehead. "Good hiding place."

"You tound me," she said jumping up and down in his arms. "Again! Again!"

"Okay," he smiled at her. "Daddy go hide while Penny waits for the buzzer."

She nodded and watched as he put the small timer on the table and set it on thirty seconds. She put her hands over her eyes and he made his way to living room and hid behind the chair that was in the corner. He was completely hidden from view. He heard the buzzer go off and listened as she looked for him. She came into the living room. He peeked above the chair and saw her back turned. He reached over the chair and quickly swooped her into his arms. "GOTCHA!"

Penny let out a little shriek before laughing and hugging her small arms around him. "I love you, daddy!"

He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Penny. I always will."

* * *

Luna walked into the house with JJ and Garcia. They all had shopping bags on their arms. She had never known two women who like shopping as much as she did. They put the bags down and all let out a small smile at the fact they had finished. Luna heard Spencer and Penny in the playroom. She walked over and peeked around the door to see them using blocks to build. Cookie the kitten was asleep on the teddy bears in the corner.

"Mommy!" she shouted before getting up on her feet slowly and running to Luna.

"Come here, my angel," Luna grinned before picking Penny up and kissing her nose. "Have you and daddy had fun?"

"Yah! I hid and daddy tound me."

"Aunty Penelope has got you some toys. Do you want to go and get them?" Luna asked.

"Downy," Penny said as she tried to get out of her mother's arms. Luna put her down and Penny immediately ran out of the room. Seconds later, they heard Penny laughing with her aunts.

"How are you doing?" she asked as he got to his feet.

"I'm fine," he smiled. "Penny accidentally threw a ball into my privates but apart from that, we had a good day. How was shopping?"

"I found my dress for the wedding and I got you a shirt for the wedding too. I can't believe that we are getting married in a few days. I'm so happy that we are having a simple ceremony. All I know is that in a few days, we are going to stand on the beach and be man and wife."

"I should have asked you as soon as I came back. I was just nervous about things going wrong when everything was going so perfectly. I love you and I love Penny. I'll never forget the day I first saw you. I know we didn't begin all this normally but I'm happy that life has given me you and Penny."

Luna kissed him and stroked her hand through his hair. "I remember when I first saw you too. You looked sad but you looked so beautiful. Those few days we had together were wonderful and for the first time in my life, I felt loved. When you had to go, I cried for days and I missed you. Finding out I was pregnant was a shock and I didn't know what to do at first. I was a mess back then but knowing that I had someone arriving that was going to need me to stay strong, I got my life together. When you came home to us all that time ago and told me that you were never leaving again, I knew that all my hopes had been answered."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't around for all that time but I promise you, I will never leave you again. This is my home and you are my family. I will protect you till the end of time."

"I'll love you till the end of time," she grinned before kissing him passionately.

* * *

They stood on the beach with the waves next to them and the sun beginning to set. This is what they had wanted. The entire team sat watching them. Garcia had Penny on her lap. Tom and Jake were even sat in the group. They had changed their appearance and could only stay for the night. Gideon was also with them. His mother was too ill to attend but she had sent her wishes a few days before.

Reid loved the white dress that Luna was wearing, a blue flower in her hair and her feet bare. He was in three-quarter length black trousers and in a white shirt. Luna clutched the blue and cream flowers in her hands. They looked to the minister.

"We are here today to join these two people in matrimony. They have asked to have their own vows. I must ask, is there anyone present who objects to this marriage?"

Silence.

"Okay. Spencer, please say your vows to Luna."

Spencer took a deep breath. "Luna, after today, you will be my wife. Always know that I have always seen you as my equal and I have always loved you, not only for your beauty, kind spirit, and ability to love unconditionally but for also being my saviour. You gave me a little girl and you brought your love and light into my dark world. The first time I saw you, I knew my heart belonged to you. You have my heart, now and forever. I love you, Luna."

Luna smiled happily at his words.

"Luna, your vows now please," the minister nodded.

"Spencer, my beautiful Spencer. I was lost for a long time but I found my way when I fell in love with you. You gave me a daughter and you have never stopped showing me how much you love me. You are a wonderful father and I know that you will always be a wonderful husband. You are handsome, smart and all I could ever ask for. You saved me all that time ago and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Spencer."

He grinned at her. He wanted to just grab her and kiss here there but he couldn't. Just a minute more.

Morgan stepped forward with the ring and gave the first one to Reid.

"With this ring, I give myself to you. My heart, body, soul and mind. No matter what, I'm yours."

He slid the ringer on her finger.

JJ stepped forward with her the other ring and gave it to Luna.

"With this ring, I give myself to you. My heart, body, soul and mind. No matter what, I'm yours."

She slid the ring on his finger.

"Do you Spencer Walter Reid, take Luna Rose Reese, to be your wife?" the minister asked.

"I do."

"Do you Luna Rose Reese, take Spencer Walter Reid, to be your husband?"

"I do."

"With the power given to me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you both as man and wife. You may now kiss."

Luna and Spencer both kissed each other passionately. Everyone erupted into applause behind them. He kissed her like he had never done before. They came away from each other. They didn't need to say anything. Their eyes said everything.

_I love you._

**Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're amazing and I loved you all. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid walked over to the couch with a wet flannel and Penny's sippy cup. He gave it to her and watched her take a drink. He put the cold flannel on her head and saw how much more comfortable it made her feel. She had been surrounded with pillows, teddy bears and her duvet. His little girl wasn't feeling well and he didn't want to leave her. Jacob was covering for him at the workshop. Katrina was out picking up some groceries since they were running low on a few items. The doctor had told them it was just a little bug she had picked up and as long as she stayed hydrated and her temperature didn't go too high, she would get better. He knew it was natural for children to get sick when they were younger to build up their immune systems but he hated seeing her ill. The first night she had gotten a high temperature and had cried for a long time and last night, she had not been able to get to sleep. Her temp kept fluctuating. Her temperature was still a little high but it was coming down.

"How you feeling, Penny?" he asked as he took the sippy cup and put it on the table

"I feel ick," she said before reaching out her arms. "Daddy, hug."

He lifted her up and sat against all the pillows on the couch, he laid her on his chest and put the cover over both of them. She laid on his chest, still able to see the cartoon on the television. He put the flannel to the back of her neck. "Daddy is here. It's okay."

They sat in silence. He stroked his hand through her hair. She had inherited that from him. He found it soothing when someone ran their hand through his hair and so did she. After ten minutes, he realised that she was asleep. He picked up her favourite teddy bear and tucked it under her arms. He used his free hand to get the remote and changed the channel to the news.

He listened and turned it up a little when the team got mentioned. They had captured an unsub who had killed six women by hanging them. He didn't miss life at the BAU. He knew that the team were on their way back to Virginia by now. He was happy being with his daughter and making sure she got better. He turned it over to the Simpsons and began to watch it. It was guilty pleasure for him.

* * *

Luna walked in and found Spencer on the couch with Penny sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Is she getting any better?"

He turned to her and nodded. "Her temp is down but she is still feeling a little sick, she's getting better. Did you get everything we need?"

"Yeah," she whispered. She sat down next to him, bringing the duvet over herself and snuggling under his other arm. "I hate it when she ill. I can't stand seeing her feeling so poorly."

"She's a strong little girl. She gets that from her mom," he whispered back. "She'll be running around the house in a few days."

"I know but I just get scared when she is sick. When she was born, there was a moment when she wasn't breathing. She began crying and it turned out it was just the shock of the birth. It was enough time though for me to feel so much fear and pain. For a few seconds, I thought I had lost her."

"You never told me that."

"I didn't want to worry you. It doesn't matter though. She broke through the shock and here she is. She's here with us."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. That is what hurts a lot sometimes. I wasn't there to see her birth. I feel like I just stepped into her life, like a stranger."

"No," she said gently. "You have always been there for us. You made sure we got taken care of and you came to us when you could. You were there when she took her first steps and when you did come to us, you read to her and put her to bed. Every day, I would show her your picture and tell her how much her daddy missed her and how much he wanted to come home. You have never been a stranger to her. You're her superman daddy."

Reid watched as Penny changed position, he didn't think she realised that she was awake. Her small arms wrapped around his neck and she snuggled back onto his chest. He pulled the cover further up and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Garcia walked through the door later that night. She wanted to see Penny and she had brought some soup.

She found them in the living room. Reid sat under the duvet with Penny sat next to him with a teddy bear in her arms and his arm around her. He paused the movie and smiled at her. "Hey Garcia. Look, Penny. It's aunty Penelope."

Penny gave a small smile as Garcia came and sat next to them on top on the duvet. Garcia stroked some hair behind Penny's ear. "I heard you were sick so I brought you some soup. This is aunt Penelope's special soup. It tastes really good and makes you feel better. Do you think you could have some?"

Penny nodded but didn't speak. Reid brought the cover off them and picked her up from the couch. They made their way to the kitchen where he put her in her chair and took the soup as Garcia passed it to him. He opened it up. "What is this?"

"Tomato rice soup. My mom made it for me when I was sick and I thought it would make Penny feel better."

"Thank you," Reid smiled as he began to heat it up. "Luna is on the phone in the bedroom. She'll be out soon."

He quickly heated the soup up and put it in a small bowl. He tasted it and loved the taste. He let it cool for a moment before he walked over to Penny and sat in front of her. He tended to feed her when it came to soup. He scooped some on the spoon and blew on it.

"Open up for the magic soup," he said. Penny opened her mouth and ate the soup. She smiled at the taste.

"Yummy," she grinned as he fed her another spoon.

"It is yummy," he agreed before looking to Garcia. "I think aunty Penelope is a fairy. Only a fairy could make soup this good."

**Please review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be the last for this fanfic, I'm sorry to see it go but I've loved writing it and I hope you have all enjoyed it as it has progressed. One more chapter after this! Enjoy!  
**

**I didn't update yesterday as I felt a little burned out. I was trying to write yesterday and it just came out really bad so I gave myself a day to refresh my mind. I hope you all don't mind but it was for the benefit of my writing. I hate putting out something half arsed and terrible. Sorry for not updating.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you're the most wonderful and faithful reviewers in the world and I love you all. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid waited for the elevator doors to open. He was nervous about walking into the BAU. He had not been here in a very long time. Garcia had assured him that any digital trace of his crimes were now erased and that he would be fine. The doors opened and he walked in. He made a straight line for Hotch's office. He was here to pick up Jack as Hotch's ex sister-in-law was ill. He knocked on the door and walked in when Hotch called for him. Surprisingly, he found another man in the room. One he didn't recognise.

"Hello, Reid."

"So this is Spencer Reid?" the man questioned Hotch.

"This is Dr Spencer Reid, he used to work for the BAU. He's here to pick up my son for the day."

The man stood and shook Reid's hand. "I'm Section Chief Mateo Cruz. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Reid greeted before looking to Hotch. "Where is Jack?"

"Garcia has him, she has all the sweets so he is enjoying it there. He can't stay and you were the one person I knew could take him for the day. Thanks again for doing this."

"It isn't a problem," Reid smiled. "Penny is happy to have friend for the day."

"Who's penny?" Cruz asked.

"My daughter, she's two."

"Is that why you left the unit?"

"I left the unit for personal reasons. It didn't seem like the place for my life anymore."

"What do you do now?"

"I restore vintage and classic cars and fix basic cars as well. It brings in good income and I love doing it."

Cruz gave him a strange look. "Seems like a large step down from being an agent for the FBI. You had a very promising career at the unit. I've seen your file and I know Jason Gideon brought you into the unit. Going from a profiler to a mechanic seems wasteful of your talents."

Hotch watched the conversation. He resisted the urge to step in and put Cruz in his place. Reid could handle himself. He watched Reid stand straighter and look into Cruz's eyes calmly. "I love my job because I control my business and I get home to my family every single night when I always promise my daughter and my wife. I lost a lot working for the FBI but I gained a family. If you've seen my file, you know what happened to me and you know why I resigned. I did my part for the FBI for eight years and during that time I was hurt and I lost people I loved. My talents are now for my daughter. Used for when I go home at night and show her magic tricks. I don't consider leaving the BAU a step down, I consider it a step up, Mr Cruz. Now, I have a busy day ahead of me."

He looked to Hotch. "I'll see you later, Hotch. I'll call you if anything happens."

Reid walked out of the room leaving a slightly shaken Cruz standing by the door. "Well, I don't think there was a need for that."

Hotch shrugged and resisted the large urge to grin. "That's Spencer."

* * *

Reid opened the door and watched as Jack jumped out of the car. He still couldn't get over how big the boy was. "Jacky!"

Penny came running across the grass and over to Jack. Reid smiled as he watched Jack hug Penny. "Hi, Penny."

"Momma, cake. Momma got cake."

Penny grabbed Jack's hand and began to pull him to the house.

* * *

Hotch let out a yawn as he pulled up outside Reid's house. He made his way to the door and knocked, he smiled as Jack opened the door. "Hey dad, I saw you pull up. Dinner is ready."

"Dinner?" Hotch questioned.

Jack pulled him into the house and led him to the kitchen. The table was all set up with two extra plates, one for him and one for Jack. Plate after plate of food lined the table. Hotch sat down next to Jack and looked up to see Luna and Reid finished the preparation for dinner.

"Hello Aaron," Luna smiled. "Jack was wonderful today. He was a great little helper."

Hotch smiled and ruffled Jack's hair. "He's a good boy. This all looks wonderful. Are you sure about us staying for dinner?"

"Yes," she smiled. "We also cooked extra pudding for you and Jake to take home."

Penny walked up to her mother and reached up her arms. She lifted her up and put her in her chair. "Hutch," Penny giggled.

"Sorry, she still has a little trouble saying Hotch."

"That's okay," Hotch smiled.

Reid brought over a bowl of bread and sat down. "Hello, Hotch. How was your day?"

"It was fine. The best thing about it was watching Cruz get put in his place by you this morning. You really shook him. I can't believe what he said to you."

"I know, what a-"

"Spencer!" Luna said quickly, pointing to the kids.

Spencer thought for a moment. "What a rainbow," he corrected himself.

"Yes, a rainbow indeed," Hotch chuckled.

"Dig in everybody," Luna said as she spooned some peas on a small princess plate for Penny.

* * *

Luna and Reid laid in bed together, holding each other's hand. They stared at the ceiling.

"Spencer, what happens in your nightmares?"

"I don't remember them all but most of the time, I'm back in that warehouse or back with Jason."

"What did you feel when it was happening?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "It's terrifying and your heart never stops pounding. For a few seconds, you think you got a chance at getting away but after those few seconds, that chance is lost. The first time it happened, with Jason Mordo, I couldn't think straight and all I thought about was my team and why they weren't there to save me. He pinned me down to the floor and put his hand over my mouth. He didn't care that I was scared, in fact, he loved it. The initial pain was unbearable, I screamed and I couldn't believe he was raping me. I struggled but after a few minutes, I stopped because I thought it would hurt less. It didn't. He just kept on going and whispering these horrible and disgusting things in my ear. I laid there for twenty minutes, feeling like he was ripping away everything I was. For the last minute or so, he was relentless. He hurt me so much that I never stopped screaming and when he finished up, I cried. I felt so dirty and used."

"Oh, baby," she whispered before snuggling closer to him and laying on his chest. She kept holding his hand.

"The two times at the warehouse were horrifying because I knew what was going to happen. I had promised myself that I would never let myself be raped again but it happened again at the warehouse at the hands of that man. I don't know his name to this day and I don't want to know. He was quicker than Jason but not by much. He covered my eyes and started. I don't remember much about the second time, it comes in bits in pieces. I remember my body moving up and down as he did it and I focused on a crack to try calm my mind."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. They deserved to die. They hurt you. My poor baby."

"That's why I struggled for so long," he sighed. "It wasn't so much the pain but the emotional cracks the rapes caused. I felt so much betrayal when Jason just walked away after it happened. I was lying in a hospital bed with a tube helping me breathe, a cut throat and pain through my body. I know it wasn't my team's fault he walked away but back then, I felt like it was. After the second time, they helped me and made sure justice got served. I had a goal after surviving that night. The goal was to return to you and Penny and be a family. They helped me do that. They saved me and gave me my life back. This is my life now and I love it. I love you and I love our daughter."

Luna stroked the scar across his throat before leaning down and kissing it. "I love you too and I'm sorry that you got put through all that. I just want you to know that you are a strong man and that you are a wonderful father and husband. You went through a lot of pain and I won't let you go through any more. Here, you're loved and nothing bad will happen as long as we stay together. Your past is your past, this is the present and we have a wonderful future to look forward to."

Reid reached up and pulled her gently to him, he kissed her and put his arm around her. "I'm looking forward to the future."

**Please review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, here is the last chapter for you all. I am so sad to see this go but I think it is time to bring it to an end. I have loved writing this and I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews you have given this story and for sticking with it for all this time. You are seriously the most wonderful readers in the world and you make me so happy when you review. You keep my writing going and again, thank you for reading this fanfic. Last chapter. I can't believe this is the last one. I have fulfilled a request from some for the last chapter and I hope you like the end to this.  
**

**By the way, thank you for liking my rainbow line in the last chapter. I have two cousins who I can't swear around so rainbow and daisy are my substitute words for swearing. I love that line too.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, for all of them. Thank you.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Luna held onto Penny's hand as they waited for the lift doors to open. The lift stopped at their floor and they got out. They walked to the flat and knocked on the door. The door opened and Reid grinned happily. "Hello, Emily."

"Reid," she beamed as she came forward and hugged him. "It's been so long. I'm so happy you decided to come to London."

He hugged her back before coming away. She opened the door and helped him bring in the suitcases. Luna and Penny also walked in. Reid put down the suitcases and looked around the flat. "Wow, Emily, this is beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled before turning to Penny and Luna. "You must be the lovely Luna."

Luna shook Emily's hand. "Nice to meet you, Emily."

"Emi," Penny giggled.

"You must be the wonderful Penny," Emily smiled as she knelt. "You are just beautiful. I'm a friend of your daddy."

Penny touched Emily's hair and face and smiled. "Emi, hug!"

Emily brought her arms around Penny and lifted her up. She hugged her before resting her on her hip. "I've heard all about you from your aunty Penelope. She told me about all your favourite foods and your favourite tv shows. I got you lot of presents too. Do you want to see them?"

Penny nodded happily and put her little arms around Emily's neck as she got carried into the living room.

* * *

Emily and Reid stood out on her balcony with some soda in their hands. Luna was inside watching a cartoon with Penny.

"It's been a long time, Reid. You just disappeared for two years. No-one could find you, not even me. Garcia asked me to try to track you down, I couldn't find you. She told me what happened to you. When we have talked over Skype or over the phone, you didn't explain a lot. I'm sorry about what happened to you. I'm just happy you came back to the team. They missed you a lot during the two years. Garcia always reminisced about you and she would get upset thinking about what may have happened to you. She didn't know if you were still alive and the only reassurance she got was from the gifts you would send Henry."

"She was the one person back then that I wasn't mad at. She found them on her computer and it wasn't her job to make sure they got arrested or charged. I'm so thankful that she kept visiting my mother and looking after her. I name Penny after her. Can you think of anyone more kind than Garcia?"

"No," Emily smiled. "She's one of a kind and I'm grateful for that everyday. Luna is lovely and your daughter is just the most beautiful girl in the world. She looks just like you."

"Everyone says that but she has her mother's personality. Full of life and energy all the time. Things were difficult when I first came back and it seemed my past constantly wanted to try to ruin this perfect life I was trying to build. We worked through it and we got married. I'm happier than I have ever been. At first, I was afraid of being a bad father, like my dad was. The moment I held Penny in my arms, all those fears disappeared. She fit into my arms perfectly the first time I held her and I promised her there and then, I would always protect her. It's strange how much has changed in the last few years."

"Is being a parent easy?" Emily asked as she took another sip of her soda.

"Is anything easy?" he laughed. "It can be easy and it can be hard. Peny has her little moments but I can handle them. It's when she is ill. I hate when she is ill. The last time she was ill, I walked with her around the house for most of the night and tried to get her to stop crying. She couldn't sleep and she didn't feel well. I sat with on the couch and I kept a cold towel on her at all time so she could sleep. That's the hardest thing for me, watching her cry because she is ill."

"I bet you comforted her," Emily smiled.

"I didn't let her out of my sight till she was better," he said. "Have you thought of starting a family?"

Emily couldn't keep a grin off her face. "Actually, I'm welcoming a little one in about seven months."

Reid looked at her in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Garcia doesn't know yet and I only found out a week ago. The father doesn't really want to know but I don't care or want his help. I had a one night stand with him and I got pregnant. He said he wants to focus on his career and he can't do that pushing a buggy around."

"Son of a bitch," Reid shook his head. "I'm happy for you. You're going to become a mother."

He hugged her as she hugged him. They came away from each other and smiled. "I hope I can do this, Reid."

"Trust me, you'll be an amazing mother. You have to tell Garcia, she hates secrets being held."

"I know but I want to talk to you first. You've put some of my worries to peace."

"I've missed you, Emily. Don't worry, you'll be an amazing mother and your baby will be wonderful."

"I missed you too," she said. "Just don't go anywhere again. Ever."

"I'm not going anywhere again, I promise."

* * *

Luna and Reid sat on the boat together as it travelled down the river. Luna was snapping pictures of the different places such as the London Eye, Houses of Parliament and other places. Penny was spending the day with Emily and visiting the toy shops around London. Reid put his arm around Luna and kissed her cheek. "Are you loving London?"

"It's wonderful here," she grinned. "It's so different to America."

"I'm glad that Emily asked us to come and see her. This is our first family holiday."

"I know," she said before holding his hand. "Spencer, I need to talk you about something. It's important. I've tried to find the right way to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Baby, I'm pregnant."

"What?" he smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, I went to the doctor and he did an ultrasound to be safe because I had a little trouble with Penny at the beginning when I was pregnant with her. I'm about two and a half months pregnant. I've been so busy with Penny and planning this trip that I didn't realise. I've had morning sickness but too bad. When I was pregnant with Penny, I had it really bad. Baby, I'm pregnant. Are you okay?"

Reid let out a small happy laugh and couldn't stop grinning. "I'm beyond happy," he said before kissing her. "Penny is going to have a little brother or sister and we are going to have another baby. This is wonderful."

"I have something else to tell you," she said before holding up two fingers. "We're having twins."

"Twins," he said in surprise. "We're having twins."

"Yep," she giggled. "Are you ready to do this?"

"As long as I have you, I'm ready for everything. We can handle whatever is ahead of us. I love you, Luna."

"I love you too, Spencer."

**The end**

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
